Pain for Pleasure
by S.Morphine
Summary: "No quieres conformarte con ver lo prohibido y quedarte de brazos cruzados, no. Quieres tocarlo, sentirlo y poseerlo una vez tras otra." Una placentera aventura que Ichigo y Rukia acabarán pagando con su propio dolor, ya que lo que al principio era curiosidad, ahora se ha convertido en algo más fuerte y complejo. / AU /
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos queridos lectores! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi, pero lo prometido es deuda: Aquí traigo una nueva historia. No será tan extensa como las otras, o eso quiero creer Jajajaja. Esta nueva historia "Pain for Pleasure" es algo más... pervertida, sí, no voy a mentir. De momento está en rated T pero lo acabaré cambiando dentro de muy poco a rated M, seguramente. Todavía debo pensármelo según lo que escriba. Bien, no os voy a dar más la lata y os dejo leer este breve prólogo y ya más abajo me dicen que tal está.**

**Emmm, ¿que más? Pues que tengo otro proyecto ya empezado, nada que ver con este, el otro es mucho mas decente pero todavía tengo que pulirlo más. Así que quizá cuando este termine ( y ojala no sea demasiado largo) subiré el otro. **

**.**

**¡Ah, si! Una ultima cosa, para que luego no me anden replicando xD Hay OoC MUCHO OoC. Ichigo no es para nada tímido con respecto a las mujeres, ya lo comprobareis y el carácter de Rukia será menos violento (?) Yo solo aviso, luego no me vengan diciendo "Ichigo no es así" o "Rukia no es asa" xDDDDDD ¿Se entiende? Y lo ultimo, este capitulo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Ichigo, a partir de los siguientes capítulos será narración normal. Bueno, pues creo que no hay más acotaciones, ahora sí, os dejo leer:**

**.**

**_Pain for Pleasure_  
**

.

_Prólogo_

_"Un libro de aventuras"_

¿Alguna vez has sentido esa enorme necesidad de equivocarte? Da igual que sea correcto o no, simplemente quieres hacerlo. No quieres conformarte con ver lo prohibido y quedarte de brazos cruzados, no. Quieres tocarlo, sentirlo y poseerlo una vez tras otra. Te atrae como lo brillante a los niños, anula cualquier capacidad de pensar que tengas y te acaba poseyendo a ti.

Pero te gusta, y quieres más porque ese sentimiento de curiosidad se ha convertido en algo más fuerte y complejo.

Todo empieza con una mirada... pero una mirada a esos ojos felinos puede suponer tu perdición y yo lo comprobé. Esos ojos decididos pero frágiles, de ese color tan absorbente que nunca podrás descifrar cual es, con su fingida inocencia y serenidad de familia noble. Es cierto que no puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Y yo quería leer de principio a fin ese libro de titulo Kuchiki Rukia.

Junto con mi padre nos encontrábamos en el altísimo edificio de la corporación Kuchiki, esperando a la joven del clan para firmar y aclarar algunos papeles, pero todavía no llegaba. Esto estaba comenzando a ser aburrido, todo porque a la niña caprichosa le dio la gana llegar tarde a la reunión.

Me recosté más en aquel sillón de cuero negro y miré a mi izquierda donde estaba sentado mi loco padre en un asiento igual al mío, hablando con el sucesor de la compañía que estaba situado enfrente suya: Byakuya Kuchiki. Suspiré y volví a mirar, por millonésima vez, el moderno e iluminado despacho, lleno de muebles blancos y negros, contrastando con algunos toques rojos.

Hasta que la puerta a la que dábamos la espalda sonó, llamando mi atención y la de todos en aquella sala.

Entró por aquella gran puerta de las empresas de su hermano, cohibida y respetuosa como si fuese una casta señorita, con su pelo negro, corto y lacio, con un mechón rebelde suelto y unos papeles amarrados en sus finos y delgados brazos.

— Nii-sama, ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto intimidada pero con un toque de decisión.

Su serio hermano simplemente asintió suavemente la cabeza y volvió a mirarnos a mi estúpido padre y a mí. Al parecer, esa tardona mujer, era a quien teníamos que esperar para concluir con el papeleo.

Caminó lenta y sofisticadamente, meneando suavemente sus caderas y acercándose cada vez más a aquellos sillones donde nos encontrábamos todos los varones. Miró de nuevo a Byakuya y comenzó a excusarse.

— Disculpen la tardanza. — eso fue para nosotros, con una fingida sonrisa. — Lo lamento, pero el camión de la mudanza llegó tarde y tuve explicarles donde iban las cosas que nos faltaban por traer a la casa. Renji es un desastre con eso.

Rió dulcemente.

— Está bien. — musito el noble tranquilo. — Rukia, estos son los señores Kurosaki, firmaremos un acuerdo con ellos.

— Oh, encantada Kurosaki-san. — le dio la mano a mi padre, quien delicadamente la estrecho con una sonrisa.

— Encantada, Kuchiki-san. — soltó su mano y continuó hablando. — Aunque dentro de un tiempo te convertirás en Abarai-san, ¿me equivoco?

Miré a mi padre con el ceño fruncido, algo sorprendido por la información recién recibida. La muchacha se tapo la boca y rió de forma femenina. Todo puro teatro, puedo notarlo.

— No se equivoca, Kurosaki-san. — se serenó sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. — Estoy... prometida con Abarai Renji.

No pude evitar analizarla. Su voz, sus gestos, su lenguaje corporal, todo hacia ver que esa chica estaba fingiendo. No había tanta felicidad tras esa sonrisa, no había tanto amor tras esas noticias que ella confirmaba.

— Felicidades.

—Arigato. — hizo una reverencia a mi padre y después me miró a mí, cruzando por primera vez nuestras miradas y sintiendo como una leve corriente de electricidad nos recorrió en un segundo todo el cuerpo. — Y usted debe ser... Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿cierto? El hijo mayor de los Kurosaki.

— Exactamente. — contesté sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

— Un placer, Kurosaki-kun... —susurró con una voz distinta, provocativa pero tranquila. Con esa sonrisa torcida que por primera vez parecía real.

¿Estaba ligando con él? Por el amor de Dios, estaba prometida... aunque la situación, le gustaba y mucho.

— Igualmente, señorita Kuchiki. — conteste altanero y con la misma sonrisa, apretando delicadamente su tersa mano.

Su hermano, quien no era tonto y se estaba dando cuenta de la situación, carraspeo su garganta llamando así a la morena, quien no tardo en dar media vuelta y volver a su asiento no sin antes dejarle una buena vista de sus posaderas alejándose hasta que se sentó enfrente de mí.

— Bien, ya que mi hermana está aquí, procedamos con los papeles. — habló el moreno, dedicándome una mirada asesina y cogiendo los papeles que había en la mesita de noche.

Mi padre y aquel estirado comenzaron a hablar y hablar. Empecé a aburrirme demasiado y comencé a divagar, observando el despacho con parsimonia hasta que me centré en la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

Sería divertido echarla un vistazo.

Con mi mano sosteniendo mi barbilla, y mis piernas cruzadas de forma masculina, comencé con mi escrutinio. Si bien no era una de esas mujeres superdotadas, pero esa ceñida falda negra dejaba a sus piernas en el lugar número uno. De pié no pude apreciarlas bien, ya que la casta falda llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, pero ahora con la posición que había adoptado pudo ver más de esa pálida carne.

Tras unos cortos minutos, la joven muchacha decidió cambiar su postura.

Con lentitud comenzó a alzar delicadamente su pierna derecha para cruzarla sobre la izquierda, dejando ver aun más piel y lo que parecía ser... ¿el broche de un liguero? Demonios, sí, era de esas mujeres.

Y me encantaba.

Alcé la mirada para evitar martirizarme más con semejante visión, y lo que observe fue algo que me dejó perplejo. Ella, sabía que la estaba observando, pues tenía una media sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Sin embargo no me miraba.

Me estaba tentando. Esa dichosa mujer me estaba tentando.

El tiempo pasó entre miradas traviesas e indiscretas. Hasta juraría que más de una vez su hermano estuvo a punto de golpearme por aquellas depravadas miradas que le echaba a su hermana...

Hubo un momento en que la dichosa mujer volvió a cambiar lenta y tortuosamente de pierna, dejando una MUY buena visión de nuevo. Dio un suspiro agobiado y comenzó a abanicarse con su mano, no sin antes mirarme de reojo y susurrar con esa voz fingida "_Hace calor aquí, ¿verdad?_", a lo que todos la contestaron amablemente sin entender la indirecta que sutilmente me había mandado.

¡Demonios! ¡Pues claro que hacía calor! Y mucho además...

Pero al fin y al cabo, la dichosa reunión con aquel hombre terminó y ya nos estábamos despidiendo, aunque tanto mi padre y Byakuya continuaban hablando. Vi como Rukia se alejaba del grupo para empezar a hurgar en unos archivos, y cada vez bajaba un cajón más, más se inclinaba, dejándola en una vulnerable postura que me hizo pensar cosas no demasiado sanas.

— Creo que mi hijo no tendrá inconveniente en ir a esa reunión, ¿verdad Ichigo? — me habló mi padre sacándome abruptamente de mis fantasías.

— ¿E-Eh? Claro, claro... — les di rápido la razón para volver a buscar el panorama que antes estaba apreciando, pero la muchacha ya se había incorporado y caminaba hacia nosotros.

— Bueno, si me disculpan... — comenzó a excusarse la morena. — Debo marcharme rápido, dejé a Renji con toda la mudanza para el solo y debería ir a ayudar.

Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Te acompaño. — dije sin pensar, ganándome por billonésima vez en el día una mirada asesina por Byakuya. — Papa te espero abajo, voy a que me dé el aire.

— Está bien... — accedió mi padre con media sonrisa al notar mis intenciones.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a ir detrás de ella, vi que no me había esperado por lo que aceleré el paso. Ahí estaba, con su ceñida falda acomodada, caminando por el solitario pasillo y contorneando intencionadamente sus caderas, directa al ascensor que la esperaba abierto.

Sonreí de medio lado y me apuré para alcanzarla, pero la muy perra al entrar al ascensor pulso el botón para que se cerrasen las puertas, sonriendo victoriosamente y guiñándome un ojo. ¿Creía que iba a ganar a Ichigo Kurosaki? Ingenua.

Antes de que las puertas de metal se cerrasen, corrí hasta el elevador y puse mis manos entremedias, obligando al ascensor a abrirse. Ella sin embargo no pareció alterarse ni sorprenderse, simplemente mantuvo su compostura seria y misteriosa.

— Por poco. — susurré al ver que casi no entré en el ascensor el cual ya cerraba sus puertas y se disponía a bajar.

—Hola de nuevo, Kurosaki-kun. —saludó tranquila, mirándome de reojo y con media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Deja de llamarme así. —ordené mientras me apoyaba en una de las paredes, mirándola a ella desde un lateral y casi cerrándola el paso si extendía mi otra mano. — Llámame Ichigo.

— Hm, está bien, I-chi-go. — deletreo con lentitud mi nombre, encarandome con su rostro cerca del mío.

Muy cerca...

— ¿Sabes algo? — intenté sonar decidido. Ella tan solo me miró incitándome a continuar. — No me creo toda tu amabilidad y tus modales de niña casta. — la reté.

Ella solo arqueo las cejas divertida.

— ¿Y sabes qué se yo? — me preguntó ella a mí con voz suave. — Que eres un pervertido que va comiéndose con la mirada a extrañas que acabas de conocer.

Golpe bajo.

— Eso es por tu culpa. — contraataque, acercándome más a ella y reduciendo el espacio. — Lo que ocurre es que a ti te gusta provocar.

— ¿Provocar? — refutó ella divertida y sin achantarse. — No sabía que eras tan fácil de provocar, I-chi-go. — mis ojos se fueron directos a sus labios cuando comenzaron a pronunciar mi nombre.

— Aja... — la acorralé un poco más. — ¿Y sabes qué? — ella negó con la cabeza sin borrar esa socarrona sonrisa de su rostro. — Que no es bueno provocarme de esa forma... — agarre un mechón de su oscuro pelo y comencé a acariciarlo.

—¿Ah, no? — se hizo la tonta y se dejo acorralar apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared del ascensor, ajustándome la corbata con delicadeza

— No... — me negué suavemente, viendo como no perdía la compostura y me seguía el juego. — ¿Qué te parece si te hago pagar por ello aquí, en el ascensor?

Note como se carcajeó levemente y volvió a encararme con decisión. Estampe una de mis manos en su costado impidiendo que saliese mientras que acariciaba su cuello con la otra, dejando olvidado el mechón azabache de cabello.

— ¿Acaso estás insinuando algo como hacerlo en el ascensor? — me provocó de forma altanera con una pícara sonrisa y posando una de sus pequeñas manos en mi torso.

— Vaya que eres lista, querida. — ironicé mientras mis labios volaban dispuestos a saborear ese fino cuello.

Pero antes de que mis labios llegasen siquiera a rozar una porción de su piel, la mano que mantenía en mi corbata hizo que apretase la prenda bruscamente, cosa que hizo que me separase de ella para no ahogarme. Y para colmo, puerta del ascensor se abrió dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

Vi como se acomodaba su pelo y me miró de forma divertida.

— Vaya que eres atrevido, querido. — me imitó mientras salía del ascensor. — Estoy prometida, no te olvides. — para finalmente amenazarme... o advertirme.

Y así se fue, dejándome ahí con la boca abierta, admirando sus andares y dejándome con el calentón encima. Que más me daba si estaba prometida o no, si de verdad le quisiera no me habría provocado así, ni me hubiese seguido la corriente.

Sin duda, esto sería divertido...

.

**Y hasta aquí este corto prólogo. Os prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más largo, muchísimo más largo. Lo tengo escrito y lo subiré el próximo viernes, he intentaré actualizar cada semana este mismo día. Digo lo intentaré porque estoy con exámenes finales y no se si sacaré tiempo para escribir, pero de momento llevo escritos un par de capítulos más, por lo que solo sería subirlos y publicarlos. De todos modos, quien sabe xD Espero que os haya aunque sea intrigado esta historia y me dejéis vuestras opiniones.**

**Para este fic me inspiré en mi one-shot "Unfaithful". Después de publicarlo, lo leí de nuevo y pensé, "Estaría bien hacer una historia con esta base" y pues aqui la tengo xDDDD No me enrrollo más, espero que os guste la historia y me encantará leer vuestros reviews :)  
**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Que tal? ¿Me extrañaron? Seguro que no hahahaha, en fin, vayamos a lo interesante... ¡Aquí traigo el capitulo uno! La cosa se va calentando poco a poco, quizá en el siguiente capitulo halla más acción IchiRuki, por que en este... bueno, no se asusten por lo que lean, os prometo que este fic es 100% Ichiruki, pero esto es necesario. Hay escenas picantes, pero todavía nada de lemmon, eso lo dejo para dentro de un par de capítulos. Pronto lo disfrutareis. ;) **

**Y bien, esto todavía sigue en Rated T, en el momento que halla lemmon (que obvio que lo habrá), lo cambiaré a Rated M, así que los que no tienen cuenta, estaos atentos al cambio. De todos modos, avisaré ^^**

**Ahora sí, os dejo leer:**

Capitulo 1

_"El comienzo de lo prohibido"_

Dentro de un BMW negro de cristales tintados, padre e hijo Kurosaki se alejaban de una vez por todas de la corporación Kuchiki. Ichigo, el hijo mayor, conducía aquel coche todavía algo absorto en lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Su padre, copiloto, le observaba de reojo con una pícara sonrisa.

— No creo que eso de intentar ligarte a la hermana de nuestro proveedor sea buena idea.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado, tomando una de las curvas de la carretera. Sin embargo no contestó a la pregunta.

— Además, está prometida Ichigo. — advirtió ya más serio. — ¿Te parece normal intentar ligarte a una mujer prometida?

Sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona, caviló unos instantes sobre la pregunta de su padre para luego contestar con un altanero:

— Prometida, pero no casada.

Isshin negó con la cabeza y miró por su ventanilla. De verdad que cuando a Ichigo se proponía algo no había manera de hacerle rectificar. Mientras tanto en la mente del joven pelinaranja se cocían unos pensamientos nada tranquilizantes. ¿De verdad era normal que se encaprichase así de una mujer?

Normalmente eran ellas las que caían rendidas a sus pies y las tenía cuando quería, pero el rechazo de Rukia le hizo desearla aún más. Tenía la suerte de que pronto la podría ver y le haría pagar por lo que le había hecho.

Tras conducir unos cuantos kilómetros, estacionó su coche frente a la casa de su padre, dejando el coche en marcha y despidiéndose de él.

— No te olvides que el viernes tenemos otra reunión con los Kuchiki. — advirtió mientras se bajaba del automóvil. — Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

— Sí, claro... — le dio la razón indiferente. — Saluda a Yuzu y Karin de mi parte.

— ¿No vas a entrar? — preguntó cerrando la puerta del coche.

— No, tengo una cita que atender.

El muchacho dio gas para arrancar y toqueteó las marchas, para después alzar la mano a su padre y salir hacia su nuevo destino. El patriarca de los Kurosaki tan solo entro en su casa negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

— Juventud, hermosa juventud...

La joven de los Kuchiki llegó finalmente a su casa. Entró y la encontró en silencio, con cajas por todos lados, algunas ya desempacadas y algunos muebles colocados. Dejó sus llaves en la entrada, se bajó de sus tacones y soltó el bolso en el pasillo.

Había sido un día duro y extraño. Duro porque había tenido que lidiar con un apuesto pervertido, y extraño porque le habría gustado seguirle el juego, cosa que no era común en ella. Pero aquel hombre tenía algo distinto que le llamaba la atención.

Qué más da...

Caminó por el largo pasillo de su nuevo piso masajeándose los hombros y dispuesta a tomarse una refrescante ducha. Llamó a su prometido unas cuantas veces, pero no tuvo respuestas. Habría salido. Sin darle más importancia se encerró en el amplio baño.

Puso el tapón de la bañera, abrió el grifo de agua caliente para llenar la tina y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente. La verdad, no se esperaba que su día fuese así. Ella solo creía que tendría que asistir a una de esas reuniones de trabajos aburridas y llena de empresarios viejos... pero no, lo primero que vio por al entrar por la puerta fue a un pervertido... un hermoso y apuesto pervertido.

Ya completamente desnuda y con la tina llena, paró el grifo y se metió con cuidado en la cálida agua. Por fin un poco de relax.

Se dejo hundir en el agua durante unos segundos y después salió con todo su rostro mojado. Gimió complacida por la agradable sensación y cerró los ojos. Pero no era buena idea ya que las imágenes de momentos atrás se hacía presentes. Casi podía sentir los fornidos brazos de aquel idiota aprisionándola contra la pared y su bien formado cuerpo. Hasta parecía que su varonil aroma se había impregnado en su piel.

"_Ya está bien Rukia, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin sexo para que tengas que fantasear con un pervertido arrogante?_" Pensó con media sonrisa y algo frustrada.

La verdad, las pocas veces que mantenía relaciones con su prometido no eran del todo satisfactorias ya que era algo difícil para la morena ver a su futuro esposo como algo más que un amigo, pero al fin y al cabo, estaban prometidos por sus familias, no por amor...

Al menos no por parte de Rukia.

Comenzó inconscientemente a imaginarse en la situación anterior, pero de otra manera. Si ella no se hubiese resistido y le hubiese seguido el juego hasta el final... habría parado el ascensor y seguro la habría empezado a besar con fuerza, acorralándola contra la pared y alzándola por sus glúteos. Seguro que con sus grandes manos comenzaría a frotar su pierna y atrapar sus modestos pechos para después marcar su cuello con un chupetón.

Sin darse cuenta su mano derecha ya estaba estimulando su intimidad y había comenzado a gimotear levemente en la bañera.

Sin ningún pudor, siguió fantaseando. Imaginó que cuando aquel hombre pelinaranjo ya no soportase más, le bajaría su ropa interior de una forma brutal y salvaje para después llenarla por completo. Iniciaría una serie de embestidas que la obligarían a aferrarse a su espalda mientras gemía contra su oído.

— Ahmmn... — y un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando aumento la intensidad de sus caricias.

Rukia estaba en su mundo imaginario, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando llego su prometido con la cena precocinada de la tienda de la esquina. Mientras ella seguía fantaseando en la bañera con el hijo de su socio, Renji la buscaba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Rukia, estás en casa? — preguntó con voz neutra mientras dejaba las bolsas con la comida en la mesa del salón.

Al no tener respuesta se preocupó un poco y se mantuvo en silencio mientras la buscaba, hasta que una especie de jadeos próximos al salón le hicieron mantenerse alerta. La llamo de nuevo pero no contestaba, por lo que siguió aquellos sonidos hasta que le condujeron al cuarto de baño.

Con sigilo se pego a la puerta del baño, tomando el pomo entre sus manos e intentando cerciorarse que todo iba bien, pero cuando de golpe volvió a escuchar una especie de gemido más profundo, se asustó creyendo que le había pasado algo y abrió la puerta de golpe dispuesto a salir en su rescate.

— ¡Ruki-!

— ¡R-Renji! — el pelirrojo no pudo terminar de llamarla ya que su rostro se quedo totalmente rojo al ver lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo. —¿Q-que haces? ¿P-porque entras tan de repente? — regañó la morena intentando taparse como podía mientras sus mejillas estaban encendidas por haber sido pillada in fraganti.

— Y-Yo Yo... ¡G-Gomenasai! — su prometido se dio la vuelta avergonzado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, procesando la imagen que acababa de ver de Rukia dándose placer a sí misma.

— ¿P-Porque no llamaste? — pregunto algo más tranquila pero fastidiada.

Fastidiada, claro, porque la había interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su ansiado orgasmo.

— Y-Yo... lo siento mucho, creía... creía que te pasaba algo malo... — se excuso todavía dándole la espalda.

La morena se tranquilizo y dio un largo suspiro.

— B-Bueno, ya compré la cena... t-te espero en el salón. — y quiso salir pitando de esa situación tan incómoda.

— Oe, espera... — le llamo con una voz más sugestiva, acomodándose de forma que su cabeza reposaba sobre sus antebrazos, los cuales estaban en el borde de la tina.

—¿Q-Que...? — volvió a pararse para escucharla.

— ¿Qué te parece si... — se levanto de la bañera, dejando que el agua corriese por su cuerpo y haciendo que poco a poco la cabeza de Renji se fuese girando para verla. —... me ayudas a terminar lo que empecé?

Y finalmente se giró observándola con la boca abierta, mientras ella portaba una sonrisa de medio lado. La verdad, no estaría mal... él no estaba acostumbrado a que ella se ofreciese y a ella le apetecía fantasear de otra forma que no fuese con su mano...

Así que, claro, claro que se iban a ayudar mutuamente.

El coche negro de Ichigo se detuvo frente a un local que solía frecuentar. Sabía que todavía no abrían, pero también sabía a quién podía encontrar ahí. Aparcó en el estacionamiento de al lado, apagó el motor y se quedo pensativo unos momentos en su asiento. Paso sus amplias manos por su cabellera tras un suspiro y reaccionó de nuevo quitándose su americana y la molesta corbata tirándola al asiento de atrás.

No tardó en salir del coche y cerrarlo con la llave para después ir hasta el local. Intento abrir la puerta a pesar que el cartel indicaba que estaba cerrado y para su suerte puedo abrirla ya que no estaba bloqueada. Esa Senna nunca cambiaría, ¿y si le daba a un depravado sexual por entrar?

Aunque ahora mismo, ese depravado sexual era él.

Caminó un poco, sabía de sobra que ella estaba sola a esas horas en aquel local. Llegó a la sala central donde dentro de unas horas estaría abarrotada de gente y la vio amontonando unas cajas de licor, ajena a quien había entrado in fraganti.

Sin duda, una despistada.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, para que cuando se coloco de forma erguida pudiese pasar sus brazos en su cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, el cual no se le había pasado el calentón del ascensor y la muchacha podía notarlo.

— ¡Ah! — la jovencita pegó un chillido asustada para después tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de quién era. Suspiro y se llevo una mano al pecho mientras su acechador comenzaba a besar su cuello. — Ichigo... me habías asustado, ¿acaso no podías avisar?

— Hmmm. — no dijo nada más y prosiguió atacando el blanco cuello de la chica.

— Oe... Ichigo... — le llamo entre leves risitas e intentando parar sus manos traviesas, para finalmente rendirse ante la persistencia del pelinaranjo. — ¿Qué pasa? Pareces perro en celo... — se rió de nuevo con esa suave voz.

— Hmmm... — las palabras ahora no existían para Ichigo, ahora lo único que quería era descargarse.

— Vaya... hmmm.. — gimió ante las intimas caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte de su amigo. — ... ni siquiera me invitas a una copa, que frio Kurosaki-kun... — bromeó mientras se daba la vuelta para encararle.

—Shh... — la mando callar para después obligarla posando fieramente sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzar así con su método de desahogo.

Ella no se negó y correspondió de igual forma, subiendo una pierna al costado del chico para que este la alzara de sus glúteos y comenzara la acción. Su relación era la denominada "amigos con derecho a roce", no tenían compromisos entre ellos, simplemente se buscaban mutuamente para ocasiones así, pero no se comprometían a nada entre ellos. Se podría decir que eran una relación abierta, de no ser que ellos no eran pareja, solo amigos.

— Te noto muy ansioso hoy.. — suspiró al notar como la encerraba en el oscuro almacén sin dejar de besar su cuello con fervor. — ¿Te... ha ocurrido... algo? — pregunto entre suspiros mientras sus pechos eran descubiertos con ansia.

— Hmm, algo así... — contestó sin dar más explicaciones masajeando los senos de la muchacha.

— Ah... — gimió mientras se mordía el labio. — ¿Y qué te parece si me lo vas contando...? — sugirió mientras las manos del muchacho iban a desabrochar sus pantalones.

— No hay mucho que contar.

—Ahmm... — Senna alzó una ceja y le miró sonriendo de medio lado mientras este le intentaba arrancar el pantalón como un poseso. Entonces analizándole minuciosamente, lo entendió. — Creo que ya se lo que te pasa.

— ¿Ah, sí? — cuestionó escéptico mientras le terminaba de quitar los pantalones. — Cuéntame, listilla.

Ambos rieron a la vez, mientras la mano de Ichigo se colaba en su ropa interior haciéndole más difícil la labor de explicarse a la morena.

— Ah... p-pues... creo que... ah... alguien te dio calabazas... — sugirió entre jadeos.

— Hmp, que avispada. — susurro mientras continuaba con su tortura.

— Lo sé... — rió a duras penas mientras los gemidos se escapaban de su boca.

Y no dijeron nada más, sino que se dedicaron a hacerse algún que otro favor. Favores de... ¿amigos?

Ambos cuerpos cayeron cansados y exhaustos sobre el colchón, el cuerpo de la morena estaba mezclado de agua y sudor, y su pelo aún estaba algo húmedo. Ambos respiraban hondo para conseguir relajarse de tanto ajetreo, las exhalaciones del pelirrojo eran más audibles que las de Rukia.

Los ojos violáceos de ella estaban cerrados, y ahora el sentimiento de culpa la abordaba. Había pensado en otro mientras hacía el amor con su prometido, y lo peor es que le había dado nuevas ilusiones. Apretó más los ojos y suspiró, haciendo que el rostro de Renji se girase para verla.

— Eso... eso ha estado bien... — comentó entre suspiros.

Rukia se removió entre las sábanas, dándole la espalda e incorporándose en el borde de la cama. Renji la observó algo más preocupado y vio como la morena empezaba a hurgar en la mesilla de noche donde guardaba su ropa interior, poniéndosela en el acto.

Una vez con su ropa interior puesta, la morena se levanto - todavía dándole la espalda y sin mirarle- y fue directa al armario, rebuscando algún vestido con el que salir de aquella casa llena de remordimientos.

— Oe, ¿vas a algún sitio? — preguntó algo decepcionado, incorporándose en la cama y sin quitarle vista a su prometida.

— Voy... a que me dé el aire. — contestó con voz apagada mientras se subía su vestido.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No... —se negó al instante — Me apetece ir sola... — susurró sin mirarle y esperando a que se despidiera para poder marcharse.

— Oh... bueno, pues... ten cuidado... — hablo en un susurro desilusionado.

La morena tan solo salió rápido de la habitación, llego al recibidor donde se puso los mismos tacones con los que fue a trabajar ese mismo día y se marchó de aquella casa. Era una noche fresca y agradable por el momento, pero ella ahora se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Caminaba mirando al suelo, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y lo único que quería era beber algo que la hiciese olvidar lo descorazonada que era en ocasiones. Alzó su mirada y observó un local agradable que parecía estar abierto y con bastante gente.

Así pasaría desapercibida.

Caminó dentro, observando a gente bailando, hablando o jugando a alguna de las mesas de billar que había en el fondo del salón. Ella, sin duda, se uniría a los que estaban tomando en la barra. Caminó entre el barullo recibiendo algún que otro alago a su persona, pero al fin y al cabo, ignorándolos hasta llegar a uno de los taburetes de la sala.

El local era oscuro y apenas tenía unas tenues luces de matices azules que daban un toque de relajación y privacidad. Se cruzo de piernas y busco al camarero para que la atendiera, pero una jovencita al otro lado de la barra la atendió rápidamente.

— Hola señorita, ¿quiere algo para tomar? — pregunto alegre y vivaz.

— Si por favor, póngame un whisky. — pidió sin quitarle el ojo a la camarera de ojos color miel y pelo azabache recogido en una gran coleta.

— ¡Marchando! — y con su notable energía comenzó a andar de un lado para otro sirviéndole su bebida.

Apoyo su codo en la barra y poso su cabeza en la palma. Se sentía como basura, no se creía lo que acababa de hacer pero el hecho de pensar en aquel hombre mientras le hacían el amor le había hecho conseguir un orgasmo en mucho tiempo.

Y eso le hacía sentir aún peor.

Suspiró y miro de nuevo al frente donde la alegre camarera le traía su bebida.

— ¡Aquí tienes, señorita! — y dejó su trago frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa. — ¡Disfrútelo!

— Gracias... — fingió una sonrisa hasta que la joven desapareció de nuevo para atender a otros clientes, volviendo otra vez a la posición anterior.

Daba vueltas a su bebida, observando cómo los hielos giraban junto con el alcohol y suspiró de nuevo. Otra ola de culpa la inundó, y para ahogar de una vez su conciencia no tardó en beberse de un trago su bebida.

— Vaya, si bebes así de rápido te emborracharás en un segundo.

Dio un respingo al reconocer aquella varonil voz, y antes de girarse a enfrentarle se tranquilizó para no parecer asombrada. Con sus mejores dotes de actriz le miró con la ceja alzada y con una fingida indiferencia, mientras observaba como el pelinaranjo se sentaba en un taburete al lado suyo.

— Kurosaki Ichigo, si sigues apareciendo así voy a creerme que eres un acosador. — dijo con voz suave y divertida.

Otra vez, estaba coqueteando con ese hombre, con el mismo hombre con el que había tenido fantasías hasta hacía escasas horas y por el que se sentía miserable.

— Es posible, pero siento decirte que llevo aquí desde antes de que abriesen. — La morena rió levemente y desvió su mirada a su vaso vacio. Él llamó con la mano a la camarera.

— Ichigo, ¿qué quieres? — la misma camarera que atendió a Rukia, ahora atendía a Ichigo con la misma o incluso más alegría que antes. Hasta podía decirse que había confianza entre ellos.

— Ponle a la señorita otro de lo que había pedido y a mí un vodka.

— ¡Marchandoooo! — Y canturreando volvió a desaparecer.

— ¿Acaso quieres emborracharme, Kurosaki-kun? — cuestionó de forma sugestiva.

— Quien sabe, a lo mejor así no eres tan difícil. — se insinuó.

— Para tu desgracia, Ichigo, no soy una de esas chicas fáciles con las que seguro te revuelcas. — atacó audaz, dejando atónito por unos momentos al pelinaranjo. — Así que deja de tratarme como si lo fuera o empezaré a sentirme ofendida.

Finalizó su frase mirándole seriamente, haciéndole entender que empezaba a sentirse incómoda siendo tratada como una fresca. Ichigo capto la idea y se sereno un poco, pensando en que debería ir más despacio.

— ¡Un whisky para la señorita! — la chica anterior volvió a servirla su bebida con su característica viveza y luego fue a servir al chico. — Y para Ichigo, un vodka bien fuerte. — terminó de servirle y le giñó uno de sus ojos amielados.

— Gracias Senna. — agradeció tranquilo su amigo.

—Si necesitáis algo más, llamadme. — y volvió a desaparecer dando saltitos.

La morena dejó de mirar al varón para centrarse de nuevo en el vaso con alcohol y en sus amargos pensamientos. Parecía una broma de mal gusto que ahora se encontrase precisamente con él y que a pesar de sus remordimientos no pudiese dejar de coquetear. Cada vez se sentía peor.

— Oe, pido disculpas. — habló Ichigo haciendo que la chica se alertase al momento algo incrédula. — Creo que será mejor que empecemos de cero, ¿no crees?

— Sí... será lo mejor. — apoyó tranquilizándose más y esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

La mano de Ichigo se puso enfrente de Rukia, esperándose que ella se la estrechara. La morocha se quedó observándola algo sorprendida, para después mirarle a él.

— Kurosaki Ichigo, encantado. — sonrió de medio lado y la Kuchiki le imitó, tomando su mano delicadamente.

— Kuchiki Rukia, igualmente.

Una corriente eléctrica la había recorrido cuando sus pieles se tocaron. En ese instante algo pareció haber brotado dentro de ellos, pero por el momento no les pareció nada más que los estragos del alcohol. Tras la nueva presentación, alzaron sus vasos en señal de brindis, pero sin llegar a chocarlos para después dar un pequeño trago sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

La morena dio un pequeño y femenino sorbo, mientras que Ichigo se bebió una buena parte.

— Creo que el que acabará emborrachándose antes serás tú, Ichigo. — comentó al observar que ya casi le quedaba la mitad de su vaso.

— Preocúpate de no emborracharte tu... — dijo sin mirarla y con media sonrisa. — ... si a uno le ponen las cosas en bandeja no las desprecia. — bromeó.

— Que atrevido. — la chica se hizo la ofendida para después reírse.

—Hmp, supongo... —dio otro sorbo, esta vez más pequeño y la observo de reojo. No pudo evitar fijarse en su delicada mano que sostenía el vaso con whisky. —Oe, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Depende de que. — Rukia dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras no le perdía ojo observándole por encima de su vaso.

—¿Por qué no llevas tu anillo de prometida?

La morena se sorprendió durante un instante y se miró la mano disimuladamente. Casi se le atraganta el licor, pero debía parecer indiferente, serena y tranquila. Si supiera la razón...

— Eres muy observador, ¿no? — intentó evadir la pregunta.

— Depende con quien. —se insinuó para después repetir la pregunta. — ¿Pero porque no lo llevas?

— Se me olvidó. —contestó sin más.

— Es raro que se te olvide algo así, ¿no se supone que a una mujer le hace ilusión llevar su anillo de prometida? — Indagó audaz, observando como el rostro de la morena se afligía levemente y desviaba su fiera mirada.

— Se supone... — contesto en un tono más suave y desalentador para después beber de nuevo.

Ichigo entendió parte de la situación, por lo que no quiso entrometerse más por el momento. Pasaron el rato, conversando agradablemente y, obviamente, sin dejar de coquetear de forma indirecta. Supieron vagamente algo más del otro y entre copa y copa, parece que entablaron una rara relación, que se suponía, no era más que de trabajo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y poco a poco quedaba menos gente en el local. Senna parecía estar recogiendo, sin perderles de vista con una sonrisa cómplice. Pero cuando Rukia logró divisar un reloj colgado al otro lado de la barra y ver la hora, supo que su momento de plática había acabado.

— Oh dios mío... — se alarmó con moderación al ver la hora. — Es tardísimo, solo iba a tomarme una copa. — dijo mientras se levantaba del taburete.

— ¿Tarde? Apenas son las dos de la mañana. — intento tranquilizar Ichigo con una suave sonrisa.

— Lo sé, pero... bueno, dije que no iba a tardar mucho. — explicó sin mirarle mientras rebuscaba dinero en su pequeño bolso de mano. Ichigo la observo detenidamente, su expresión resignada y cansada que trataba de ocultar a cada segundo, ahora, gracias a los efectos del alcohol se hacía más visible. — Señorita... — se dirigió educadamente a Senna.

— ¿Dime? — se acercó a ambos mirando a Ichigo con una sonrisa burlesca.

— ¿Cuánto es todo...? — pregunto mientras hurgaba en su monedero.

— Oh, no te preocupes, hoy invita la casa. — contestó alegremente guardando una botella de alcohol cerca de la pareja.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto incrédula para ser contestada con una sincera sonrisa de la joven camarera. — Vaya, pues... muchas gracias. — hizo una reverencia sosteniendo su bolso entre sus manos.

— No hay de qué. — y con su peculiar felicidad se marchó para recoger otras cosas.

La morena cerro de nuevo su pequeño bolso y miró a Ichigo quien se encontraba de pie enfrente de ella con las manos en su bolsillos, esperando a que la chica dijese algo.

— Bueno, Ichigo, aquí nos despedimos. — le tendió la mano, pero el no la acepto.

— Ni loco creerás que dejaré que vayas sola a estas horas. — dijo con una leve sonrisa y cejas arqueadas.

— Puedo cuidarme sola, además vivo cerca.

— Es igual, créeme que eres demasiado llamativa como para que puedas irte tu sola a algún lado a estas horas. — insistió. — te acompañaré.

— ¿Eso es una afirmación o una petición? — preguntó divertida.

— ¿De verdad lo preguntas? — cuestionó de igual manera. La muchacha se dio por rendida y desvió su mirada, dándole paso libre para acompañarla. — Vamos.

Ambos salieron poco a poco del recinto, esquivando a menos gente de la que Rukia se encontró al entrar y recibiendo menos piropos ya que contaba con la matadora mirada de su pelinaranjo guardaespaldas. Con cuidado y a pasos más o menos lentos, consiguieron salir del recinto donde una ráfaga fresca daba constancia del cambio de temperatura.

La morena no pudo evitar frotarse sus desnudos brazos en un abrazo a si misma ya que tan solo salió con sus altos tacones y su escueto vestido negro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Se arrepintió de no haber cogido algo de abrigo.

— ¿Tienes frio? — preguntó el pelinaranja.

La respuesta era obvia.

— Un poco, sí... — dijo sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma.

El joven comenzó a andar e hizo un ademán a la morena para que le siguiera. Apenas unos pasos y estaban en frente de un pequeño aparcamiento donde sonó el pitido de un coche abriéndose. El de Ichigo. Se quedó a unos pasos de distancia observándole como metía medio cuerpo en el coche en busca de algo.

Segundos después salía con su chaqueta del trabajo y cerraba el coche de nuevo con ese mismo pitidito y las luces intermitentes se encendieron un instante para apagarse de nuevo. Caminó de nuevo hacia ella, acomodando la prenda y se la acercó.

— Toma, con esto no pasarás frio. — la chica observo la chaqueta de hombre uno instantes y luego la cogió para ponérsela aunque le quedase grande.

— Arigato...

La muchacha agradecida, se abrocho el abrigo con sus manos y comenzaron a andar hacia su casa. Continuaron hablando, descubriendo que ni uno era tan pervertido ni que la otra era tan creída. Aunque no estaba nada mal eso de coquetear con el otro, era divertido.

Entre charlas sin sentidos, insinuaciones bastante directas y alguna que otra carcajada, sus pies llegaron finalmente a casa de la morena. Esta se paró y miró a su nuevo amigo con una leve sonrisa, quitándose poco a poco la prenda que le dejó para devolvérsela.

— Gracias por acompañarme... — agradeció mientras se terminaba de sacar una manga. — y gracias por la chaqueta. — volvió a agradecerle devolviéndosela con una cordial sonrisa.

— No hay de qué.

— ¡Qué raro! — fingió sorprenderse, llamando la atención de Ichigo. — ¿De verdad "no hay de que"? Pensé que me pedirías algo pervertido.

— ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga? —se insinuó. — Y yo que intentaba ser gentil... —bromeó.

—Bakamono...

Ambos rieron ligeramente, desviando sus miradas un instantes para después observarse de nuevo de forma más sosegada y con una sincera sonrisa en sus rostros. Sopló otra pequeña brisa que hizo que las piernas de Rukia se enfriaran aún más y la hiciesen volver a la realidad.

—Bueno, voy dentro, empieza a hacer frio. — comentó mientras se frotaba sus brazos.

— Adiós... — se acercó a ella y le dio su sencillo beso en la mejilla. — ¿Nos veremos en la reunión del viernes? — preguntó separándose de ella.

— Es posible... — contestó dándole la espalda y entrando en casa. — Adiós, Ichigo.

El joven se quedó observándola entrar en casa, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Pero el chico de cabellos naranjas no era el único que observaba la situación; desde la ventana de la vivienda, Renji, el prometido de la morena observaba atento a ambos, con el ceño fruncido y algo de desconfianza.

Pero de esto, ninguno de los que estaban en el exterior se cercioraron y ambos siguieron su camino.

La joven morena se deslizó dentro de la casa, cerrando rápidamente la puerta y suspirando de golpe. Había aguantado muchísimo, y además fingiendo tranquilidad cuando en realidad estaba nerviosa de tener a aquel hombre en frente suya después de todo... cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para luego bajarse de sus tacones.

Intento caminar sosegada por el pasillo y al entrar en el salón se encontró con Renji de pié al lado del sofá dando un respingo al verle despierto a esas horas.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado porque llegabas tarde... — pregunto con voz neutra y mirando el reloj que reposaba en su muñeca.

— Salí a tomar algo... — contestó dejando el bolso sobre una silla e intentando escabullirse de la situación, siempre con su porte tranquilo.

Renji la observó detenidamente, llevaba alguna que otra copa de más y parecía extraña, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar quién era su anaranjado acompañante.

— ¿Quién era ese hombre? — volvió a interrogar siguiendo a Rukia la cual caminaba directa a su recámara.

— Un amigo. — volvió a contestar, está vez con pesadez mientras entraba en la habitación, seguida a escasos pasos de Renji.

— ¿Un amigo? — repitió escéptico, pero con total y fingida tranquilidad. — ¿Quién es...? — preguntó desconfiado.

—Ay Renji, ¿por qué tantas preguntas...? —se quejó agobiada y cansada. El alcohol ahora le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza y el no dejaba de preguntarla cosas.

Cosas que no quería responder.

— Creo que tengo el derecho de preguntarte quien es ese hombre, soy tu prometido... — reprendió sin dejar de observar como prácticamente quería evitarle y seguía con su labor de quitarse el vestido para ponerse el pijama.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mi? — la morena le miro de reojo mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama.

— No se trata de eso. — contestó tajante, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. — Solo quiero saber quién es ese hombre. Nunca le había visto contigo.

— Ah... — suspiró cansada mientras se metía en la cama con cuidado. — solo es el hijo de Kurosaki Isshin. — respondió arropándose en las mantas y escondiéndose de su cargo de conciencia.

— ¿Kurosaki Isshin? — su prometido se relajó y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde más tranquilo. — ¿El hombre con el que estamos negociando en la empresa?

— Ajá... —afirmó mientras intentaba hacerse la dormida.

— De todos modos... — giró su cabeza para observar la espalda de su esposa mientras intentaba dormir. — ¿Que hacías con su hijo?

— Ay Renji, me lo encontré por casualidad, ya... — contestó molesta y algo enfadada, rezando porque dejase de preguntar.

— Ah... está bien... — se dio por vencido y se sintió mal por hacerle tantas preguntas por lo que se metió en la cama tras apagar la luz, apegándose a su cuerpo para susurrarle unas disculpas. — Lo siento.

— ... — no contestó, se limitó a notar como su prometido besaba su nuca y empezaba a acariciar su vientre. — No... no pasa nada... — le disculpó nerviosa al ver lo que estaba intentando su futuro esposo.

— Bueno, quiero disculparme de todos modos... — sugirió indirectamente con voz ronca, apegándose más al menudo cuerpo de ella.

La muchacha se removió incomoda, gruñendo levemente para hacerle ver que no tenía ganas, pero el insistía con más ímpetu. La muchacha intentaba alejarse de él, pero su límite era el borde de la cama o el suelo, y del primer lugar no quería moverse por lo que opto por retirar sus manos y comenzar a negarse en voz alta.

— Renji... oe, Renji... no... — susurro de forma que pudiese escucharle, pero él estaba más concentrado en besar la blanquecina piel de su cuello. — Renji... — le advirtió una vez más, con un tono más fastidiado y apartando con más fuerza las grandes manos de su prometido. — ¡Renji! He dicho que no. — alzó la voz, negándose de forma tajante.

El pelirrojo paro bruscamente, observando a su prometida dándole la espalda y no pudo evitar que un gesto triste se formase en su rostro, para después ser aplacado por rabia y frustración. La morena se refugió con firmeza entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos enfadada, sin dejar de darle la espalda, cosa que el imitó girándose hacia el otro lado.

Otra noche fría mas...

.

**Y hasta aquí. ¡Amo los duelos entre estos dos! Son tan sexosos y hotosos con sus insinuaciones *O* Me encanta cuando su personalidad cambia a una así, tan descarada. Bueno, siento que halláis tenido que presenciar IchiSenna y Renruki, pero es necesario. Os prometo que el próximo capitulo compensará y habrá más... MUCHÍSIMO más Ichiruki. Nada más, que decir solo que gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que os halla gustado.**

**El próximo viernes subiré el capitulo 2, a no ser que me impaciente mucho y lo suba antes. Ya veré, depende de las ganas que tengan de leer (?) Y eso solo puedo saberlo por... UN REVIEW. Así que ya saben, pinchen en el botoncito y escríbanme su opinion.**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo antes de tiempo con el capitulo 2. ¡Lo sé! ¡No me pude resistir a subirlo el viernes! T_T Tenía que hacerlo hoy. xD Bueno, aquí hay mucho más Ichiruki como os prometí, espero que os guste y bueno hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, pero lo dejo en las anotaciones del final. Sin mucho más que decir, repito que hay OoC, algo picante pero todavía nada de lemmon, eso en el próximo capitulo :3 Hahaha Bueno, ¡A leer! :**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Capitulo 2

_"El control de tu vida"_

Despertaron con el sonido del despertador de la misma manera en la que se habían dormido. Separados. La primera en despertarse fue la morena, pero sin embargo se quedó en la cama, fingiendo estar dormida para no tener que enfrentarse a Renji. El pelirrojo, dos minutos después bostezo y se incorporó en la cama.

Podía notar la mirada de su prometido clavada en su espalda, y no se equivocaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se limito a escuchar como resoplaba para después salir de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta de madera. Rukia se destensó durante unos instantes y se esparció en la cama, abriendo lo máximo posible sus extremidades y suspirando sonoramente.

El día anterior fue extraño, sinceramente nunca pensó que se encontraría con aquel hombre y que acabasen llevándose bien.

Se incorporó en la cama abriendo ampliamente su boca para bostezar y estirándose una vez más, para después sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, lo más probable, producido por el alcohol que tomo por la noche. Aún así, nada que una pastilla no pudiese arreglar.

Salió poco a poco de la cama, dispuesta a darse una ducha que la terminase de despertar. Cogió sus toallas y se adentró al baño de su habitación. No tardó en encender el grifo y quitarse el pijama para meterse debajo del agua caliente. Seguramente, Renji ya se habría cerciorado que no estaba dormida, pero seguro que después del incidente del día anterior no volvería a entrar al baño sin llamar.

Dejó que el agua salpicase su cara durante un rato y después cogió aire. Su vida era aburrida, monótona y además, no podía tomar sus decisiones ya que la habían prometido con alguien que no amaba, pero aún así aceptó por las presiones de su hermano y el resto del clan Kuchiki. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era saber que Renji, aquel amigo de toda la vida, si estaba enamorado de ella... y eso la hacía sentir miserable, porque sabía que jamás podría corresponderle.

La morena siempre soñó con vivir libre, sin ataduras, sin apellidos influyentes que requerían unas normas que no iban con ella para nada. Quería experimentar la vida, sentir todos esos sentimientos que describían en sus shojos de cuando era adolescente, quería vivir la vida a su manera, pero no se lo tenían permitido.

Suspiró sonoramente y apagó el grifo de la ducha. Se quedó quieta durante unos segundos en medio de la ducha, meditando y mentalizándose que esa era su vida. Salió del cubículo y se arropó en un albornoz corto, poniéndose la toalla en su cabeza para secarse el pelo. Su estomago rugió, así que fue a la cocina a desayunar, y además, encontrarse con Renji de nuevo.

Salió tapada con su albornoz y sus pies descalzos por el pasillo, llegando a la amplia cocina y encontrándose como siempre a Renji tomándose su taza de café y leyendo el periódico. Había dejado un poco de café para ella, como siempre, por lo que no tardó en ir a servirse uno, no sin antes dar los buenos días.

—Buenos días... — se adelantó él como siempre, observándola vagamente por encima del periódico.

—Buenos días... —contestó mientras se servía café y daba un bostezo.

— Ha llamado tu hermano, dice que la reunión será hoy en vez del viernes. — explicó sin mirarla.

— ¿Hoy? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó tranquila mientras se sobaba las sienes.

— Dijo que no quería perder tiempo, y que contra antes se confirmaran las cosas mejor.

— Ah... está bien... — suspiró cansada, buscando una aspirina.

— Si quieres puedo ir yo en tu lugar. — alzó de nuevo su mirada por encima del periódico. — te ves cansada.

— Estoy cansada. — afirmó dando un sorbo a su taza de café y sin dejar de buscar las aspirinas. — pero no es necesario que vayas tu, estas de vacaciones y es mi obligación.

— Aún así, puedo ir si quieres. — insistió.

— No Renji, gracias. — contestó seca y somnolienta.

— Como quieras... — desistió volviendo la vista a su periódico y dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

Monotonía, siempre igual, día tras día... era aburrido, todo era aburrido, ella quería algo distinto cada mañana, quería besos de buenos días, duchas compartidas, desayunos en la cama, despertar abrazada a la persona que amaba... pero si empezamos por el principio, todo esto sería imposible, ya que la persona que amaba no era Renji.

Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su café.

Al menos, seguro que hoy sería un día divertido o por lo menos emocionante. Estaría ahí, en la reunión, aquel pelinaranja depravado que le daba un toque diferente a sus aburridos días...

.

* * *

.

Unos toques a la puerta de su despacho y se deja ver a la heredera de los Kuchiki, ataviada con una blusa blanca remetida en su falda de tubo negra, más corta que la del día anterior, pero para nada descocada. Sin embargo, estilizaban aún más su perfecta figura.

— Nii-sama, ¿puedo entrar? — preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Adelante. — la incitó a entrar sin mirarla y continuando con su papeleo.

La muchacha entro con cautela e intentando importunarle lo menos posible. Caminó con cuidado de no caerse de sus tacones y con maestría se acerco al escritorio de su hermano, quien le ofreció sentarse sin decir ni una palabra.

— Me dijo Renji que habías adelantado la reunión con los Kurosaki. — habló la morena mientras se sentaba en la silla.

— Exacto. — corroboró sellando algunos papeles.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tanta prisa? — habló en un tono educado y tranquilo.

— Simplemente, me apetece empezar contra antes con el proyecto y ponerlo en funcionamiento.

— Ah... claro. — hubo un incomodo silencio y la morena se dedico a observar el despacho, esperando a que su hermano dijese algo o a que a ella se le ocurriese algún tema del que hablar.

— Rukia. — la llamó con su típica voz imperturbable.

— ¿Hai? — contestó al instante.

— Quiero que tengas cuidado y no mezcles lo personal con el trabajo. — advirtió sin dejar de sellar papeles.

La morena pestañeó intentando entender a que se refería,

— ¿Renji?

— No. — se negó — Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ahora sí, entendía menos el por qué decía eso.

— No... no entiendo a que te refieres Nii-sama.

— No me gusta ese chico. — explicó sin rodeos. — He visto la manera en que te mira y espero que no te involucres más de lo debido con él.

— ¿Insinúas algo, Nii-sama? — preguntó algo ofendida, aunque en el fondo estaba fingiendo para quedar bien frente a su hermano.

— No insinúo nada, tan solo te advierto. Recuerda que estas prometida.

— Lo recuerdo muy bien, Nii-sama. — se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, ahora dolida. Byakuya la observo de reojo. — Al fin y al cabo, fue gracias a ti. — ironizó.

— Rukia, no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo. — ceso de mirarla y continuó a sus papeles.

— No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, ¿me equivoco? — pero Rukia no quería dejar el tema.

Byakuya suspiró, dejó sus papeles y la observo con gesto cansado. Iba a responderla, pero la secretaria al otro lado de la línea comenzó a hablar.

— Byakuya-sama, los señores Kurosaki ya han llegado. ¿Les hago pasar?

— Hazles pasar a la sala de juntas, por favor. — contestó mirando de reojo a Rukia, quien continuaba con sus brazos cruzados y mirando amargamente hacia otro lado.

— Por supuesto, Byakuya-sama.

Y la línea se cortó, dejando entre ellos un incomodo silencio. El moreno selló los dos últimos papeles y los archivó en una carpeta, para después levantarse serio, acomodándose la corbata. Miró a su hermana, quien no se movía de su posición y cerró los ojos cansado de la situación.

— Rukia, coge esa carpeta y vamos a la reunión.

—... — suspiró rendida y le hizo caso. — Hai...

Portó la carpeta con todos los documentos necesarios para la reunión y caminó detrás de su hermano, con la vista en el suelo y un tanto afligida por la conversación que siempre empezaban pero nunca terminaban. Salieron del despacho a la recepción, donde la secretaria les saludo con una cordial sonrisa, para después adentrarse en la sala de reuniones que quedaba a la izquierda.

Abrieron la puerta, pero Rukia continuaba mirando al suelo a diferencia del joven Kurosaki, quien nada más ver pasar a los dos Kuchikis, sus ojos se postraron en la morena. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar, más Rukia tan solo hizo una reverencia educada y se sentó seria en la silla.

— Buenos días, Kuchiki-sama. — el padre de los Kurosaki saludó primero, dando un apretón de manos al noble. — Me alegro que haya considerado tan rápido nuestra propuesta.

— Pensé que contra antes pusiésemos en marcha el proyecto, sería mejor.

— Sin ninguna duda, me alegro de su decisión.

Mientras los más longevos hablaban de negocios y adulaciones corteses, los ojos de Ichigo no se apartaban de la morena. Ahora no encandilado por su belleza, que también, sino por su gesto apagado , triste... pero a la vez enfadado. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, manteniendo la compostura que tantos años la tuvieron que haber inculcado.

— Bien, pues comencemos entonces. ¿Les parece? — habló el Kuchiki sentándose al lado de su hermana.

— Por supuesto, comencemos.

— Rukia, los informes por favor. — la sacó de sus pensamientos para que comenzase a explicar.

— Sí, claro... — suspiró con el ceño fruncido para después relajarse y empezar a hablar. — Tengo estos documentos donde explica bien todo el proceso que deberán seguir, no es más que nuestras condiciones para sellar el trato. Será conveniente que las lean con tranquilidad y den su visto bueno. — explicó formal y seria, repartiendo los documentos a Isshin y su hijo.

— Ajá... entendido.

— También hemos pensado en unas propuestas que pueden ser de ayuda para nuestro proyecto. — continuó hablando. — Nii-sama. — le dio paso para que comenzase a explicar el.

El Kuchiki comenzó a explicar y a hablar de negocios con el padre de los Kurosaki. Aún así, y aunque Ichigo tendría que estar atento, no podía dejar de mirar a Rukia. Quería saber que la ocurría, era tanto misterio el que portaba que no le dejaba concentrarse en nada más. Quería saber el porqué de ese comportamiento serio, no tenía nada que ver con la chica coqueta y socarrona del día anterior.

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban, los ojos de Rukia se alzaron frágiles y se fundieron con los del pelinaranjo, el cual se quedó absorto mirándola. Se hundió en esas orbes azules, o quizá violetas, sintiendo como la frustración, la rabia y la tristeza se acumulaban en el iris de la mujer. Hipnotizante y misterioso, no pudo dejar de observarla, hasta que la muchacha volvió a bajar afligida sus orbes rompiendo el contacto visual.

Ichigo parpadeó perplejo, no sabía que le había pasado, pero cuando miro sus ojos fue como si todo alrededor se parase.

Y durante toda la aburrida y larga reunión, no volvió a tener ese contacto visual. Aunque él la miraba esperando que ella volviese a dedicarle esos ojos violetas, nunca alzo su vista hacia él. Pasó la reunión, y los cuatro que había en aquella sala ahora se encontraban de pié, hablando de forma más relajada. A excepción de la morena.

— Yare, yare, cada vez queda poco para cerrar definitivamente el trato. —hablo Isshin animado. —¿Que les parece si vamos a tomarnos algo para relajarnos?

— Kurosaki-san, no es necesario... — habló Byakuya, intentando escaquearse y alejar a su hermana de Ichigo, al que otra vez le había pillado sin dejar de mirarla.

— Por favor, insisto, no me haga el feo.

El noble suspiró y finalmente accedió por educación.

—Está bien, usted nos guía. — aceptó indicándoles que ya podían salir.

— Genial, han abierto un sitio nuevo muy bueno, tradicional. Podemos pedir un poco de sake.

Los dos hombres salieron primero de la sala, hablando de nimiedades y nada relacionado con la empresa. Byakuya, aparte de ser reservado, era hombre de pocas palabras por lo que el único que hablaba sin parar era el moreno Kurosaki. Y mientras por detrás, les seguían sus descendientes, completamente callados.

Se mantuvieron en mutismo hasta que salieron a la calle. La situación empezaba a ser incomoda, no por el silencio, si no por ver a aquella mujer que parecía tan dura, verla ahora ida y afligida.

—Chs... — la llamo chistándola, ella miró de reojo y con sus cejas arqueadas esperando ver qué tontería iba a decir ahora aquel hombre. — ¿Que le pasó a tu falda? ¿Cada día encoge más? — habló en un tono normal, algo bajo para que Byakuya no escuchara.

La morena sonrió levemente y dejó de mirarle.

— ¿Acaso no haces nada más que mirarme las faldas? —contraatacó volviendo a la normalidad, pero aún apagada.

— Ya te dije, es tu culpa. — ambos rieron ligeramente. — Debes dejar de provocar tanto, Kuchiki.

— Me reitero a mi respuesta de ayer: deja de ser tan degenerado. — y otra sonrisa furtiva por parte de ambos.

Byakuya se giró levemente, vigilando a su hermana y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ichigo, en señal de advertencia, pero otra vez los gritos de Isshin diciendo "Aquel es el lugar, vamos, vamos." le hicieron volver a su desinteresada conversación.

Mientras caminaban al refinado local, la morena observó de reojo a Ichigo, quien caminaba vista al frente y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su americana, como siempre. No pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente y agachar la mirada, aquel idiota la había animado después de todo.

— Bienvenidos señores, por favor tomen asiento donde deseen. —una cordial camarera les recibió nada más entrar al tradicional local.

Todos caminaron hasta una mesa que les daba privacidad gracias a los biombos de madera con estampados florales. Se sentaron de igual manera que en la junta, los hermanos en un lado y padre e hijo enfrente. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar Byakuya que aquel mirón de Ichigo se acercase a su hermana.

— ¡Y bien! ¿Pedimos algo para tomar? —habló más animado el padre de los Kurosaki.

— Claro, lo que quiera usted, Kurosaki-san. — contestó con voz neutra el moreno.

— ¡Señorita! — llamó a la camarera — Tráiganos cuatro vasos de sake, por favor.

— En seguida señor. — la educada camarera hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Byakuya no hablaba, Ichigo se sentía incomodo por la penetrante y asesina mirada de este, Rukia continuaba callada e Isshin... Isshin no podía soportar tanto silencio por lo que se aventuró a entablar una conversación.

— Etto... Rukia-chan, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si no es indiscreción. — preguntó cordial a la morena.

— Oh, pues tengo 25 años. — contestó amable y sonriente.

Otra vez Ichigo vio como esa sonrisa era fingida. El había podido ver la sonrisa verdadera de esa mujer, así que a él no podía engañarle.

— ¿26? Creía que eras más joven. — continuó hablando para luego darle una palmada en la espalda a su hijo. —Ichigo tiene los 26 recién cumplidos.

Y las miradas de ambos volvieron a cruzarse, creando en ambos una corriente eléctrica que les recorrió por completo. Ante esto, ambos apartaron las miradas al instante. _"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_ pensaron.

— Aquí tienen señores, si necesitan algo más solo llámenme.

La joven camarera hizo otra reverencia y se marcho de aquella mesa para atender a los escasos clientes que había. Cada uno tomo con delicadeza su vaso de sake y lo sostuvieron en la palma de sus manos, hasta que Isshin decidió brindar.

— Bien, brindemos por la unión de nuestras empresas. — alzó animado el vaso, a lo que los demás le imitaron de forma más tranquila. — ¡Kampai!

— Kampai. — repitieron todos de manera más sosegada y bebieron.

— Ahg, está bueno ¿verdad? Aquí tienen un sake exquisito. — Isshin dejó su vaso en la mesa con una sonrisa y miró a la morena. — Rukia-chan, ¿quieres más?

— Oh, no Kurosaki-san, así está bien. — se negó con voz dulce y educada. — Arigato.

— Bueno, pues yo me serviré otro. ¿Kuchiki-san, quiere usted otro? — ofreció.

— No, gracias. — se negó también, pero más serio y tajante.

El Kurosaki se rascó incomodo la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa, para después servirse otro vaso y tomárselo de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y clavó su mirada en Rukia, la cual estaba algo afligida, por lo que decidió preguntar.

— Rukia-chan, ¿estás bien? — preguntó algo preocupado.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí... es solo que estoy algo cansada. — mintió con una fingida sonrisa.

Ichigo no la perdía de vista, y Byakuya no perdía de vista a Ichigo.

— Es normal, toda la mudanza y los planes de boda te tienen que dejar agotada. — Rukia sonrió amargamente mirando hacia otro lado. — Por cierto, ¿para cuándo os casareis? — preguntó inocente Isshin.

— Todavía no lo sabemos. — alzó la mirada más tranquila y miró de reojo a su hermano. — Quizá Nii-sama me haga el favor y lo organice él. — le mandó una ponzoñosa indirecta. — como todo... — musito.

—Rukia, compórtate. —habló el noble con serenidad.

— No dije nada que no fuese cierto. — desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario a Byakuya.

— Guarda silencio, Rukia, y compórtate. No seas infantil. —habló con su peculiar tranquilidad.

— Claro, ahora tengo que guardar silencio, como siempre. — frunció el ceño y cerro sus ojos, intentando mantener la paciencia, mientras los Kurosaki observaban apenados la discusión.

—Rukia. — advirtió alzando levemente su voz.

— Suficiente... —susurró levantándose dando un golpe con sus manos sobre la mesa. Todos la observaron fijamente, en especial Ichigo. La morena hizo una reverencia a los Kurosaki y se marchó rápidamente de allí.

Ichigo iba a ir detrás de ella, pero el brazo de su padre se lo impidió y le obligo a sentarse de nuevo, ya que él también se había dado cuenta de cómo el noble vigilaba a su hijo. El pelinaranjo no tuvo nada más que hacer que volver a su sitio y observar el camino por el que se había ido una enfadada Rukia Kuchiki.

— Yo... lo lamento mucho Kuchiki-san. No pretendía crear una situación así. — e hizo una reverencia.

— No te disculpes, Kurosaki-san. No es culpa tuya... — el noble desvió su mirada hacia donde Ichigo la tenía hace unos momentos. — Rukia tiene que aprender las responsabilidades que conlleva ser un Kuchiki...

.

* * *

.

El día había sido raro, muy raro. El rápido y precipitado cambio de día para la reunión, el ánimo desganado de Rukia y para colmo, aquella discusión que le había dejado preocupado por ella. Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿a que se referían? Aunque no era tonto y algo pudo entender de aquella disputa.

Salió del baño tras darse una ducha, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra sobre sus hombros. Caminó por su solitario y espacioso apartamento hasta llegar a la cocina, la cual estaba a oscuras como el resto de la casa, para beberse un refrescante zumo, el cual no tardo en saborear apoyándose en la encimera.

Pero su relajación se vio aplacada cuando su móvil vibró sonoramente en la mesa de la cocina. Dejó la lata de zumo y se acercó a ver de quien era la llamada entrante, y en la pantalla intermitente del móvil aparecía el nombre de Senna.

Desmarcó y contesto.

— Hey, Senna, ¿qué tal? — contestó tranquilo y retomando su labor de beberse el refresco.

— ¿Yo? Perfectamente, gracias. — habló divertida como siempre. — Pero tu amiguita al parecer no esta tan bien.

— ¿Mi amiga? ¿Qué amiga? — cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Aquella con la que estuviste hablando anoche en el bar.

— ¿Rukia? —se sorprendió. — ¿Qué le pasa a Rukia? ¿Está mal?

— A tu amiga lo único que le pasa es que se ha pasado de copas y he tenido que llevármela del local. — explico irónica. — No sabía donde llevarla y solo decía que no quería volver a casa. ¿Te importa que la lleve a tu casa o estas ocupado con alguna señorita? — su tono de voz ahora era divertido y burlesco.

—No, no estoy con nadie. Tráela aquí, o mejor, ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡TOC TOC! — canturreó a la vez que sonaban unos golpecitos en la puerta de su apartamento.

Ahí estaba, esa mujer siempre hacía lo mismo. Colgó y fue corriendo hasta la puerta, sosteniendo el nudo de su toalla para evitar problemas y abrió, dejando ver a una Rukia siendo sostenida por Senna, la cual sostenía los zapatos de la morena, ya que el andar con tacones y estar borracha no era una buena combinación.

— ¡Hola! — saludó alegre, pasando al apartamento con Rukia al lado. — ¿Ves? Hice lo que me dijiste: "Avisa antes de venir"— imitó la voz de Ichigo— ¿Ves como me acuerdo? — Rió.

— Ya, ya lo veo... — suspiró cerrando la puerta del apartamento y caminando a su habitación para ponerse unos pantalones al menos.

— ¿Dónde te dejo a la bella durmiente? — preguntó parándose en el salón.

—Túmbala en el sofá, ahora me encargo yo. — chilló desde su cuarto mientras se ponía tan solo los pantalones del pijama.

—Uuh, Kurosaki-kun, eso suena muy mal... —rió al escuchar lo que dijo.

— Bueno, bueno... no la haré nada, ¿por quién me tomas? — y apareció por el arco de la puerta, atándose el cordón de su pantalón.

— ¿De verdad lo preguntas...? —cuestionó observando a la morena, quien no decía palabra y se mantenía tumbada con su rostro escondido. —Está muy mal... no es de las que se vuelve divertida cuando se emborracha.

— Ya veo... — se quedo quieto al lado de Senna, observando a la morena.

— Bueno Ichigo, la dejo en tus manos. — se puso de puntillas y le dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla. —Yo debo volver al trabajo. — y caminó hacia la salida.

— Ten cuidado. — le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la morena.

— Lo tendré... y tú no te aproveches de ella. — fue lo último que dijo con su característico tomo bromista para después salir del apartamento.

Ahora todo se quedó en completo silencio, Rukia tumbada en aquel sofá, con su rostro escondido e Ichigo observándola fijamente. El pelinaranjo suspiró y se agachó frente el sofá, llamando con cuidado a la morena mientras la mecía.

— Rukia... oe, Rukia. — continuó moviéndola hasta que pareció que la muchacha se cansó y se incorporó con cuidado, sin mirarle y con sus ojos todavía ocultos por su pelo. — Rukia... — la llamó con un tono más dulce y preocupado, mientras apartaba con delicadeza el pelo de su rostro.

—...— ella continuaba sin contestar, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Ichigo, al apartar el azabache cabello pudo observar su rostro mojado seguramente por las lágrimas, cansado y sobre todo frustrado.

— Rukia, venga... te llevaré a mi habitación. —habló serio mientras la cargaba, cosa a lo que Rukia no puso la más mínima oposición ya que enroscó sus frágiles brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La llevó cual princesa, aunque esta estaba ebria, hasta su habitación. Podía notar como su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello ya que había escondido su rostro ahí. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerzas a pelinaranjo, y este tan solo sintió pesar por ella.

Pasó a la habitación sin problemas ya que la puerta estaba abierta y la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama. Ahora, por fin, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del joven. Sus orbes tenían un toque azulado, mirada cansada, frustrada y ansiosa, suplicante de amor y cariño. Quería dejar de mirarla, pero no podía, quedó absorbido en sus ojos, más aún cuando la tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Se alejó asustado, más que nada porque se estaba sintiendo nervioso y el nunca se había sentido inquieto al estar cerca de una mujer, pero ella... ella era tan diferente a las demás, que tuvo miedo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de allí así, Rukia? — preguntó sin mirarla, sentado en el borde de la cama mientras ella le observaba embelesada y sin decir nada. — Peleaste con tu hermano, de eso no hay duda... pero ¿por qué? — y la morena no contestó, estaba concentrada observando como el pelinaranja hablaba, así que se incorporó poco a poco en la cama. — Además, no tenías porque emborracharte así.

—Shhh. — le mandó callar cuando este giró el rostro para observarla, más tal fue su asombro al encontrársela de rodillas en la cama a su lado, observándole con ímpetu y ansias.

— Rukia... recuéstate, debes descansar un poco... oe- — más se sorprendió cuando la ebria morena estampo sus labios contra los del pelinaranjo. Se quedó anonadado mientras la chica movía con experiencia sus labios sobre los suyos, sentándose sobre su regazo poco a poco y acariciando su masculino pecho desnudo con sus finas manos.

Entonces su cordura voló y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sabía dulce, tal y como se había imaginado. Sus labios eran suaves y femeninos, expertos y sobre todo embriagantes. Debía parar, ella estaba borracha, pero no podía hacerlo... no después de haber probado un pedazo de paraíso. Apretó sus caderas contra su cuerpo mientras el beso se tornaba más salvaje. Sus lenguas batallaban dejando un sabor a licor y naranja.

De los labios de la morena se escapaban suspiros por la ligera fricción, y él intentaba controlarse casi en vano. Estaba reticente, pero correspondía sin querer ya que ella parecía no querer echar el freno. En un acto de inconsciencia, el pelinaranjo bajó sus manos a los muslos de la morena, acariciándolos fervorosamente y corroborando que eran tan suaves como parecían.

Las manos de Rukia acariciaban cada vez con más ímpetu los bien formados pectorales de aquel hombre, hasta que decidió bajar hasta su abdomen igual de bien trabajado y se atrevió a introducir sus pequeñas manos en el pantalón de pijama de Ichigo, que como bien se dijo antes, no tenía nada más debajo.

Ichigo dio un respingo al notar su tacto ahí y un ronco gemido escapó breve de sus labios. Pero después dejó de corresponder poco a poco, ya que su conciencia le repetía una vez tras otra "_No lo hagas_". Agarró la mano de la morena y obligó a sacarla de _ahí_, pero ella no paraba de besarle donde pudiese. Labios, cuello, mejillas... todo fue cubierto por los ansiosos besos de Rukia.

—Rukia... oe... para...Rukia... — la llamaba entre beso y beso. —Rukia... Rukia... no puedes hacer esto... estas borracha... — la apartó con delicadeza pero con fuerza para mantenerla quieta durante un momento.

La morena le observo fijamente, con gesto serio y respirando agitada. Su ceño se frunció, al igual que sus labios y una lágrima tras otra empezó a surcar sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Por qué no puedo? ¿eh! ¡Nunca puedo hacer nada! — comenzó a gritarle mientras le pegaba en el pecho, Ichigo tan solo intentaba tranquilizarla. — ¡Rukia nunca puede hacer nada! ¿Por qué, Ichigo? ¿Por qué? ¡Dejadme en paz...! —su voz se quebró y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Ichigo, sollozando débilmente. — Dejadme vivir como yo quiera... — los golpes contra su pecho eran cada vez más débiles, tanto que parecían caricias. — Ya... ya no más... voy a hacer lo que quiera... ¿entendiste...? Lo que quiera...

Los golpes cesaron, al igual que sus rabiosas palabras y finalmente el alcohol hizo efecto, dejándola dormida, sentada encima de Ichigo, el cual tan solo la sostenía para que no cayese. Estaba sorprendido por lo que decía, pero sabía que la muchacha estaba pasándolo mal.

Estuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, escuchando la respiración acompasada de la morena. Con delicadeza se levantó con ella en brazos y la recostó de nuevo en la cama, arropándola con las sábanas. Acarició su rostro levemente compungido, retirando sus lágrimas y suspiró.

Ahora necesitaba otra ducha, y bien fría.

.

* * *

.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, notando como la luz se colaba entre las ventanas. Decidió no hacer movimientos bruscos, porque para empezar no sabía ni donde estaba tumbada y por consecuente, seguro que tenía una señora resaca. Apoyó su mano en el cómodo colchón y se incorporó con cuidado, pero eso no evitó que un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacase. Se llevó su otra mano al rostro y se frotó los ojos.

El siguiente paso que tenía que dar, era mirar si estaba con la ropa en su sitio, por lo que alzó las sábanas y dio un suspiro de alivio. Todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Ahora, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Esa habitación no la había visto nunca, y por lo tanto, no tendría ni idea de quien vivía ahí. Salió de las sábanas y con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cama, volviendo a sobarse las sienes por el persistente dolor de cabeza. Ahora tenía que intentar recordar... y no tardaron en venir imágenes a su cabeza.

Fue al bar de la noche pasada, empezó a beber y beber, Senna la tuvo que sacar del local y como es tan maja la llevo a algún lugar. Siguió intentando recordar, una resaca no iba a poder con su capacidad intelectual. Sí, la llevó a un bloque de edificios muy alto, entraron y subieron hasta un piso, no recordaba cual era ahora, pero era lo de menos. Luego... la tuvo quieta frente a una puerta mientras llamaba y...

Vale, ya recordaba donde estaba, y con eso muchas otras cosas más.

—Santo cielo... — suspiró con su cabeza entre sus manos.

— Veo que ya despertaste. — habló Ichigo desde la puerta. — Menuda curda te metiste ayer.

— Las he tenido peores... — contestó pasando sus manos por su cara y observando a Ichigo con los ojos somnolientos. — Chst... más te vale no haberte aprovechado de mi. — bromeó para ver la reacción del pelinaranjo.

— Chs... n-no digas tonterías. — Se estaba haciendo el tonto, comprobado. Podría haber contestado algo como _"Fuiste tú la que se quería aprovechar de mi anoche"_, pero no lo dijo. Definitivamente, sí, quería hacerse el tonto.

— Que más da... — con esfuerzo se levanto de la cama, acomodándose la falda del día anterior. — ¿Tienes una aspirina o algo que me quite este horrible dolor de cabeza?

—Claro. Pero deberías comer algo antes. — recomendó sin dejar de mirarla. — ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

— Un café será suficiente... — pidió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

— Eso no es un desayuno, ven y mira a ver si quieres algo más sólido. — la agarro suavemente de la muñeca y la guió por los pasillos.

Su tacto, era tan cálido. Una sola mano suya seguro sería capaz de rodear la mitad de su cintura. Le gustaba esa sensación, así que sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar hasta la amplia cocina. Le observo, tenía un pijama sencillo, pantalón de deporte azul marino y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Sin duda, se pusiese lo que se pusiese ese hombre era realmente atractivo.

— Bien, ¿qué quieres? — la soltó y abrió la nevera. — Mira que estoy siendo amable.

—Hmm... dudo mucho que sepas hacer algo de lo que te pida. — contestó divertida y somnolienta mientras se sentaba en la silla.

— ¿Estas insinuando que soy un inútil? — bromeó rebuscando en el frigorífico.

— No insinuó nada, solo lo confirmo.

— Eres muy desconsiderada con alguien que te va a hacer el desayuno. — contraataco divertido y sacando ingredientes de la nevera. —Mira que podría estar haciendo ruido con las cacerolas para ayudarte con tu resaca. — ironizó.

— Está bien, está bien... lo que sea, gracias.

— Hm, así me gusta. — esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y comenzó a hacer un desayuno tradicional japonés.

La muchacha apoyo su mano en la barbilla y le observaba cocinar. Era gracioso en ocasiones, ya que se quemaba con las cacerolas que estaban en el fuego, o algo no le salía bien. Y ahora, estaba con una sonrisa estúpida propia de una quinceañera. Tras un largo rato de cocinar, el pelinaranjo le sirvió un bol de arroz con sopa de miso y un zumo de naranja.

—Arigato, Ichigo...

— Hm, está bien... aunque podría extorsionarte por esto, que lo sepas. — bromeó mientras se iba de la cocina durante un momento para volver con una cajetilla de medicina en la mano. — Toma, tu pastilla para la resaca.

— Veo que estás bien equipado. — aceptó la caja, sacando un comprimido para tomárselo con el zumo.

— No eres la única que se pasa de copas de vez en cuando. — confesó mientras se sentaba a comer. — Itadakkimasu.

—Itadakkimasu.

Ambos empezaron a comer en silencio el desayuno. La verdad, no se le daba nada mal cocinar a ese cabeza de chorlito. Estaba bastante bueno y eso se noto en la cara de satisfacción de Rukia y en su ímpetu por comer más.

— Veo que te gustó.

— Odio admitirlo, pero sí. — contestó rápidamente para seguir comiendo. — Por cierto...¿Dónde has dormido tu?

— En la habitación de invitados... — contestó llevándose un pedazo de arroz a la boca. — La tengo para cuando vienen a dormir mis hermanas.

— Ah...

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, e Ichigo comía tranquilamente observando a la morena devorar con hambre el desayuno. Sonrió tiernamente, hasta que de repente recordó la noche anterior y la sonrisa desapareció. ¿Debería decírselo o la mantendría en la inopia?

— Oe, Ichigo...

— Dime.

— Siento lo de anoche. — confesó dejando de comer.

— ¿A-A que te refieres? — se hizo el tonto.

— Ichigo, deja de fingir... lo recuerdo, no iba tan bebida. — le regañó divertida con una ceja alzada.

— Ah... bueno, en ese caso, no pasa nada... — desvió la mirada a otro lado.

— Aunque deberías disculparte. — atacó burlesca mientras volvía a comer.

— ¿Disculparme yo? ¿Por qué? — volvió a mirarla exaltado. — Fuiste tú la que se me echó encima. — acusó.

— Tú no te quedaste atrás, no quieras hacerte el tonto. — El pelinaranjo fue a replicar, pero cerro la boca sin decir nada y después se echó a reír con la morena.

— Está bien, lo siento, pero ya te dije... si me ponen las cosas en bandeja es difícil resistirse. — habló ya más serio, en un tono más sugestivo. — Da gracias que pude controlarme y que no soy un aprovechado.

— Sinceramente... — la morena dejó de comer y le miró fijamente, hablando seria pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. — No me habría importado.

Ahora sí, eso sí que le había descolocado. El arroz que estaba comiendo se le atragantó y comenzó a toser, sin dejar de creerse lo que aquella mujer le había dicho. Comenzó a darse golpes en el pecho para no ahogarse y cuando estuvo en condiciones, se levanto de nuevo y la miró atónito.

— ¿Que has dicho?

— Lo que escuchas. — contestó altanera. — Ya me cansé... de no poder controlar mi vida... — susurró.

— Pero... estás casada, eso no está bien... — habló el pelinaranjo, dudoso de sus propias palabras.

— ¿Me lo dice míster moralidad? — preguntó sarcástica.

— Sí, vale, lo sé... pero tú fuiste la que me atacó con eso la primera vez. — la recordó.

— Una puede cambiar de opinión... — su voz ahora era más seria y apenada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más, observándose mutuamente, con un Ichigo totalmente anonadado y con una Rukia que hablaba totalmente en serio.

— Pero aún así... estás prometida por algo... — contraatacó. — ¿Acaso no estás enamorada de tu futuro esposo? — cuestionó con media sonrisa.

— Deja de hacer suposiciones, Ichigo. — suspiró y le miró seriamente. —No tienes ni idea.

— Quizá debas contármelo.

— O quizás no. —rebatió astuta.

— ¿Le quieres?

— ¿Acaso eso importa? — la morena esbozó una media sonrisa.

— ¿Te me estás insinuando? — pregunto de nuevo con una incrédula y divertida sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustaría que así fuese?

— No me disgustaría para nada, la verdad. — confesó sin dejar de mirarla.

— Entonces que te parece si terminamos lo de anoche.

Mutismo.

Eso sí que le había desarmado por completo, y ahora su boca estaba abierta como un bobalicón. Rukia sonreía altanera sin dejar de observar al atontado pelinaranja, quien no decía palabra. Rukia, cansada de esperar, alzó una ceja para que reaccionara y así fue.

El pelinaranjo se levantó bruscamente de la silla y cargó a la morena en su hombro, llevándola de nuevo a su habitación y dejando el desayuno sin terminar...

.

* * *

.

**Ñiaaaaa soy mala malosa cortándolo aquí! XD Pero bueno, no tardaré en subir el siguiente capitulo con lemmon incluido, si señoritas. Ya está escrito así que no hay vuelta atrás, así que avisadas quedan de si quieren leerlo o no. Por lo tanto lo cambiaré a Rated M en el próximo cap. Estaros atentos ^^ Bueno, ¿que os parece? No tenéis más que dejarme un review ^^**

**PD: ¿ Habéis leído esa carta hacia fanfiction de protesta? Quieren eliminar los fics con escenas de sexo explícita y violencia. Me parece muy mal, estoy indignada. ¿Dónde está la libertad de expresión? Nosotros damos avisos del contenido de nuestros fics, si no te gustan o te molestan, no los leas ¿no? Nadie obliga a nadie a leer sexo o violencia, lo lees por cuenta propia... así que no entiendo porque un grupo de gentuza está intentando hacer que este tipo de fic sea eliminado de . u.u ¿Que os parece esto? Es MUY injusto... u.u**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	4. Capitulo 3

**¡Otra vez no me pude resistir! Acabé el capitulo cuatro y ya tengo que subir el tres para empezar con el cinco. Es que me gusta llevar un capitulo adelantado por si acaso. Bueno, ya salí de exámenes por lo que voy a tener más tiempo para actualizar y escribir, así que quizá... y solo quizá suba dos capítulos a la semana, depende de como vaya escribiendo el fic. O quizá empleé el tiempo en continuar mi otro proyecto :P De todos modos, si alguien tiene una sugerencia para un one-shot, pueden pedírmela por review. **

**¡Bien! Al caso, he cambiado el fic a Rated M, más que nada porque a partir de aquí la cosa se pone hot y habrá MUCHO lemmon. Así que avisados quedan. Si no quieren seguir leyendo, no les obligaré, queda bajo su propio riesgo. Así que bueno... ahí va el capitulo:**

**Advertencia: LEMMON**

Capitulo 3

_"Empieza el juego"_

.

_"— ¿Te me estás insinuando? — pregunto de nuevo con una incrédula y divertida sonrisa._

— _¿Te gustaría que así fuese?_

— _No me disgustaría para nada, la verdad. — confesó sin dejar de mirarla._

— _Entonces que te parece si terminamos lo de anoche._

_Mutismo._

_El pelinaranjo se levantó bruscamente de la silla y cargó a la morena en su hombro, llevándola de nuevo a su habitación y dejando el desayuno sin terminar."_

Caminó con la liviana mujer a su hombro, ansioso y con la ardiente necesidad de volver a probar sus labios, está vez, exentos de alcohol. ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de estar con esa mujer? Se estaba comportando como un autentico perrito yendo detrás de ella, cuando normalmente eran ellas las que iban detrás de él.

De todos modos, eso poco le importaba ahora. Quería hacerla suya de una vez y no iba a desperdiciar la invitación que le había propuesto la morena.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con rapidez, mientras la chica quería tener el mando, por lo que se deslizó con cuidado de su hombro para enroscarse con sus piernas a la cintura del muchacho. Este, para sostenerla, poso con fuerzas sus varoniles manos en sus glúteos, y comenzando un salvaje beso, la estampó con cuidado contra la pared.

Ahora, con total libertad, se dedico a explorar el diminuto cuerpo de la mujer con su mano sobrante, ya que con la otra le valía para sostener ese ligero cuerpo. Frotó con ímpetu su pierna, hasta el final, levantando la falda en el proceso y dejando al descubierto su blanquecina piel.

Ella no se quedaba atrás, tironeaba su anaranjado pelo sin dejar de besarle con fuerza, mordiendo en ocasiones su labio inferior para después atacar su cuello de igual manera. Sus pequeñas manos se colaron por debajo de la camiseta, delineando sus músculos con lentitud para después intentar quitarle la camiseta.

— ¿Por que... estás haciendo esto...? — preguntó con voz ronca mientras la mujer le deleitaba besando su cuello. Permaneció disfrutándolo con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, suspirando levemente.

— Hmmm... — mordió sinuosamente su cuello. — ¿Acaso... — subió su camino de besos lentamente por su cuello. — ... quieres... — continuó subiendo cada vez más. — ...que pare? — susurró para finalmente morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna y brutalmente la apartó de su cuello para besarla salvajemente, sin soltar su cabello y apretándola más contra la pared. El provocarle así le había salido caro a la morena, ahora estaba luchando por mantener la cordura y no dejarle ganar, pero la forma en la que le besaba y acariciaba le hacía más difícil el trabajo.

Subió su mano libre poco a poco hasta su blusa, abriéndola sin ningún cuidado y dejando ver sus modestos pechos cubiertos por la tela de su sujetador. El pelinaranjo, pasó a besar su cuello, mientras adentraba su mano por dentro del sujetador y estrujaba uno de sus pechos. La morena no pudo reprimir un erótico gemido que hizo que Ichigo sonriese victorioso mientras seguía con su labor.

— ¿Ahora quieres tu que pare yo...? — apretó mas su cuerpo contra el de ella, friccionando sus intimidades y circundando el erecto pezón de la muchacha. Ella no dijo nada, tan solo se mordía el labio y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del varón, todavía sin dejarle marcas. — Dime... ¿no estarás haciendo esto por despecho...? — preguntó divertido.

La morena trago duro y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Ichigo. Le miró decidida, sonriendo de medio lado a duras penas, ya que si se descuidaba acabaría gimiendo otra vez. Y no se lo pondría tan fácil.

— Para nada...

— ¿Entonces...? — la besó sutil y rápidamente, para volver a mirarla.

— Simplemente, me gustas... — confesó con media sonrisa. — Me atraes demasiado.

Ichigo sonrió complacido y volvió a atacar su cuello.

— Claro, como no. — habló socarrón mientras volvía a la carga. — ¿Que es lo que más te gustó de mi, eh?

— No lo sé. — contestó tajante y volviendo a intentar relajarse para no darle el gusto tan pronto de verla rendida.

— Admítelo, nunca verás a alguien tan guapo, listo y divertido como yo. — bromeó besando su mandíbula.

— Bf, no te creas tanto Kurosaki-kun. — le retó con esa voz tan fingida, haciendo que el pelinaranjo parase para observar lo que iba a decir. — He visto a chicos, más guapos, más listos y más divertidos que tú. — sonrió victoriosa al ver que había tocado su ego masculino y espero su reacción.

El varón frunció el ceño y sonrió de medio lado, notando como la chica quería retarle.

— Es posible... — cedió mientras la acomodaba de nuevo para no caerse. — Pero... — se acercó a su oído con una socarrona sonrisa. — ... nunca vas a conocer a ningún hombre que te haga el amor como yo.

— Hmm... — un suspiró se escapó de sus labios al sentir la vibración de su voz haciéndole cosquillas en su oído. — Eso... me gustaría verlo.

Volvió a retar.

El chico rió levemente y volvió a besarla con fuerza. Sus labios se separaban un segundo y volvían a unirse con incluso mayor fervor. Sus lenguas batallaban constantemente y no dudaban en morder el labio de su contrincante cuando se daban cuenta que perdían el poder sobre la situación.

Cuando el beso se intensificó hasta más de el límite, Ichigo decidió que era suficiente. Volvió a posar sus manos en sus glúteos y la apartó de la pared, obligándola a agarrarse a él para no caerse. Con rapidez, caminó hasta su cama y se tiró con ella debajo, con cuidado de no aplastarla en el proceso.

Ahora no habían duelos de egos, ni ninguna clase de retos para picar al contrario, ahora ninguno de los dos sonreía, estaban centrados en el otro, besándose como si nada ocurriese a su alrededor. Sin pensar en que la mujer que tenía debajo tenía prometido, y sin pensar que la mujer tendría un futuro marido que no era el que estaba encima suya, haciéndola sentir una mujer libre.

No pensaban en nadie más que en ellos mismos, al menos hasta que el maldito móvil de Ichigo sonó sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

— No pienso cogerlo... —se negó sin separar los labios de la mujer.

Está rió al escuchar su tono fastidiado.

— Será mejor que lo cojas, Ichigo... — habló cuando este dio tregua a sus labios para volver a su cuello. — puede ser algo importante...

— Ññññnnj... — gruñó sin hacerla caso y acariciando su trasero, que por cierto era perfecto y se había enamorado de él.

— Ichigo... —le llamó divertida al ver como no cedía, cual niño pequeño.

El teléfono dejó de sonar.

— ¿Ves? Ya han parado de llamar... — dejó su cuello y se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos para mirarla. — Si fuese algo importante llamarían otra vez. — y totalmente victorioso se acerco para besar sus labios.

Pero antes de que pudiese rozarlos, el móvil volvió a sonar, haciendo que una venita en su frente pareciera querer estallar. Rukia rió divertida con la situación y le miro con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Decías?

—Ñññññjjjn... —se levanto de encima de ella, revolviéndose el pelo enfadado y frustrado. —Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí. — ordenó señalándola amenazante, mientras corría a por su móvil.

Rukia tan solo rió, observando cómo se iba a contestar la dichosa llamada.

Suspiró todavía tendida en la cama... ¿que había sido de su resaca? Ya casi ni la notaba. Normal, su mente hasta hace escasos momentos estaba más ocupada en las caricias que le estaba proporcionando el pelinaranja. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ¿estaba bien hacer esto? Renji no tenía la culpa, pero se estaba sintiendo tan libre...

Nunca, en sus 25 años de vida había sentido esa sensación.

Sentía un nudo en el pecho, pero se sentía a la vez satisfecha aunque fuese temporalmente. Una extraña mezcla de emociones que la estaban volviendo loca. Se incorporó de la cama y decidió que ella también echaría un vistazo a su móvil, por si alguien la hubiese llamado.

Dios, tenía toda la ropa desacomodada. La blusa abierta y sin un botón, arrugada al igual que su falda, totalmente subida dejando ver su ropa interior. Se sonrojó levemente y se acomodó un poco antes de llamar.

Una vez resuelto el problema de la ropa, se acercó a la mesita de noche y hurgó en su bolso. Sacó su móvil, estaba apagado.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Su móvil estaba apagado, eso significa que todos estarían preocupados y podría corroborarlo si al encenderlo tenía llamadas de todo el mundo. Así fue, cuando encendió el cacharro, más de 30 llamadas perdidas de Renji y su hermano se hicieron presentes en la pantalla. ¡Maldición!

Se apresuró a llamar a su prometido para avisarle que estaba bien antes de que llamasen a la policía. Esperó a que comenzase a dar señal y en menos de dos segundos ya habían contestado. Estaban muy preocupados.

— ¡Rukia!

— Renji, oye que- —no la dejo hablar.

—¡¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? —preguntó enfadado y nervioso. — ¿No he pegado ojo pensando que te había pasado algo malo?

— Renji...-

— ¿Por qué tenías el móvil apagado? ¡Al menos pudiste avisar de que no ibas a llegar!

— Renji, escucha... — se estaba enfadando ella también ya que no la dejaba explicarse.

— ¡Eres una irresponsable Rukia! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido a todos? ¿Lo sabes?

La paciencia se agotaba para Rukia, así que decidió no seguir con la conversación.

— Mira Renji, luego hablamos en casa. Adiós. — Colgó seria y enfadada, tirando el móvil contra la cama, totalmente rabiosa. — ¡Mierda! —grito cabreada.

— Parece que tenemos que irnos. — habló Ichigo desde atrás, observándola con gesto comprensivo desde el marco de la puerta.

—Eso me temo... —suspiró agotada y se levantó de la cama, terminando de acomodarse un poco más la ropa y el pelo. — me voy, Ichigo. Lo siento...

— No te disculpes.

— ¿Dónde están mis zapatos? —preguntó buscando por la habitación.

— Están en la entrada. — contestó tranquilo. — Vamos, te llevaré a casa en coche.

.

* * *

.

El coche avanzaba por la carretera, a una velocidad normal, algo acelerada para llegar antes a casa de la morena, pero nada excesiva. La ventanilla del copiloto estaba abierta, dando una agradable brisa a la muchacha que no hacía nada más que mirar el exterior de forma cansada y desanimada.

El pelinaranjo la observo de reojo, sin quitar demasiado tiempo vista a la carretera y decidió preguntar algunas cosas sobre ella.

— Oe, Rukia... cuéntame, ¿qué pasó ayer con tu hermano? — volvió la vista a la carretera.

— Nada que no pase todos los días...

— ¿Peleasteis por algo en concreto?

— Siempre peleamos por lo mismo... — suspiró agotada.

— Puedes contármelo si quieres. —se ofreció a escucharla. Rukia giró el rostro y le observo fijamente. Podía confiar en él, lo sentía así.

— Todo viene desde muy atrás, es un cumulo de cosas. — agacho su mirada a sus manos, las cuales jugueteaban con su bolso. — Desde la muerte de mi hermana, todos se volvieron sobreprotectores conmigo... y mira que solamente por apellidarte Kuchiki ya estás sobreprotegido, pero desde entonces más aún.

— Entiendo...

— Nunca me dejaron hacer lo que quería, siempre estaban "Un Kuchiki tiene que hacer esto" "Un Kuchiki no debe hacer lo otro" — imitó a los de su clan. — La verdad, Nii-sama no tiene la culpa, el es una marioneta más... pero me saca de quicio que no haga nada. Nunca quiere romper las reglas...

— ¿Es por eso por lo que peleasteis?

— No, bueno... no del todo. — volvió a mirar por la ventana.

— Cuéntame.

—Ichigo... tu, supongo que no eres tonto y te habrás dado cuenta ya. — el pelinaranjo la miro de reojo. — Tú debes imaginarte que mi compromiso con Renji no es algo que me haga ilusión.

— Lo sé. — volvió su vista a la carretera.

— Como soy una Kuchiki, me prepararon este compromiso con Renji. Daba igual mi opinión o que el fuese mi amigo de toda la vida. Nos emparejaron por simples negocios, sin tener en cuenta si nos parecía bien o no. — rechisto molesta.

— El precio de portar el apellido Kuchiki...

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho poder ser alguien normal, que pasase desapercibida, una más entre la multitud... poder vivir la vida a mi manera, sin que nadie la controle...

Su tono de voz era soñador, esperanzador pero a la vez triste, Ichigo no pudo evitar mirarla, ese rostro iluminado, con esos ojos brillantes.

— Puedes hacerlo, todavía eres joven. — contestó parando el vehículo un poco alejado de la casa de la morena, para evitarla más problemas con su prometido

— Lo dices como si fuese fácil. — ambos se miraron.

— Lo es. — repitió. — Hoy mismo has hecho lo que has querido, daba igual si era correcto o no, tú querías hacerlo.

La morena se quedo pensativa, con los ojos un poco más abiertos y con las palabras del chico rondando su cabeza. Este sonrió tiernamente, observando el trance que tenía la morena. Ahora se veía tan frágil y vulnerable que parecía otra mujer distinta. En conclusión, el chico tenía razón, por muy difícil que pareciese.

— Es posible. — apartó la mirada algo avergonzada, pero no lo notó nadie. — Me voy Ichigo, gracias por traerme y por recibirme en tu casa.

Intentaba escapar de esa situación; abrió la puerta del coche dispuesta a bajarse, pero algo atrapo su antebrazo y tiró de ella. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Ichigo sobre ella, una vez más, pero de una forma distinta. Más tranquilos, sosegados, con ternura... El beso se cortó y los ojos de Rukia continuaban cerrados, con sus labios entreabiertos, sintiéndose extrañamente bien.

Los abrió de nuevo poco a poco, observando el rostro de Ichigo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se sonrojó levemente cual quinceañera bobalicona y entonces el joven la hizo volver a la realidad.

— Que sepas que tenemos una cuenta pendiente. — insinuó sonriente.

— Idiota... — la morena rió levemente y salió totalmente calmada del coche, dispuesta a entrar de nuevo al infierno.

Caminó a paso rápido no sabía si para alejarse lo antes posible de Ichigo o si para enfrentarse a Renji de una vez por todas. Quizá, por ambas a la vez. Llegó a la puerta de su casa y el coche de Ichigo arrancó para irse, lo observó desde lejos y finalmente se marchó de allí.

Cogió aire para enfrentarse a lo que se le venía encima, saco las llaves de su bolso y antes de que pudiese meterlas en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió desde dentro gracias a Renji. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado e iba a empezar a gritarla en cualquier momento, por lo que Rukia se apresuró a entrar para no montar un espectáculo para los vecinos.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Ahora huyes de mi? — preguntó con rabia al ver como la morena había pasado rápido hacia dentro de la casa.

— Deja de decir gilipolleces Renji, no quiero montar un jodido espectáculo en la puerta de casa. — habló ofendida tirando su bolso en el sofá con rabia y bajándose de sus tacones. — Ya estoy aquí, ahora dime lo que me tengas que decir.

— ¿Porque me hablas así? Soy yo el que tiene que estar enfadado.

— Deja de tratarme como si fueses mi padre Renji, ya estoy mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera. — contestó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Maldita sea Rukia! No se trata de eso, ¡nos tenías preocupados! ¿Es que no te entra en la cabeza! — alzó la voz.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz así, Renji! — contraatacó de la misma forma.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, respirando agitados y con los ceños completamente fruncidos. Cuando parecieron más tranquilos volvieron a hablar.

— ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? ¿Con quién? — abordó a preguntas.

— He estado fuera hasta ahora. —mintió. — No quería volver a casa.

— ¿Toda la noche fuera sin nadie? — cuestionó escéptico.

— Ajá... — volvió a mentir.

Renji se dio por vencido, nunca le diría la verdad así que decidió hacerse el tonto y creerle lo que dijo. No quería discutir más por eso.

— Rukia... ¿qué pasó con tu hermano? ¿porque te fuiste así sin decir nada? — preguntó en un tono más tranquilo, pero aún enfadado.

— Deberías imaginarte el por qué. — le miro fijamente, con rabia en sus ojos y con una respuesta ponzoñosa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Renji se quedo estupefacto, dolido, en una situación desagradable. Rukia algo arrepentida por lo que dijo se marchó del salón, intentando alejarse de su prometido. El pelirrojo lo sabía, sabía que Rukia no le correspondía, lo dolida que estaba con el por haber aceptado ese trato del compromiso sin tener en cuenta que eran amigos, ni mucho menos los sentimientos de la morena.

Lo sabía, y eso es lo que le hacía sentir un egoísta.

.

* * *

.

Volvió finalmente a su casa vacía. Dejó las llaves en el cuenco del recibidor y fue a la cocina. Estaba desordenada, con el desayuno sin terminar debido a la proposición "indecente" que le había hecho Rukia. La verdad no se lo esperaba, para nada.

Sonrió divertido mientras la recogía.

Había sido agradable tenerla en casa, no era como las otras. Normalmente pasaban la noche, luego las acompañaba a su casa, y ¡Plaf! no las volvía a ver. No las volvía a ver, más que nada porque no sentía la necesidad de encontrarse con ellas de nuevo, pero con Rukia era diferente.

Quería verla otra vez.

Una vez recogida la cocina, quiso a darse una ducha, así que primero fue a por sus cosas a la habitación. Y otra vez, Rukia estaba ahí. No físicamente, pero estaba seguro que si se tumbaba en la cama, su aroma le embriagaría. Y así fue, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Se recostó en la cama y se quedó rodeado del perfume de la morena hasta que le llamaron de nuevo al móvil

Maldito móvil del demonio.

— ¿Si? — contestó de mala gana y levantándose de la cama.

— ¡Hijo! ¿Sabes algo de la hermana de Kuchiki? — preguntó su padre algo preocupado. — Por lo visto estuvo toda la noche fuera de casa.

— Lo sé, ya está bien, está en su casa. —le tranquilizó.

— ¿Tú como lo sabes...? — ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ichigo esperando a que su padre se diese cuenta de la situación y... — ¡No me digas que ha estado contigo! — ¡Bingo! se dio cuenta.

— Sí.

— ¡Ichigo ten cuidado con lo que haces! Podrías poner en peligro nuestros negocios, y te puedes buscar problemas con los Kuchiki...

— Papá, papá, cálmate. No hicimos nada. — El hombre suspiró aliviado al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Nada de nada?

— Nada de nada. —confirmó, aunque mintió un poco.

— ¿Entonces que hacía ahí contigo?

— Senna la trajo porque se puso borracha en su local, nada más.

— Vaya, así que hasta un Kuchiki se emborracha. — bromeó riendo al otro lado de la línea.

— Eso parece... — suspiró cansado y cogiendo su ropa para ducharse. — ¿Para qué más llamabas papá?

— Ah, sí, cierto. — despistado... — Tenemos otra reunión en dos días con la mano derecha de Kuchiki-sama y el mismo. Creo que su hermana también estará, pero bueno, más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería.

— ¿Por quién me tomas?

— Yo solo te lo aviso, su prometido es la mano derecha del Kuchiki, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces. — hizo una pausa. — Sobre todo con esas miraditas que le hechas a su futura esposa.

— ¿Qué? — contestó sorprendido.

— ¿Que te crees? ¿Que no nos damos cuenta? — su padre comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

— Bueno, como sea... iré si es preciso. Nos vemos papá.

— Adiós hijo, cuídate.

— Adiós. — y colgó.

Conque en esa reunión estaría el famoso Renji...Será divertido.

.

* * *

.

Tras dos días de intensa espera, el día de la reunión llegó. Los Kurosaki se encontraban en la sala de juntas, esperando a la pareja de prometidos que todavía no llegaban. Ichigo estaba impaciente, quería ver con qué clase de hombre habían desposado a Rukia y si era mejor que él. Cosa que dudaba mucho...

Byakuya estaba más tranquilo, ya no vigilaba tanto a Ichigo debido a que ahora Rukia estaría con Renji, y dudaba que el pelinaranjo fuese tan descarado de lanzarla esas fogosas miraditas que tanto detestaba. La secretaría les sirvió unos vasos de agua para amenizar la espera y se marchó al instante.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a una cabizbaja Rukia seguida de un alto hombre que parecía su guardaespaldas. Cuando la morena alzo el rostro, saludó a todos con la misma fingida sonrisa del primer día. Ichigo volvió a mirar a aquel hombre, y estuvo seguro, ese era Renji.

— Buenos días. — saludó primero la chica de forma cordial.

— Buenos días, Rukia-chan. — contestó el padre del pelinaranjo. — Y usted debe ser Abarai-san, ¿cierto? — se levantó de la silla dispuesto a estrecharle la mano.

— No se equivoca, señor. — le estrechó la mano con educación.

— Un placer. — soltó el apretón de manos y miró a Ichigo, el cual analizaba minuciosamente a el pelirrojo. — Abarai-san, este es mi hijo, Ichigo.

— Buenos días. — habló Renji tendiéndole la mano para saludarle.

Ichigo observo la mano reticente, con un gesto serio pero finalmente la estrechó desganado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se estaba comportando como un celoso engreído.

— Buenos días.

Rukia noto la tensión que se había creado entre ambos por lo que decidió hablar para relajar la situación y comenzar de una buena vez con la reunión.

— Eh, bueno, ¿qué tal si empezamos? Vamos un poco retrasados y hay que hablar de la firma en Tokio. — propuso mientras se sentaba en frente de Ichigo.

— Rukia tiene razón, empecemos. — apoyó su hermano.

Renji se sentó al lado de Byakuya, el cual presidia la mesa, y comenzaron la reunión. Otra vez, Ichigo se mantenía al lado de la conversación para dedicarse a mirar a Rukia la cual estaba atenta a lo que decían los demás varones, escribiendo algo en un papel. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil apartar la mirada de ella, y eso era un problema.

De repente, sin saber de que estaban hablando, la morena se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar de algo, por lo que entonces sí que prestó atención.

— Bien, aquí están los penúltimos papeles para firmar. — comenzó a repartir unas carpetas a todos los hombres, sin apenas prestarle atención a Ichigo y siguió hablando. — Los últimos por firmar se llevarán a cabo en nuestra sede de Tokio. Apenas un día de viaje de trabajo y estarán de vuelta en casa con el trato completamente cerrado.

Y siguió hablando mientras todos abrían las carpetitas amarillas para leer lo que había dentro, incluido Ichigo. Pero en la suya había algo diferente a las demás, ese papel en el que había estado escribiendo algo la morena. Disimuladamente, comenzó a leerlo.

"_Deja de mirar tanto a las prometidas de otros, eres demasiado descarado."_

Y el pelinaranjo esbozó una inevitable sonrisa de medio lado al leer eso. No estaba ignorándole, para nada, estaba muy atenta a lo que él hacía. Tan solo estaba fingiendo y eso le alivió bastante. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

La observo por última vez, esperando que ella mirase, y así fue. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada de reojo con una torcida sonrisa para después sentarse de nuevo y dejar que los hombres hablasen.

— Bien, y con respecto a la conferencia en Tokio, ¿quiénes irán? — habló Byakuya. — A mi me es imposible, tengo que atar cabos por otros lados, así que decidan ustedes. — finalizó serio mirando a ambas parejas.

Rukia y Renji se miraron, pensando en quien debería ir.

— ¿Quieres ir tu o voy yo? — preguntó Renji en voz más baja.

— Ve tu si quieres.

— Pero no me gusta que te quedes sola en casa...

Ichigo escuchaba atento la conversación privada.

— Ay Renji, no me va a pasar nada. Es solo una noche. Yo iré a la próxima.

— Está bien.

Mientras por otro lado, Isshin sacaba de sus pensamientos a su hijo, intentando concordar en quien iría a Tokio.

— Ichigo, ¿quieres ir tu?

— No papá, ve tu. Te enterarás mejor. — volvió a mirar a Rukia, la cual seguía hablando con Renji. — Además, yo tengo planes...

Finalmente, todos comunicaron a Byakuya quienes partirían a Tokio próximamente y continuaron con más temas de la reunión. Así se pasó otra pesada hora, y ya serían cerca de las ocho de la tarde cuando terminaron. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta la puerta donde se quedaron charlando otro rato.

— Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la próxima semana para el viaje. — habló Renji, sin despegarse del lado de Rukia. — Nosotros nos vamos ya.

Rukia agachó la mirada, ella no quería irse aún.

— ¿Se van ya? Oh, yo que les iba a invitar a tomar algo. — comentó Isshin.

— Se lo agradezco mucho Kurosaki-san, pero estoy cansado. — Le tendió la mano para estrechársela.

— Oh, pues entonces no insistiré. — le dio un cordial apretón.

— ¿Y tu Rukia? ¿Tú también estás cansada? —habló Ichigo, haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen en él. — Si no lo estás puedes venir con nosotros.

Renji le envió una mirada asesina.

— Yo estoy bien, Kurosaki-kun. —el pelinaranjo sonrió. — Pero será mejor que acompañe a mi prometido.

— Ya la has oído. — corroboró Renji, caminando hacia la salida sin despedirse de Ichigo en condiciones. — Adiós.

— Adiós, Rukia. — el pelinaranjo retó a Renji, despidiéndose únicamente de su esposa con una sonrisa victoriosa.

La morena tan solo le dedico otra mirada asesina por hacer de rabiar a su esposo. Esto solo le hizo más gracia a Ichigo que observó como ambos se marchaban, obviamente, el pelirrojo más enfadado que la morena.

Sí, sin duda, sería divertido.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Dónde están los papeles Rukia?

— Los estoy buscando todavía.

La semana pasó rápida y aburrida, su prometido tenía que partir en unos momentos y ahí estaba ella, buscando unos dichosos papeles que eran necesarios para la reunión. Finalmente, entre todo el papeleo del despacho, consiguió encontrarlos.

Fue a entregárselos a la habitación donde estaba la pequeña maleta que había hecho, donde estaba empacando las últimas cosas.

— Toma. — se los tendió y el los guardó con cuidado.

— Arigato.

La muchacha se tumbó en la cama, cansada y con algo de mal humor. ¿Por qué? Más que obvio para ella... una semana y dos días sin que nadie le diese "amor". Era una mujer, ella tenía necesidades como todo el mundo, y la escasez de... "amor", no la ponía de buen humor precisamente.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el pelirrojo cerrando la maleta.

— Sí... solo estoy cansada.

— Ah... — no insistió. — Ten cuidado esta noche, no quisiera que te pasase nada.

— No me pasará nada, tranquilo. — cerró los ojos y bostezó aburrida.

— De todos modos, recuerda cerrar la puerta con llave y las ventanas antes de dormirte.

— Haaai...

— Bien, esto está listo.

— ¿Cuando vuelves? — preguntó incorporándose de nuevo.

— Mañana por la tarde lo más probable. — Explicó cogiendo su maleta y caminando hacia el recibidor, seguido por Rukia— Hoy llegaremos por la noche a Tokio, descansaremos y por la mañana tenemos la reunión.

— Ahmmm. — llegaron a la puerta.

— Te llamaré cuando llegue al hotel. — abrió la puerta para marcharse, Rukia asintió. — Adiós...

— Adiós...

Se inclinó para darla un beso, pero Rukia giró levemente la cara, haciendo que el beso se diera en la comisura de los labios de la morena. El pelirrojo suspiro y se marchó dejando a Rukia sola en casa. Esta cerró la puerta y suspiró de igual manera.

Sería aburrido, como siempre.

Arrastró sus pies sin rumbo, hasta que decidió darse una refrescante ducha. No tardó en quitarse su ropa y meterse bajo la ducha para empezar a asearse como todos los días. El agua era templada, tirando un poco a fría. Era un día caluroso y ya estaban entrando en verano.

Quince minutos después, la morena salió totalmente despejada y con un poquito de mejor humor que cuando entro.

Se atavió con su albornoz corto y blanco para salir hasta la cocina para tomarse algún refresco. Toda la casa vacía, solo para ella, sin nadie durante una noche... sería una noche aburrida, MUY aburrida. Llegó a la cocina y sacó un refresco del refrigerador para después mirar por la ventana.

Era de noche, seguro que Renji ya habría llegado a la estación e iría directo a Tokio.

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para darle otro trago al refresco. Nada que hacer, sería mejor irse a dormir y mañana sería otro día. Un minuto después, la puerta sonó. ¿Quién llamaba a estas horas? Se preguntó. Seguro sería Renji que se habría olvidado algún otro papel.

Dejó la lata sobre la mesa y fue hacia el recibidor, cansada y tan solo con su albornoz. Descuidada, abrió la puerta sin preguntar y al alzar la vista se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver en ese momento. Pero en el fondo se ilusionó de verle después de una semana. Aún así, ¿qué hacía ahí?

— Ichigo, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó seria tapándose más con su albornoz.

— No lo sé... — su voz profunda y grave causó un escalofrío en la morena.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? — el pelinaranjo tan solo la miró fijamente, con sus ojos tintineantes, lo que hizo que Rukia apartase cohibida la mirada. — Pasa si quieres...

Y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al varón quien tan solo entró al recibidor y se quedó mirándola de nuevo. Cerró la puerta y Rukia volvió a preguntar.

— Ichigo, en serio... ¿qué haces aquí?

Y el pelinaranjo tan solo la acorraló contra la puerta, pegando su frente contra la de ella y mojándose con el agua que había en el pelo de Rukia. El corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar nerviosa, pero ella insistía en mantener la compostura. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y le miró fijamente.

— No lo sé Rukia... no sé qué hago aquí... —volvió a hablar con esa voz.

Permanecieron unos momentos más mirándose, con sus labios rozándose y sus respiraciones chocando agitadas hasta que la morena decidió atacar, besándole con ansias y fuerza. El pelinaranjo no tardó en corresponder con incluso más intensidad. Necesitaba probar sus labios de nuevo, se habían convertido en su nueva droga.

Rukia enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizo el beso, haciendo que las manos de Ichigo vagaran hasta su cintura para tomar apoyo, dando ligeros apretones para hacerla saber que le encantaban sus besos.

Cuando necesitaron aire, se separaron jadeantes y exhaustos. Volvieron a mirarse y una pícara sonrisa surcó el rostro de la morena, la cual ahora tironeaba de la camisa de Ichigo, guiándole por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Ichigo sonrió de igual manera, observando como a la vez la muchacha le desabotonaba la prenda mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ya dentro de la habitación Rukia siguió tirando de él hasta que sus pies chocaron con la cama y se dejó caer con un Ichigo, y su camisa ya desabrochada, encima. Volvieron a unir sus labios y sus cuerpos tan solo estaban a un paso de estar unidos, pero primero se divertirían un poco más.

Las piernas de Rukia rodearon la cadera de Ichigo, mientras las manos del susodicho frotaban con fervor las piernas de Rukia, amasando su trasero cuando llegaba arriba. Cortó el beso y los labios del pelinaranjo bajaron por su mejilla hasta su cuello, impacientes por probar más de su idílica piel.

Rukia sonrió extasiada, tironeando los cabellos naranjas de aquel hombre que ahora comenzaba a desabrochar el nudo de su albornoz. No sintió pudor, no sintió vergüenza, para nada... ella lo ansiaba de la misma o incluso más forma que él. El varón consiguió desabrochar el albornoz y lo abrió con lentitud, acariciando la piel que quedaba al descubierto y dejándola completamente desnuda.

La observó embelesado durante unos momentos para volver a abalanzarse sobre ella, besando su clavícula mientras sopesaba uno de sus pechos con rudeza. Rukia gimió levemente ante tan brusca atención, pero no le desagradó en absoluto. Ichigo continuó su camino y introdujo uno de los pechos manoseados en su boca, provocando que la morena se arquease de placer.

Observó de reojo a la mujer y sonrió complacido al verla rendida a sus caricias. Volvió a subir su camino de besos hasta su barbilla la cual besó fugazmente para volver a devorar sus labios. Las manos de Rukia tan solo luchaban para quitarle la dichosa camisa, que tras unos cuantos tirones y la cooperación de Ichigo, acabó saliendo por completo.

Pero sus manos no pararon quietas, tras deshacerse de su camisa quiso deshacerse de sus pantalones. No logró sacárselos, pero si maniobró lo suficientemente bien como para conseguir desabrochárselos. No se quedó atrás, no quería parecer menos que él así que introdujo su mano en el bulto que tenía entra sus piernas y comenzó un vaivén con su mano.

El pelinaranjo dio un respigo y un ronco gemido que le obligó a parar de besarla durante unos instantes. Cuando se pudo controlar, volvió de nuevo a sus labios, iniciando otra batalla con sus lenguas e imitando a la morena. Bajó una de sus amplias manos hacia la intimidad de ella y comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud.

La morena suspiró ante el contacto. Esto era mil veces mejor que cuando lo hacía ella, y eso que tan solo estaba empezando. En un impulso, mordió el labio del varón, tentándole a más y esté participó al instante. Volvió a su cuello, besándolo con más ansias que antes e introdujo de golpe dos de sus estilizados dedos en el interior de ella.

— ¡Aahhn! — ante la inesperada intromisión Rukia no pudo evitar gemir en alto y a su vez arquearse.

Este, se separo de su cuello para observarla mejor, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos y sintiéndose más aliviado ya que la mano de ella se había visto obligada a salir de ahí para sostenerse en él. Era un autentico privilegio ver a aquella mujer así, tan vulnerable pero en un sentido más positivo, desde luego.

Se acercó a su oído sin parar sus movimientos y con media sonrisa susurró.

— Vamos... quiero escucharte decir mi nombre. — le dijo a la muchacha aumentando la profundidad y besando su cuello otra vez esperando una respuesta.

— N-Ni se te ocurra pensar... ¡Ah!... — le miró a duras penas, sonriendo de medio lado y con su rostro sonrojado por la excitación. — ... que te lo pondré tan fácil, Kurosaki-kun.

— Eso ya lo veremos. — saco sus dedos de su interior y se volvió a posicionar encima de ella para besarla con pasión.

La morena correspondió, acariciando sus pectorales con delicadeza para después intentar hacerse con el mando de la situación. Le empujó hacia atrás, obligándole a separarse un poco de ella y con maestría rodó sobre él, tomando ahora las riendas. Ahora arañaba lentamente su pecho, moviéndose errática y suavemente sobre Ichigo, provocando que sus intimidades friccionaran.

El pelinaranjo estaba complacido, le encantaba la vista que tenía desde abajo y ver como la terquedad de la mujer se hacía presente para tener el control, tan solo le animó más. La morena se inclinó para alcanzar a besar su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello lentamente no sin antes dejarle una marca. Él no se quejó, al contrario, sonrió de medio lado totalmente satisfecho.

Ella siguió bajando e Ichigo tan solo puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y disfrutó. Rukia daba pequeñas mordidas por donde pasaban sus labios y después lo acariciaba con sus manos hasta que llegó al pantalón ya desabrochado. Lo observó sonriendo de medio lado al ver lo animado que estaba y comenzó a dar tirones del pantalón, bajando a su vez los bóxers que llevaba.

Ante esto el pelinaranjo abrió un ojo y observó a la morena terminando de sacarle todas sus prendas inferiores por completo. Sonrió al ver como Rukia gateaba de nuevo hasta él, mordiéndose el labio y sin perder de vista a su ya animado _amiguito_.

La verdad no se imaginaba que fuese así de... _así. _Siempre pensó que a Ichigo se le podía aplicar el dicho de "Perro ladrador poco mordedor", pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada... MUY equivocada. Llegó a la parte de su entrepierna y sonriendo pícara saboreó lentamente la punta. El pelinaranjo se tensó y gimió levemente, incorporándose sobre sus antebrazos para deleitarse con el paisaje.

Pero Rukia no volvió a hacerlo y se sentó sobre él, empujando con su dedo índice en el pecho de este para volver a tumbarle. Ahora, volvió a frotar sus sexos, está vez directamente y sin telas de por medio, haciendo que ambos suspiraran complacidos.

La morena se inclinó por última vez para llegar al oído del muchacho, y con la misma voz sugestiva y socarrona que uso él antes le imitó:

— Veamos quien grita el nombre de quién. — retó muy segura de sus palabras.

Este se carcajeó levemente y la observó fijamente para atraerla de nuevo a sus labios, besándolos un instante antes de que ella volviera a su anterior posición. Con una mano de apoyo en su pecho y la otra agarrando el miembro de Ichigo, fue bajando con lentitud, llenándose poco a poco y gimiendo al igual que él en el proceso.

— No vas a durar ni un asalto... — habló con voz profunda, intentando reprimir sus roncos gemidos.

— Y-Ya lo veremos... — habló no tan segura al estar completamente llena por Ichigo.

Respiraba un poco menos regular que al principio y ahora, ambas manos estaban posadas sobre el pecho del pelinaranja para tomar apoyo. Comenzó a moverse, lento, sin prisas, disfrutándolo al máximo. Ambos suspiraron muy complacidos con las acciones de la morena. Ichigo pasó sus manos por los muslos de ella hasta llegar a su trasero y dejarlas pegadas ahí, ayudándola con el ritmo.

Cada vez se movía más rápido, subiendo más alto y bajando hasta el fondo, ya sin poder aguantar los gemidos por parte de ambos. Las manos de Ichigo cada vez se agarraban con más fuerza a los glúteos de ella y las uñas de Rukia cada vez se clavaban más en el pecho de él.

Al sentir esto, la morena se mordió el labio para poder relajarse un poco antes de hablar y miró fijamente al pelinaranjo.

— V-Vamos... — le alentó a que la nombrase, con una sonrisa de medio lado no muy creíble debido al éxtasis al que era expuesta.

— Calla y mira... — le dijo en las mismas condiciones, solo que él quizá podía hablar de forma más sosegada.

Está vez le robó el poder a Rukia, empezando él a moverse y marcar el tiempo de las embestidas. Unas embestidas más brutales, salvajes y profundas. Rukia tan solo se dejó llevar, con su cordura totalmente perdida, sin reprimir gemidos. Sus pechos rebotaban a la par de los bruscos movimientos de un Ichigo que estaba totalmente embelesado por la imagen que se presentaba ante sus narices.

Quería retomar el control, asique con un solo brazo la bajó de encima suyo y se volvió a posicionar él arriba. Con su antebrazo tomando apoyo por encima de la cabeza de Rukia y su otra mano sosteniendo una de sus piernas, volvió al ataque. La morena solo mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, gimiendo eróticamente y aferrándose a la espalda de Ichigo.

Como no, clavando cada vez más sus uñas en ella.

Los ojos de Rukia se fueron abriendo pesadamente, encontrándose con los tintineantes ojos de Ichigo. Como un imán que se atraen, sus labios se fundieron una vez más de forma salvaje para después separarse de nuevo. Sin parar las embestidas, el pelinaranjo volvió a hablar.

— Dilo... — susurró con voz ronca.

— N-no... — niña terca.

Las penetraciones se volvieron más fuertes y profundas. Ya no importaba la velocidad, ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la cúspide de todo y no se iba a rendir sin escuchar su nombre de los labios de aquella mujer.

— Dilo... — repitió a duras penas.

— ¡Ah! — Tan solo gemía, pero en el fondo quería chillar su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Dilo! — ordenó para después gemir.

— ...I-Ichigo... —susurró casi sin fuerzas.

— Más alto... — volvió a besarla mientras estrujaba uno de sus pechos y volvía a penetrarla salvajemente.

Estaban en el límite, ambos lo sabían, pero Ichigo se estaba reteniendo solo para escucharla. Las uñas de Rukia se clavaron por completo, arañando toda su espalda y mordiendo su hombro, para que con la última y más profunda embestida perdiera la apuesta y clamase el nombre de su amante.

— ¡Ichigo! — gimió arqueándose al llegar a su orgasmo.

Sus paredes se contrajeron espasmódicamente, apresando aún más al miembro de Ichigo que estaba a punto de explotar, consiguiendo que finalmente el también se derramase dentro de ella. Ambos cayeron exhaustos, Ichigo encima de Rukia, respirando agitados e intentando recobrar la compostura.

Ichigo reposó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla, con su rostro escondido en el cuello de la morena y con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Rukia sin embargo, no pensaba en nada, su mente estaba en blanco debido a tanto placer y en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en recobrar el aliento.

Cuando estuvieron más calmados, el pelinaranjo rodó sobre la cama con Rukia, haciendo que la chica quedase encima suya. Ella, totalmente agotada reposó sobre su pecho, pero mereció la pena. Todos sus días de sequía se habían acabado, ¡y de qué forma! Las manos de ambos deambulaban por la silueta del otro de forma tranquila y suave.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos instantes hasta que Ichigo se decidió a hablar.

— Vaya, lo acabamos de hacer en la cama de tu futuro esposo... — habló divertido para hacerla de rabiar. — ¿No es divertido?

— Cierra la boca... — musito cansada.

— Aunque seguro que nunca habría conseguido ni la cuarta parte que yo.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un creído? — preguntó burlona incorporándose para mirarle con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y a ti te han dicho alguna vez que cuando gritas mi nombre te ves hermosa? — rebatió haciéndola sonrojar y uniendo sus labios.

— Idiota...

— ¿Ves? Te dije que ganaría yo.

— Ni te creas Kurosaki. — se sentó sobre el de nuevo, totalmente ofendida. — Esto no quedará así. — sonrió de medio lado mientras se inclinaba para besarle

— ¿Ah, no?

— No, apenas empezamos la primera ronda.

— Perfecto.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hasta aquí! ¿Me quieren, me odian? Espero que os halla gustado el primer lemmon entre estos dos. Aviso, AVISO, que no me voy a andar con tonterías y suavidades, no creo... osea, dije desde el principio que sería un fic pervertido, y va a ser pervertido en todo el sentido de la palabra. El lemmon irá aumentando progresivamente de intensidad, de momento empezamos con algo suavecito ¿no? que para algo se están empezando a tratar xDDDDD**

En fin, espero que os halla gustado y repito lo de arriba, si alguien tiene sugerencias para un one-shot, déjenmelas por review jutno con vuestra opinion, ahora que tengo tiempo libre puedo hacerlo ^^

Sin más cuídense y gracias por leerme.

**SMorphine**


	5. Capitulo 4

**¡Ohayoooo! Aquí vuelvo antes que nunca porque acabé el capitulo 5 y no sabía si iba a poder subir este la próxima semana, así que aquí os lo adelanto para que lo disfruteís. No tengo que aclarar ya que esto tiene lemmon, lime y todo lo que os imagineís, aunque por el momento será suave... sin embargo, las cosas ya empiezan a aumentar en el próximo capitulo :P ¡Sin más, os dejo leer ya! Espero que os guste este capi ^^**

**Advertencias: LEMMOOOOOOOOON Y LIMEE**

Capitulo 4

_"Irresistible tentación."_

La clara habitación ahora estaba iluminada por los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las cortinas beige. Una mañana silenciosa, tranquila y sin el molesto ruido del despertador. En aquella cama de matrimonio con sabanas del mismo color que las cortinas reposaban una pareja de cabellos totalmente diferentes. Dormían plácidamente, descansando de una noche ajetreada.

Al empezar a descansar estaban juntos, pero acabaron cada uno en un lado de la cama, totalmente exhaustos y agotados. Y con razón...

El varón de cabello naranja fue el primero en abrir lentamente los ojos, despertándose en una casa y una cama que no eran la suya. Sin embargo, no le importó en absoluto, ya que sabía muy bien donde y con quien estaba. Bostezó sin taparse la boca ya que sus brazos se extendían a la par para estirarse.

Cuando terminó, giró su cabeza a su derecha encontrándose con la blanquecina y esbelta espalda de la morena. Respiraba acompasadamente y de forma sosegada, hasta podía escuchar su suave respiración. Sonrió tiernamente mientras se recostaba para abrazarla y ya de paso aprovechar para volver a probar su piel.

Ya entre sus brazos, acariciaba con lentitud su vientre. A la vez, sus labios comenzaron a depositar suaves besos por su cuello. Ella se removía remolona, despertando poco a poco, así que continuó con su tanda mañanera de besos.

El contacto iba haciéndose más intenso, pero nada excesivo. Sus labios bajaban lentamente hasta el espacio entre su cuello y el hombro, y dio un pequeño mordisco que hizo que finalmente se despertase. Ronroneó con una ligera sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos del todo, la verdad, no le molestaría nada que la despertasen así todas las mañanas.

— Hmmm... a ti no se te acaban las pilas, ¿huh...? — suspiró somnolienta y divertida.

— Contigo no... — y la acercó más a su animado cuerpo, bajando sus besos hasta su hombro.

— ¿A qué se debe tantos manoseos a primera hora de la mañana...? — finalmente abrió los ojos aún cansados y se giró para poder verle con una sonrisa divertida.

— Pues... deberías saber... — decía volviendo a besar su cuello mientras se ponía encima de ella de nuevo. — que me suelo despertar muy _contento _por las mañanas... — confesó con media sonrisa y mordiendo su cuello.

— Hmmm, ¿y después de toda la noche sin parar te sigues levantando... _contento_? — preguntó burlesca entre suspiros y acariciando su cabellera.

— Más todavía...

— Wow... deberías meterte a actor porno... — comentó divertida y extasiada por las caricias que le estaba proporcionando.

— ¿Eso es un halago o simplemente te estás metiendo conmigo...? — se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos para mirarla divertido.

— Tómatelo como más feliz te haga. — contestó con media sonrisa y acercándose a sus labios para besarle. Esta vez siendo ella quien tomaba la iniciativa.

El correspondió gustoso y en poco tiempo intensificó gradualmente el beso, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y por consecuente, apegándola más a su cuerpo. La morena ronroneó gustosa en su boca y mordió sutilmente su labio interior. Ichigo rió divertido para después volver a unir sus labios con más fuerza.

Las piernas de Rukia se enroscaron en la cintura de él, obligándole a unirse más a ella y tener sus intimidades en contacto y fricción. El pelinaranjo comenzó un lento vaivén sin dejar de poseer con ímpetu sus labios. Las manos de Rukia acariciaban la espalda de su amante, sintiendo en cada caricia las marcas de los arañazos que le hizo la noche anterior.

Los labios de Rukia se dirigieron lentamente hasta su cuello, dejando un camino de besos por la mandíbula y comenzó a succionar, dejándole otra marca más. Eso excito de sobremanera a Ichigo quien tras un placentero gruñido se volvió más brusco y ahora el decidió hacerla sufrir.

Comenzó a besar el inicio de sus pechos para posteriormente llevarse uno a la boca, haciendo gemir suavemente a la morena. Los estrujó con ansia y volvió a bajar con sus labios por su vientre. A cada beso que bajaba, más se tensaba la morena, quizá solo por el instinto.

Paró en el bajo vientre y volvió a ascender lamiendo toda su piel hasta llegar de nuevo a su cuello, el cual mordió con cuidado de no dejar marca. La morena jadeó complacida, cerrando los ojos extasiada y le dejó hacer. El pelinaranjo sonrió de medio lado para bajar de nuevo, esta vez de forma más directa, hasta su intimidad.

La tomo tan de sorpresa que un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir como Ichigo lamia con ímpetu y maestría su centro, sosteniéndola con fuerza de sus glúteos. La morena echaba un vistazo bajo las sabanas para después taparse con la almohada y morderla para contenerse.

Ichigo, sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo, así que decidió ralentizar el ritmo para hacerla sufrir más. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después su trabajo de vio frustrado por el sonido del teléfono. La morena se quitó la almohada de la cara y miró a Ichigo de nuevo bajo la manta.

— Ni se te ocurra cogerlo. — advirtió Ichigo mirándola desde ahí abajo con el ceño fruncido para después volver a degustarla.

— Ichigo... tengo que cogerlo... — dijo entre gemidos y sollozos

— No es nadie... — y volvió a la tortura.

— Ichigo... — gimió. — Sera... s-será solo un momento. —se mordió el labio para mantener la compostura.

— Ññññjjjj... — gruño como un niño pequeño, haciendo caso omiso a Rukia y continuando con su trabajo.

—Ichigo... — comenzó a reírse ya que ahora la hacía cosquillas. — Para, no seas idiota... para. — se removió divertida apartándole con su pie de su intimidad.

— Grrññj... — gruñó saliendo de su escondite y la miró con los mofletes hinchados.

— Idiota, ahora vuelvo... no tardo. — habló con voz tranquilizante mientras se enrollaba una de las mantas en su cuerpo desnudo.

— Más te vale, sino iré a buscarte. — advirtió divertido y observando desde la cama como se iba.

El teléfono dejo de sonar, para dar paso al contestador automático. Se escuchaba la voz de la operadora para después de un pitido el que estaba al otro lado de la línea pudiese dejar su mensaje. La morena llegó al salón y se quedó observando el contestador, esperando a ver quién era.

Tras el pitido se escucho la voz de Renji.

— Hey, Rukia... te llamé anoche pero no me contestabas, estoy preocupado... no sé si te habrá pasado algo malo, bueno... en fin, si escuchas esto llámame, Bien...

Antes de que colgase la morena contestó el teléfono.

— ¿Renji?

— ¿Rukia? — contestó aliviado de ver que estaba bien.

— Sí, ¿dime?

— Llamaba porque como anoche no me contestaste estaba preocupado, ¿saliste a algún lado?

— Que va, es solo que estaba cansada y me fui a dormir pronto... — mintió de forma profesional. — ya sabes que tengo el sueño pesado, lo siento.

— Oh, no pasa nada. — la disculpó con un tono de voz animado. — Voy a entrar a la reunión dentro de un rato...

Por la puerta del salón apareció Ichigo con sus bóxers colocados y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Rukia le hizo señas de que se largara mientras Renji hablaba, ya que podía intuir sus intenciones, y no eran nada buenas. Sin embargo el pelinaranjo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás con fuerza.

Rukia se dio por vencida.

— Ajá... — le dio la razón sin terminar de escuchar lo que le decía

— Y bueno, ¿tu cómo estás? — preguntó mientras Ichigo comenzaba a besar su cuello y acariciar su punto débil.

—¿Yo? De fábula... — suspiró satisfecha intentando disimular su excitación.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué has hecho? — preguntó interesado.

— Bueno, nada interesante... —habló con voz débil para después morderse el labio intentando reprimir sus ganas de gritar, ya que Ichigo no paraba.

— Vaya, no me cuentas nada. — rió al otro lado del teléfono.

— Bueno, tenía pensado ir a darme una ducha, ¿sabes? — mando una indirecta a Ichigo, separándose de él para mirarle fijamente y darle un rápido pero intenso beso, no sin antes tapar el auricular del teléfono para que no escuchara.

— Oh, genial. — contestó extrañado por el tono de voz de Rukia. — Yo volveré esta tarde, no creo que se me haga de noche.

— Hmmmm... — contestó mientras observaba a Ichigo que le hacía señas impacientes para que colgara. — Bueno Renji, te dejo que tengo muchas ganas de darme una ducha. — le giñó un ojo al pelinaranjo y este sonrió de medio lado.

— Está bien, nos vemos.

— Nos vemos. — y colgó rápidamente para tirar el teléfono al sofá,

—Te... quiero. — dijo el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea con voz cansada al ver que no le había escuchado a tiempo ya que colgó enseguida.

Mientras tanto la morena se abalanzo sobre Ichigo, obligándole a cargarla de forma que sus piernas se enroscasen en su cintura e iniciando un candente beso. Ichigo sonrió y comenzó a caminar con ella a cuestas hasta el baño de la habitación.

— Así que tienes muchas ganas de una ducha, ¿eh? — repitió con una sonrisa de medio lado y las cejas arqueadas.

— Por supuesto, ¿acaso tu no? — contraataco de igual manera.

— Tengo todas las ganas del mundo.

.

* * *

.

Un gemido femenino resonó entre las cuatro paredes de aquel baño. Dos cuerpos desnudos y mojados bajo el agua de la ducha reposaban pegados contra la pared descansando de su nuevo orgasmo. El agua seguía cayendo, y el pelinaranja aún sostenía el cuerpo de la morena contra la pared.

Ambos respiraban agitados, con miles de gotas de agua recorriendo su rostro. Ichigo salió del interior de Rukia con cuidado, ganándose un suspiro aliviado de la morena. Con cuidado dejó las piernas de la chica sobre el suelo de la bañera y permaneció abrazada a ella, con sus grandes manos aún sin despegarse de su trasero.

Ella tan solo reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, intentando no caerse si le fallaban las piernas.

Cerraron el grifo de la ducha para no gastar más agua de la que ya habían desperdiciado y se miraron con media sonrisa y ojos cansados. Sus labios instintivamente sintieron la necesidad de unirse de forma más tranquila y relajada. Y así lo hicieron.

— Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar algo antes de que te desmayes por tanto ejercicio. — propuso Ichigo de forma divertida.

— Ni te creas, esto no es nada. — le retó saliendo de la ducha y poniéndose el albornoz.

— Sí, sí, seguro... — cuestionó escéptico y sonriente, saliendo también de la ducha y enrollándose una toalla a su cintura.

— Eres un creído, que lo sepas. — soltó divertida mirándose al espejo y peinándose con los dedos.

— Y tu una obstinada, nunca admites que tengo razón en lo que digo. — se carcajeó levemente abrazando a la muchacha por detrás y mirando su rostro en el reflejo del espejo.

— Porque nunca tienes razón en lo que dices.

— ¿Ah, no? — arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. — Estoy más que seguro que yo en menos de 24 horas te he hecho más veces el amor que tu prometido en un mes.

Rukia negó con la cabeza rendida ante su socarronería y finalmente sonrió ante la constante lucha de Ichigo por ser mejor que Renji.

— ¿Acaso solo sabes compararte con Renji?

— ¿Con quién más debería hacerlo? — preguntó. — Porque aún así, seguro que seguiría ganando.

— Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿no? — la muchacha salió del baño, siendo seguida por Ichigo el cual recogió sus bóxers y se los puso antes de salir de la habitación.

— Tú me das motivos para creérmelo. — contraataco.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú. — ambos llegaron a la cocina y este se quedó observando desde el marco de la puerta con media sonrisa.

— Explícate.

— Es sencillo, solo tienes que acordarte quien fue la que grito mi nombre más de una vez anoche. — se explicó divertido y pícaro.

La morena se sonrojó levemente y se defendió tirándole una manzana que acababa de coger del frutero. Este la cogió al vuelo y le dio un mordisco, riéndose de la reacción de la pequeña Kuchiki quien algo sonrojada tan solo le insulto en un susurro.

— Idiota...

O

O

Tras un apacible desayuno, entre risas, insultos, coqueteos y muchas insinuaciones sobre la noche anterior, se les había pasado la mañana. Rukia estaba sola en casa otra vez, ya que era mejor que Ichigo se marchase lo antes posible no sin antes robarla otro beso e intercambiarse los números de teléfono.

Ahora, la morena después de almorzar se dedicó a recoger la casa.

¿Primer punto? Su habitación, sin duda. Estaba totalmente alborotada, las sabanas de la cama esparcidas por todos lados, un cojín en el suelo y la única sabana que cubría directamente el colchón estaba totalmente arrugada.

Y todo ese estropicio por una sola noche de pasión con Ichigo... se quedó observando la cama con uno de los cojines caídos entre sus brazos. Su vista perdida en el lecho y recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Sus mejillas se fueron sonrojando levemente y sus ojos se cerraron.

Más imágenes se vinieron a su cabeza. El rostro rudo de Ichigo, sus roncos gemidos, sus fieros besos... la piel de la morena se puso de gallina, y se mordió el labio. ¿Hacia cuantísimo no tenía un verdadero orgasmo así? Sin duda alguna, los que había conseguido con el pelinaranjo dejaban atrás los demás.

Pero no lo iba a admitir.

Agito la cabeza y comenzó a recoger la cama. La almohada, las sabanas, los cojines... todo parecía ir cogiendo forma y borrando las evidencias de la noche anterior. Pero de repente, un nudo se formo en su pecho, ¿que acababa de hacer? Se sentó sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante de lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Había sido infiel a su prometido?

Sí, y por lo menos unas cuatro veces. Una tormenta de extraños y totalmente opuestos sentimientos se desataron en su mente. Se sentía mal por engañarle, pero a la vez tenía rabia de tener que estar con quien no amaba. No le gustaba mentir a la gente de su alrededor, pero ella quería vivir su vida como quisiese.

Era todo tan contradictorio que se quedo en el mismo lugar donde empezó. Totalmente confundida...

.

* * *

.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ya era de noche, Renji volvió hacia unas horas del viaje, cenaron tranquilamente aunque Rukia apenas probo bocado, y ahora estaban dentro de la cama. La morena le daba la espalda, como siempre, a Renji. Cobijándose entre las sábanas que todavía olían a Ichigo e intentando no hablar con su prometido.

Este leía un libro con la lámpara encendida y al ver actuar tan extraño a su futura esposa no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Sí... —susurro.

— Estás extraña Rukia, ¿te pasa algo? — insistió dejando su libro en la mesilla y centrándose en la morena.

— No, tranquilo, estoy bien... — la morena mantenía su mirada en la pared de enfrente. — Solo... estoy cansada.

— Apenas cenaste, ¿estás enferma? — preocupado se acercó a ella y poso su mano en su frente para tomar su temperatura.

— Estoy bien Renji, solo estoy cansada. — repitió un poco ofuscada.

— ¿Por qué tan cansada? Hoy tenias el día libre, ¿no? — preguntó introduciéndose en la cama y apagando la lamparita de noche.

— Sí, era mi día libre... — contestó intentando pensar una buena excusa. — es solo que estuve limpiando el baño y la habitación...

— ¿Y porque no me esperaste? Podríamos haber limpiado mañana los dos juntos.

— Es igual, me aburría y no tenía nada mejor que hacer... — mintió.

— Hmmm... — se quedaron en silencio y a oscuras. — Ahora que lo dices, se nota... hasta has lavado las sábanas.

— ¿Eh? — la morena se sorprendió. No entendía porque decía eso.

— Sí, huelen distinto. ¿Has cambiado de suavizante?

— E-Eh... sí. — intento controlar sus nervios. Lo había notado, había notado el aroma de Ichigo. — Renji, buenas noches, ¿sí? Estoy muy cansada y solo... solo quiero dormir.

— Disculpa, ya no te molesto más. — habló con voz dulce y suave para después darla un beso en su nuca. — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches...

Ahora le corroía el remordimiento, pero algo más intenso lo eclipsaba... y eran las ganas de volver a ver a Ichigo, de volver a sentir sus labios ardiendo sobre su piel, de volver a sentir su tacto rudo y apasionado, de sentir de nuevo la libertad que solo él sabía proporcionarla...

.

* * *

.

El pelinaranjo entró en el local, esquivando a la gente y directo a la barra para tomar algo. Se sentó en el taburete y buscó a su amiga entre todas las camareras. Al fondo, ambos se divisaron y Senna, con su alegría características, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo dando saltitos y sonriendo.

Este tan solo sonrió divertido al verla, pero estaba agotado, para que mentir. Esa mujer le había dejado exhausto pero no quería admitirlo delante suya. Era distinta, y aún estando totalmente cansado, no quería parar de besarla.

Era adictiva.

— Ichigo-kuuuuuun. —canturreó llegando a donde se encontraba su colega. — ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasarte por aquí! ¿Qué te cuentas? —preguntó mientras le preparaba lo de siempre.

— He tenido unos asuntillos entre manos y no he tenido demasiado tiempo libre.

— Oh, seguro que hay algo más que eso. —intuyó audaz sirviéndole la bebida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto con una ceja alzada mientras daba un trago.

— Empecemos por ese rostro cansado que llevas y... — la morena se apoyó en la barra y se acercó de golpe al rostro de Ichigo con los ojos abiertos y una divertida sonrisa. — ... terminemos por esos chupetones que traes en el cuello.

—¿Qué? — el pelinaranjo casi se atraganta con su alcohol. Se echó una mano al cuello y frunció levemente el ceño.

— Jujujuju, ¿Kurosaki-kun ha estado con una chica? — canturreó divertida sin dejar de observarle.

— Es obvio que si... — confirmó más tranquilo mientras se intentaba mirar en el espejo las marcas.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verlas.

— ¿Quién es la desgraciada que ha caído en tus brazos? — preguntó interesada sin dejar de limpiar los vasos.

— Oh, venga Senna. — el pelinaranjo alzo una ceja. — ¿De verdad no te lo imaginas?

—... — se quedó pensativa unos momentos y segundos después una lucecita se le encendió. — ¡No me digas que-!

— Ajá... —confirmó tranquilo.

— Pero... — se apoyó más en la barra mientras bajaba el tono. —¿No está prometida...?

— Sí.

—¿Y te parece bien?

— ¿Porque tendría que parecerme mal...? — preguntó mirando al suelo.

— Ichigo, porque está prometida. — le riñó de forma más seria.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, observando el licor de su vaso totalmente serio. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, se sentía mal. Él no era de esa clase de hombres que le robaba las mujeres a los demás, para nada... pero... con Rukia fue tan diferente.

Sus palabras esperanzadoras, sus ojos cargados de sueños que no la dejaban cumplir... tras unos momentos, tuvo la respuesta.

— Ella no le ama.

Senna abrió los ojos sorprendida por el tono de voz serio y solemne de Ichigo, para finalmente esbozar una suave sonrisa. La morena se relajó y continuó con su trabajo sin decirle nada más a Ichigo. El pelinaranjo, al ver que había dejado de reñirle, alzó la mirada y observó a su amiga.

— ¿No vas a decirme nada más? —cuestionó extrañado.

— No tengo nada más que decirte... — habló sin mirarle y con una sonrisa. — ... si ella no le ama, tú no tienes la culpa.

Ichigo se quedó perplejo observando a su querida amiga con los labios entreabiertos y después sonrió sinceramente con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos. Después de todo, Rukia no le amaba, se lo había confirmado personalmente, así que... no había razón por la cual sentirse mal, ¿o no?

.

* * *

.

El trato finalmente estaba sellado. Las empresas Kurosaki ya se habían afiliado por completo a las empresas Kuchiki. ¿Y ahora qué? A alguien se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de organizar una celebración en un salón con comida, cubiertos finos y mucho, mucho vino. Tenían que asistir todos los altos cargos de ambas empresas, por lo que habría bastante gente en aquel salón.

Y como no, no podían faltar los cabecillas de ambas empresas. Ichigo no dudo ni por un momento el asistir a ese lugar. Después de más de una semana sin volver a ver a Rukia no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, y estaba seguro que ella asistiría con las mismas ansias que él.

O eso esperaba...

Impaciente se terminó de colocar la dichosa corbata frente al espejo de su habitación, mientras escuchaba a su padre de fondo hablándole y metiéndole prisa.

— Ichigo, hijo, ¿te queda mucho? — gritó desde el salón. — Tardas más que una mujer.

— Urusai. — le mando callar ofendido.

Terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata y cogió su móvil, guardándolo en el bolsillo. Vio que no le faltaba nada más y salió apurado de la habitación. Estaba nervioso e impaciente, pero sabía ocultarlo bien delante de la gente. Sus nervios se debían a la incertidumbre de saber si la morena iría o no, y la impaciencia... simplemente porque quería verla.

Parecía un fumador que llevaba un mes sin probar un cigarrillo. Y le pasaba casi lo mismo, solo que ansiaba volver a besarla...

— Vamos. — pasó rápido por el salón, impaciente por llegar a aquel lugar de una buena vez.

Su padre le miró con una ceja alzada, sin entender el porqué del comportamiento de su hijo pero acabó siguiéndole. Bajaron del edificio con rapidez y sin hablar, entraron al coche y se pusieron en marcha.

Isshin continuó analizando a su hijo. Normalmente tenía esa actitud relajada, tranquila y pasota de siempre, pero ahora... ahora estaba tenso, con su ceño fruncido y concentrado en llegar a aquel lugar. El hombre de mediana edad creyó dar con la respuesta al notar esa actitud desesperada de su hijo, no era tonto, para nada, por lo que decidió prevenirle.

— Oe, Ichigo. — le llamo. El pelinaranjo solo contestó con un gruñido. — Ten cuidado con lo que haces. — habló serio.

Ichigo le miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué dices eso papá? — preguntó con el mismo tono.

— Rukia está prometida. Pronto se casará con Abarai Renji y lo mejor será que no te entrometas más, Ichigo.

— No sé de qué me hablas...

— No te hagas el tonto conmigo Ichigo. — le reprendió de forma más tajante para después volver a relajarse tras un largo silencio. — Cuantas veces te has visto con Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo se tensó y frunció más el ceño, rabioso por haber sido descubierto de forma tan fácil. Miró a su padre de reojo el cual tenía su mirada fija en él, así que no pudo escaquearse.

— Tan solo una vez. — confesó tajante.

— Ichigo... que sea la última vez... por favor. —le suplicó con voz tranquila.

Pero Ichigo no contestó, no podía prometer nada porque ni el mismo se creía que pudiera soportar más de una semana sin tocarla.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron tras un largo camino en coche hasta aquel salón que habían alquilado para esa noche. Ichigo aparcó en un santiamén y no tardó en entrar dentro del recinto, buscando con ansia a aquella mujer. Pasaba entre gente conocida de su empresa, saludando vagamente con la mano y sin dejar de observar a sus alrededores en busca de la morena.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

¿Y si se encontraba con ella? ¿Qué iba a pensar? Seguro que pensaría que estaba desesperado por verla de nuevo, y lo estaba, pero no lo quería admitir delante de ella. Paró en seco y se relajo, ajustándose la corbata y contando hasta diez. Su padre vino escasos segundos después, cansado de intentar seguirlo.

— ¿Por qué vas tan rápido? Espérame, por el amor de Dios. — suplicó cansado y apoyándose en su primogénito.

Pero el no contestó. Con su porte, aparentemente tranquilo, volvió a pasar la vista por el lujoso hall de aquel lugar. Iba despacio, buscando a aquella mujer, pero no la encontraba. Cuando estuvo a punto de girar por completo, sus ojos se pararon en la entrada de aquel lugar.

Ahí estaba, protegida por su futuro esposo y su hermano adoptivo. La observó desde lejos fijamente, analizándola con ímpetu y ansias. Estaba hermosa. Su poco pelo azabache recogido ligeramente, con mechones sueltos y sin apenas maquillaje. Le gustaba eso, su naturalidad... ver que era hermosa sin tener que recurrir a segundos planes.

Caminaba tranquilamente, con sus aires de grandeza y esa sonrisa fingida que tanto odiaba. Iba saludando a los asociados mayores, con educación, respeto y sin borrar esa expresión falsa de amabilidad. Seguro que por dentro estaría pensando algo como "Porque demonios no me dejas en paz".

Y después de algunos saludos mas, sus ojos se cruzaron en la distancia. Esos ojos felinos que le habían hipnotizado una vez más. Ahora no escuchaba a nadie, no había nadie a su alrededor, solo ella. Quedaron así unos segundos más hasta que ella sonrió socarronamente de medio lado, sacándole de su aletargo.

¡Maldita mujer! Se había dado cuenta que estaba atontado por su culpa y la muy desgraciada tan solo se rió de él.

— Ichigo, vayamos a saludar a los Kuchiki. — habló su padre caminando hacia los hombres. Ichigo le siguió. — Y ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería... — advirtió un tanto asustado.

Y no contesto de nuevo.

Cada vez se acercaban más y los otros varones ya les habían divisado. Byakuya los espero tranquilamente como siempre, Renji miró por encima del hombro a Ichigo, y Rukia... ella seguía mirando de reojo al pelinaranjo, con esa sonrisita arrogante y divertida que lo único que provocaban en el eran más ansias por lanzarse sobre ella.

— Kuchiki-san, Rukia-chan, Abarai-san. — saludó Isshin mientras se acercaba completamente a ellos para empezar a estrecharles la mano. — Me alegro de que hayan venido.

— Buenas noches, Kurosaki-san. — saludó Byakuya con su tono impasible de siempre.

— Rukia-chan, he de decir si me lo permite tu prometido, que estas hermosa. — aduló el moreno educadamente mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano.

— Oh, Isshin-san, que cosas dice. — fingió modestia y eso exasperó aún más a Ichigo.

Era una maldita actriz profesional.

El mayor de los Kurosaki ahora estrechaba la mano al prometido de la morena, el cual no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Ichigo. Este comenzó a saludar por educación, estrechándole rápidamente la mano a Byakuya para después pasar ansioso a la morena mientras su padre entablaba conversación con el pelirrojo.

— Vaya, mira quien vino... — habló Rukia en un tono medio, sonriendo de medio lado y estrechándole suavemente la mano.

— ¿Ya me echabas de menos? — musitó Ichigo soltando su mano y observándola divertido.

— No más que tu. — le giñó el ojo y se acercó a su prometido.

El pelinaranjo maldijo por lo bajo a aquella perfecta mujer. Su elegancia la hacía sensual, su menudo cuerpo le daba un toque diferente a las demás y a la vez irresistible. Ese sencillo vestido negro que cubría hasta la mitad de sus piernas le estaba volviendo más loco aún si era posible. Le hacía una forma redonda en el escote, acentuando levemente sus perfectos pechos. Las mangas le tapaban hasta la mitad del brazo y por detrás, aquel vestido, dejaba buena parte de la espalda de la mujer al descubierto.

Simplemente perfecta.

Cualquier cosa le quedaba bien, era hermosa y sensual con o sin ropa. Sin ninguna duda.

— Bien, ¿qué les parece si entramos a comer ya? Yo me muero de hambre. — propuso extrovertido su padre.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar en el salón donde había una estrecha pero larguísima mesa totalmente acomodada para los empresarios. Los cubiertos, arreglos florales, servilletas de seda y los entremeses ya estaban servidos. Los cinco más importantes se dirigieron a presidir la mesa, quedando en un extremo Byakuya Kuchiki. Los demás se sentaron a los lados, e intencionadamente, Ichigo quedó enfrente de Rukia.

Está sonrió al darse cuenta de la rapidez de Ichigo para sentarse.

La cena transcurrió así, entre miradas penetrantes y ansiosas, sonrisas divertidas y coquetas, e insinuaciones verbales que solo ellos podían entender indirectamente. Ichigo se dio por vencido después de un rato intentando que a la morena se le ocurriese algo interesante, por lo que se relajó y bebió de su copa de champán.

Pero nada más introducirse un trago del liquido en la boca, casi se atraganta al sentir como algo que parecía un pié femenino le acariciaba su intimidad con lentitud. Abrió sus ojos de golpes y miró a la morena quien tan solo sonreía pícara y divertida.

Mujer del demonio, estaba disfrutando viéndole sufrir.

Su travesura, gracias a Dios, era cubierta por el fino mantel pero aún así ahora él tenía que disimular exteriormente el placer que le estaba dando aquella mujer con su pequeño pie. Decidió seguirla el juego por lo que se relajó y sonrió de medio lado al igual que ella. Introdujo su mano debajo de la mesa y agarró con delicadeza su pie, sin detener su labor y tan solo apretando para hacerla saber que le gustaba lo que hacía.

Esto estaba calentando a Ichigo de sobremanera, y tenía que tomar el control cuanto antes. Esto no era propio de él... él siempre, SIEMPRE, tenía el control.

— Ichigo, ¿verdad que si?

— ¿Q-Que? — el pelinaranjo se tensó de nuevo al ver que le dirigían la palabra

La morena movía ahora su pie con más ímpetu y malicia.

— Cuéntale a Kuchiki-san sobre tus profesores de la Todai. Seguro que tuvieron algún que otro profesor en común.

— Eso Kurosaki-kun... cuéntanos. — la morena se apoyo sobre sus finos dedos, sonriendo divertida y sin parar con su tortura.

Ahora todos estaban observándole atento. Inclusive Renji.

— Y-Yo... — suspiró al sentir como la morena presionaba más. — ... yo ya apenas recuerdo, lo siento. — finalizó rápido, apartando el pie de Rukia lejos de su entrepierna.

Se acabó el juego.

La morena alejó su mirada de él y dio un rápido sorbo a su vaso de champán. Ichigo no la perdía de vista ni por un momento. Ahora, hablaba por lo bajo con su futuro esposo y se levantaba acomodándose el vestido, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Ichigo y salir de allí.

¿A dónde iba?

¡Da igual! Le había hecho de sufrir, estaría bien relajarse un poco. Continuó comiendo ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. ¿Tenía algo en su contra o que pasaba? Bueno, no diría nada, pero... era obvio que había estado con su prometida, aunque eso él no lo sabía.

Negó ligeramente con su cabeza y se centró en terminar su cena. Pero de nuevo, antes de que pudiese siquiera pinchar un trozo de ese suculento bistec, su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, alertándole y sacándolo al instante.

Genial... era ella.

— Hijo, ¿quién te llama? — preguntó su padre al ver que el pelinaranjo ya se había levantado de la mesa.

— Lo lamento mucho, es una llamada importante, en seguida vuelvo.

Y cuando estuvo alejado de ellos contestó a la morena.

— ¿Si? — preguntó con voz neutra aún sabiendo de quien se trataba.

— Ven al baño de arriba. Ahora. — ordenó con voz sugestiva para después colgar.

Esa mujer... le volvía completamente loco. Con sigilo salió del salón sin que nadie se diese cuenta de su ausencia, y si así fuera pensarían que seguiría hablando por teléfono. Caminó rápido por los solitarios pasillos del restaurante, tirándose levemente de la corbata para poder respirar mejor.

Buscaba los baños con ansia, encontró las escaleras y el cartel que indicaba por donde si llegaba al destino que él quería. Esa maldita mujer... ¿qué le había hecho? Necesitaba besarla urgentemente, necesitaba probarla cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, era inevitable sentir eso...

Ahí estaba, el sofisticado y solitario baño de la parte de arriba. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y entro de golpe, pero no había nadie. Frunció el ceño, ¿a que estaba jugando esa mujer? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Iba a marcharse ofuscado por la jugarreta que le había hecho la morena, pero nada más girarse la encontró apoyándose contra la puerta para cerrarla con esa sonrisa de medio lado.

Y "click", el seguro de la puerta se cerró y ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro con ímpetu.

Esta vez, el más desesperado, y con diferencia, era el pelinaranjo así que Rukia se aprovecharía y le cobraría una a una las de la vez pasada. Se dejó alzar con facilidad, enroscando sus piernas a la cintura de él y siendo guiada al lavamanos para sostenerse con más facilidad.

Sus labios se unieron al instante, aprisionándose en un salvaje beso. Las manos de Ichigo no paraban de acariciar las piernas de Rukia, subiendo a empujoncitos su vestido. La morena tan solo se dedicaba a acariciar su nuca y dar pequeños tirones a su pelo. Sus labios se separaron y ahora Rukia comenzaba a besar su cuello mientras le deshacía la corbata.

— Eres mala... — gruñó extasiado adentrando más sus manos en el vestido de Rukia hasta alcanzar su trasero.

— ¿Por qué? — se carcajeó divertida para quitarle por fin la dichosa corbata y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa.

— Sabes muy bien por qué, señorita pies largos. — bromeó separándose de ella para mirarla.

— No te quejes tanto... — susurró besando su barbilla. — ... sabes que te gustó.

— ¿Quien es ahora la creída? — rebatió con una divertida sonrisa.

— Cállate. — finalmente abrió su camisa dejando ver su esculpido torso, provocando que se tuviese que morder su labio inferior para contenerse. — No tenemos mucho tiempo...

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y volvió a besarla con ganas. Las manos de ambos correteaban impacientes por el cuerpo del otro ansiosos de probar más y más...

Rukia pasaba sus finos dedos por el pecho de él, obviamente sin dejar de besarse, mientras los bajaba lentamente hasta el borde de su pantalón, dispuesta a desabrochárselos rápidamente. El hizo lo mismo, solo que lo tenía más fácil. Adentró sus manos hasta el fondo, buscando el borde de su ropa interior pero se sorprendió tanto al no encontrar ni rastro de bragas que se separo de ella para mirarla con cara de estúpido.

— No llevas...

Rukia alzó una ceja de forma elocuente.

Pestañeó incrédulo un par de veces y puesto que la respuesta era afirmativa, se dedicó a acelerar el paso y terminar de desabrocharse sus pantalones para introducirse rápidamente en ella.

La penetró profundamente, tapándole la boca al instante para que no gritase demasiado ya que esa acción tan ruda la había pillado de improvisto y no pudo reprimir un sordo gemido que choco contra la palma de la mano de Ichigo.

— ¡AAHMMP! — el sonido se amortiguó bastante, pero aún así los gemidos de la mujer eran audibles si alguien pasaba por el pasillo.

Ichigo ya no sonreía socarrón como las otras veces, ahora estaba serio, concentrado en ella y en sus jadeos, totalmente entregado al placer que le estaba brindando. No había egos, ambos se necesitaban y tras una semana de espera no iban a hacerse esperar más.

Los movimientos fueron adquiriendo más rapidez y profundidad, sus labios apenas podían estar unidos por tanto movimiento y además que de sus bocas tan solo salían gemidos y gruñidos roncos. Ichigo se sostuvo de los glúteos de la morena, teniendo así un punto de apoyo y continuó con sus movimientos. Rukia, sin embargo, mantenía una mano en el lavabo apoyada y otra enroscada al cuello de Ichigo.

Los gemidos de Rukia se quedaban sin fuerza, al igual que ella, su cabeza se iba dejando caer hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello el cual Ichigo no tardó en aprovechar para besarlo y lamerlo. Rukia jadeó complacida intentando moverse un poco a la par de Ichigo.

Las esbeltas piernas de la morena se abrazaron aún más a la cintura de Ichigo, procurando que las embestidas fuesen más profundas aún, y este obedeció sin rechistar. El rostro de Ichigo se escondió en el cuello de la morena, suspirando extasiado e intentando controlarse, aunque era difícil.

Los labios de Rukia se acercaron temblorosos al oído de Ichigo, suspirando y jadeando levemente en él hasta que pudo controlarse para poder articular palabra. Sus manos abrazaron la cabeza del pelinaranjo con delicadeza y por fin pudo hablar.

— I-Ichigo... — un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del varón. — Ichigo... — le volvió a llamar con esa voz tan sugestiva.

Este poco a poco separó su rostro de su cuello, totalmente desorientado y con su vista clavada en ella. Sus labios respiraban entreabiertos, sus frentes sudaban ligeramente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la excitación. Violeta con ámbar se fundieron y Rukia sostuvo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, obligándole a no separar su mirada de ella.

Las embestidas se hicieron más lentas, pero para nada flojas. Al contrario, aprovechaban para ser aún más profundas, provocando que lo que la morena tuviese que decir se viese aplacado por gemidos de placer.

— Ichigo... — le llamo de nuevo en algo más parecido a un gemido. — Dilo... — le suplicó entre suspiros.

Este no contestó, y siguió moviéndose, totalmente perdido en sus ojos. Sus labios cobraron vida propia y buscaban un nuevo beso de ella, pero esta se resistió a duras penas y volvió a insistir, esta vez a modo de chantaje.

— Dilo... — repitió.

Era superior a él, no sabía que le pasaba, quería besarla y hasta vendería su alma al diablo por hacerlo. Las embestidas volvieron a aumentar su velocidad progresivamente, provocando otra vez, fuertes gemidos de Rukia. Pero ella no desistía.

— D-Dilo... Ichigo... ah...

Continuaron moviéndose al compás, cada vez acumulando más placer y sintiéndose en las nubes. Iba a explotar en cualquier momentos. Las penetraciones se hicieron más rudas y salvajes, había perdido su raciocinio y solo quería llegar al clímax junto a ella.

— ¡Ichigo! —gimió. — ¡D-Dilo...! — repitió abrazándose a él.

Ambos jadearon ante tanto placer, las embestidas de Ichigo se hacían más y más ansiosas y esta vez no pudo evitar que de sus labios se escapase el nombre de aquella mujer que le volvía loco. No lo hizo porque ella lo pidiese, es más, el apenas la había escuchado, lo hizo porque sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

— Ruki...arg... — gruñó extasiado con su voz ronca y profunda para después y tras una última estocada, provocar el orgasmo de la pequeña morena.

— ¡Ahn! — se arqueó ante tanto placer y al momento sintió la calidez de Ichigo dentro de ella.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se iban relajando hasta quedar totalmente exhaustos. Ichigo intentaba recobrar el aliento escondido en el cuello de la morena, mientras ella respiraba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás debido al cansancio. Quedaron así durante un momento, hasta que Ichigo salió con cuidado de ella.

— Hmmm... — un gemido de desagrado se escapó de sus labios para después alzar su cabeza y mirarle fijamente con una débil sonrisa.

— ¿De qué te ríes tu ahora...? — preguntó con voz suave y cansada para abrocharse los pantalones.

La morena se incorporó en el lavamanos y se acercó al rostro de Ichigo, sonriendo de medio lado con ojos cansados.

— Ahora he ganado yo. — recalcó divertida para después besarle rápidamente.

— Así que por eso me has provocado en el salón... — dedujo burlón abrochándose la camisa. — Eres una rencorosa.

— Hmp. — dio un saltito y bajo del lavamanos, acomodándose el vestido y mirándose en el espejo para retocarse el pelo y el maquillaje. — Te la debía.

— Ahora te la debo yo. — retó colocándose la corbata.

— ¿Acaso no estamos en paz? — cogió su bolso que estaba en el otro lado del lavabo y comenzó a rebuscar su ropa interior.

— Para nada. — se terminó de acomodar la corbata y se acercó seductoramente a su oído por detrás. — La guerra acaba de empezar. — susurró.

La morena sintió un escalofrío que la hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar. El pelinaranjo la observó complacido a través del espejo y después se marchó del baño dejándola sola. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, no se encontró con Ichigo. Sonrió cansada y de medio lado, satisfecha por los resultados y mirándose al espejo para repasarse el pintalabios, repitió las palabras de Ichigo:

— Tu lo has dicho, Ichigo... la guerra acaba de empezar.

.

* * *

.

**Yyyyyy... ¡corten! :DD ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado el lime del principio? Me hizo gracia la rabieta que se pilla Ichigo cuando no le dejan acabar su trabajo xDDDDDDD Y bueno ¿Que os ha parecido este lemmon rapidito? Para ser uno rapidito y en un baño no ha estado mal ¿verdad? Jajajajajaja Os prometo que el lemmon del próximo capitulo será mejor y tendrá más intensidad. Como os dije poco a poco. Emmm, ¿Que más? ¡Ah, si! Dos cositas. Una: Cualquier fetiche que quieran que incluya en el fic para los lemons es bienvenido, a mi me da igual, hay que aprovechar que estos dos son muy atrevidos :P ¡Viva el OoC en los fics AU! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Y dos: Lo que dije en el capitulo pasado, si quieren alguna idea en concreto para un one-shot déjenmela en un review junto con vuestra opinión de este capitulo. La tendré en cuenta ^^**

**Y pues nada, ¡hasta la próxima! ¡Viva el lemmon! ¡Y a escribir hasta que me censure FF! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Cuidaos y gracias por leer!**

**SMorphine**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Ohayoooooooo minna-san! Bien, como dije la semana pasada, me iba a ser algo difícil subir un capitulo esta semana, por lo que subí dos capítulos la vez pasada, pero bueno, finalmente he conseguido un hueco y aquí traigo este capitulo con lemmon un poco más intenso. Pasarán muchas cosas, buenas y malas, ya lo veréis :P He leído vuestros reviews con las sugerencias para posibles lemmons y hubo uno que me llamo la atención de un anónimo... y era un trío entre Ichigo, Rukia y Senna. XDDDD Creeme que me lo estoy planteando a ver donde puedo encajarlo, pero no sé, todavía estoy pensando... uds lectores ¿que les parece la idea? Y si no les gusta... ¿cual proponen? Todo esto déjenmelo en un review con vuestra opinión al terminar el capitulo ^^**

**Ahora pues que más, avisos obvios: LEMMON, así que blablabla si no te gusta no leas blablabla es tu responsabilidad blablabla sexo. xDDDDDD Aquí os dejo con el capi 5, disfruten:**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

_"Finge"_

_._

Entro al salón de nuevo, como si hacía unos minutos no hubiese pasado nada. Su vestido estaba impoluto, su peinado perfecto y sus labios volvían a mantener el color rosado natural del principio. Caminaba con sus tacones con experiencia, sosteniendo su pequeño bolso entre sus manos y con su rostro sereno.

Ichigo no pudo separar sus ojos de ella, mirándola de reojo para disimular. Era la perfecta actriz, sin ninguna duda. Nadie podría decir que hacia escasos momentos había tenido sexo desenfrenado en el baño con él.

Ahora ignoraba completamente al pelinaranjo. Se sentó al lado de su futuro esposo y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras volvía a comer. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa mujer? Ahora estaba de risitas y coqueteos con su prometido, en frente de sus narices y después de haber estado gritando su nombre en el baño.

Frunció el ceño y decidió continuar comiendo e ignorarla.

Pero no podía... esas risitas con el pelirrojo, su naturalidad fingiendo interés le ponía de mal humor... ¿acaso estaba...? ¡No! No podía ser. Gruño y dejó de mirarla otra vez, o al menos eso intentaba. Mujer del demonio... ¿qué estaba haciendo con él? Se sentía usado, ¿acaso solo era un juego para ella? Y de ser así... ¿porque le sentaba tan mal? El no buscaba nada serio... ¿verdad?

El bolsillo de su pantalón vibró, llamando su atención y observando el sobrecito que le indicaba que tenía un sms. Lo abrió y era de Rukia, frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer disimuladamente.

_" Hace unos momentos no tenías esa cara de perro rabioso... ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun está celoso?" _— gruñó molesto al leer eso, la observo de reojo y vio que esbozaba una sonrisita maliciosa. Continuó leyendo. — _" Hay algo que se llama disimular, idiota. Aplícate el cuento y deja de pensar cosas que no son ;)"_

Un peso de repente se quito de sus hombros y entendió todo. Esa maldita mujer estaba fingiendo, como siempre. Guardó su móvil y sin poder evitarlo sonrió levemente. Miro al frente y la morena le miraba fijamente, con su barbilla apoyada en sus manos, y le guiñó rápidamente un ojo.

Esa mujer... le estaba volviendo loco...

.

* * *

.

Tan loco le estaba volviendo que después de aquella cena y tras pasar tan solo tres días se estaba subiendo por las paredes por la desesperación. Ahí estaba, sentado a oscuras en su sofá, tomándose una copa de coñac mientras su pie se movía nervioso e impaciente como un tic.

¿Qué hacía? ¿La llamaba? No... el no podía ir suplicando a esa mujer que viniese, se reiría de él al verle tan desesperado por verla, y ella, de lo que menos necesitaba era más ego pero... ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba verla...

Dio un largo trago a su vaso y lo dejó de golpe en la mesilla de café.

Se dejó caer contra el sofá, suspirando cansado y pasando las manos por su cara, frustrado y confuso. ¿Qué le pasaba con esa endemoniada mujer? ¿Por qué no podía, hablando de manera ordinaria, tirársela y pasar de ella como hacía con todas? No podía, porque quería poseerla una vez tras otra y jamás se cansaría, ni en un millón de veces.

Y eso era lo peor...

— Maldita sea...

Se rindió, él y su orgullo se rindieron para coger el móvil y marcar el número de aquella mujer. Busco en su agenda su nombre y se dispuso a llamar, pero antes de poder apretar el botoncito verde, llamaron a la puerta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado...

— Esa Senna... siempre viene sin avisar, maldita sea.

Ofuscado se levanto a duras penas del sofá, arrastrando sus pies descalzos hasta el oscuro recibidor para abrir de mala gana la puerta. Su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mujer de sus pensamientos al otro lado de la puerta fue indescriptible. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al verla ahí, con su característica sonrisa de medio lado y mirada decidida.

— Rukia, ¿qué haces aquí...? — preguntó tranquilo y dejándola pasar.

— Contestaré lo mismo que tú la otra vez... — paso dentro del apartamento despacio, dejando que sus tacones resonaran contra el suelo y desabrochándose poco a poco la gabardina negra que le tapaba hasta medio muslo. — ... no lo sé.

El pelinaranjo intento relajarse un poco y parecer sosegado. Cerró la puerta principal y se dio media vuelta observando como la morena, dándole la espalda, se desabrochaba la gabardina. Volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Y tu prometido te ha dejado salir de casa a estas horas? — preguntó con sorna apoyándose en la pared y analizando sus movimientos.

— Dije que saldría a pasármelo bien con mis amigas, pero... — la gabardina cayó al suelo al igual que la mandíbula de Ichigo, que incrédulo observaba lo que estaba pasando ante sus narices. — ... creo que me lo pasaré mejor aquí, ¿no crees? — habló con voz suave y sugestiva, dándose la vuelta y observando a Ichigo con media sonrisa algo cohibida.

No sabía que decir, se quedó sin palabras al verla y aunque hablase, solo tartamudearía, estaba seguro. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo ante semejante visión? No todos los días una mujer del calibre de Rukia Kuchiki se presentaba en tu casa, quitándose una gabardina y destapando su semidesnudez, cubierta por un conjunto de lencería bastante tentador.

La observó de abajo a arriba, pasando por sus piernas que las cubrían esas medias con liguero que tanto le gustaban, y ese conjunto negro con encaje que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Instintivamente se relamió los labios cual lobo acechante a su presa y finalizó observando el rostro de aquella diosa.

Sonreía pícara mientras se acercaba con el resonar de sus tacones a él, juntando sus cuerpos lentamente y acariciando su tonificado pecho con una delicadeza que le hacía temblar. Los ojos violetas de ella se alzaron tintineantes contra los de Ichigo, con sus labios entreabiertos reclamando un beso y sus manos impacientes de empezar con la acción.

— Eres... — Ichigo comenzó a hablar a duras penas mientras sus manos la rodeaban para acercarla más a él. — ... mala, mujer. — habló con voz profunda acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarla, pero esta tan solo se alejaba tentándole una y otra vez con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

— Entonces... — volvió a acercarse a él para besarle, pero en cuento rozaron sus labios se separó de golpe, picando cada vez más al pelinaranjo. —... castígame. — sugirió con voz sensual y decidida, mordiendo el labio inferior del pelinaranjo.

Toda la sangre de este se concentró en un solo punto, y cual primate enloquecido se lanzó contra sus labios con fiereza, besándolos con ímpetu. Sus lenguas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia entre sus besos y las manos de la morena levantaban la camiseta del pijama de él.

Suspiros brotaban de los carnosos labios de la fémina, sus piernas flaqueaban por momentos con los candentes besos devoradores de Ichigo, así que decidió bajarse de sus tacones para mayor estabilidad. Sin embargo, el pelinaranjo agarro bruscamente una de las piernas de la morena, obligando a alzarla y manoseando con fuerza su trasero.

Para más comodidad, la morena dio un saltito para enroscarse en la cintura de él, para que al estar en esa agradable posición, Ichigo la estampase contra la pared sin dejar de arrancarle suspiros con sus besos.

Loco, loco, loco... completamente loco. Esa mujer le volvía un animal irracional, ansioso e instintivo... quería besarla hasta dejarla sin aire, quería tocar cada rincón de su piel, quería arrancarle gemidos del fondo de su garganta... solo para él.

Posesivo.

Sus manos luchaban por deshacerse de ese maldito corsé para poder besar sus pechos con total libertad, pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil quitarle la prenda. Gruñó enfadado contra sus labios, ya que no quería despegarse de ellos y Rukia rió divertida.

— Shh... quieto... — se separó de él, hablando con voz suave. — ...vamos a tu habitación...

Se bajó de su cintura, deslizándose por la pared hasta que el pelinaranjo soltó sus muslos. Estaba atónito, seguía cual perro faldero las instrucciones de ella con la boca abierta, disfrutando de las vistas que Rukia le proporcionada. Esta tiraba del brazo de él, guiándole hasta su habitación y tironeando de su mano sin dejar de mirarle fija y decididamente.

Llegaron a la habitación y antes de que Ichigo la tirase contra la cama, le esquivo hábilmente y le empujó a él para que quedase sentado en ella. Este observaba embelesado cada movimiento de la morena, quien sonriente se acercaba a su rostro que al estar sentado sobre la cama quedaba justo a su altura.

La atrapo por la cintura, acariciándola con fuerza y bajando hacia su trasero. Esta tan solo le besó con suavidad, degustándose lentamente y arrodillándose entre las piernas de él. Comenzó a besar el cuello de el pelinaranjo, haciendo que este suspirase complacido y dejase caer su cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el trabajo.

Las finas manos de la morena se colaron de nuevo bajo la camiseta de él, para por fin quitársela del todo y dejar su torso al descubierto. Se mordió el labio inferior al verle expuesto y bajo sus besos hasta su clavícula, pectorales, abdominales... Las varoniles manos de Ichigo apretaban las sábanas y su ceño se fruncía intentando contenerse.

Las manos de Rukia palparon el bulto que había entre las piernas de el pelinaranjo. Este abrió ligeramente los ojos solo para encontrarse a aquella mujer sacando su miembro de sus pantalones y lamerlo en toda su longitud.

— Ah, Rukia... — gimió de forma profunda y débil.

Está sonrió complacida al ver que ya no había duelos de egos ni retos. Podía relajarse y disfrutar.

Le gustaba verle así, tan dócil, ansioso y expuesto. Tenía el poder sobre Ichigo, aunque con los arranques e impulsos que le daban constantemente, dudaba que fuese a durarle mucho el tener el control. Así que decidió aprovechar lo máximo que pudo.

Despacio fue introduciendo el miembro del pelinaranjo en su boca, moviendo su lengua a la vez para arrancarle más gemidos guturales. Comenzó a degustarle, subiendo y bajando su cabeza lentamente y provocando espasmos en el hombre que tan solo gruñía complacido. Al momento, sintió unas manos agarrando su cabeza con cuidado y que comenzaron a incitarla a aumentar la velocidad.

Está continuó gustosa su labor, iniciando con su mano un vaivén en su miembro. Ichigo sintió un escalofrío e instintivamente sus manos apretaron el pelo negro de la morena y comenzó a marcar el paso él. Mal, se estaba desbocando y eso significaba que en cualquier momento Rukia iba a perder el poder.

Gemía, o más bien gruñía, de forma profunda y errática, hasta que cuando parecía que no iba a aguantar más separó bruscamente a Rukia de su _amiguito_. Respiraba agitado, al igual que la morena, ambos rostros estaban ligeramente sonrojados y los labios de Rukia húmedos y entreabiertos.

Se miraron fijamente unos momentos y después la morena sonrió maliciosa, levantándose del suelo y subiéndose en la cama a gatas. Ichigo observaba atento sus acciones, embelesado y sonriendo de igual manera. Podía apreciar su bien formado trasero, y tentaciones se agolparon de nuevo.

La siguió de igual manera hasta que la alcanzó. La sostuvo de las caderas con firmeza y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Al tenerla en esa vulnerable posición, y dándole completamente la espalda, pudo deshacerse con mayor facilidad del corpiño, mandándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Observó su espalda desnuda, su nuca y su trasero pegado completamente a él, y se relamió de nuevo. Se inclinó y comenzó a besar su media espalda, subiendo lentamente y provocando que la morena se tensase ante cada contacto. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y como sus brazos temblaban, haciéndole más difícil el soportar esa posición.

Ichigo se apoyó con un brazo en la cama y con el otro subió sus caricias desde la cadera hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir suavemente. Su rostro quedaba justo detrás del oído de la morena, el cual no tardó en morder para después susurrarle sus intenciones.

— Ahora si vas a tener tu merecido. — advirtió sonriendo de medio lado y apretando el seno que mantenía en su mano.

De los labios de la morena no salió ninguna queja, tan solo un sonoro gemido complaciente.

Impaciente, bajó con brusquedad las negras bragas de encaje de la morena, dejándola solamente cubierta por las medias y el liguero. Pero de esas dos prendas no iba a deshacerse, se le hacía demasiado tentador verla así y quería aprovechar. Preparándose para la acción, acarició su trasero y caderas para finalmente introducir su miembro en la vagina de la morena.

La posición les daba más placer ya que al introducirse desde atrás, las paredes de Rukia ejercían más presión sobre el pene del pelinaranjo. Y eso, ambos lo notaron...

— ¡Ichigo! — gimió arqueándose hacia abajo y dejando su trasero más hacia arriba.

Este tan solo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para contenerse y comenzó con el vaivén, lento y profundo, clavando sus dedos en la cadera de la morena y sin poder reprimir algún que otro ronco gemido con el nombre de "Rukia". Las manos de Rukia se aferraban fuertes a las sábanas, manteniéndose fuertes para no desplomarse y gimiendo sin poder controlarse demasiado.

Mantuvieron el ritmo durante unos momentos, gimiendo el nombre del contrario hasta que Rukia decidió picar al pelinaranjo. A duras penas giró su cabeza para poder observarle de reojo y le tentó.

— ¿Este era el... el merecido que me ibas a dar...? — preguntó entre gemidos y suspiros con voz socarrona.

— No me tientes, Rukia... — suspiró con voz grave mientras aumentaba poco a poco las embestidas.

— ¿O sino qué...?

— Tu lo has querido...

Apretó las caderas de Rukia para tomar apoyo y sus embestidas se transformaron en brutales, rápidas y certeras penetraciones que anularon cualquier capacidad de habla de ambos jóvenes. De los labios de la morena solo se escapaban sonoros y femeninos gemidos, para después desplomarse contra la cama y apoyarse en sus antebrazos.

Ichigo quedó absorto y embelesado. Se movía frenéticamente dentro y fuera de ella, y eso le hacía perder la razón por completo. Su cuerpo desplomado, dejando su trasero todavía más a su merced, le alentaron a dar estocadas más precisas que no tardó en llevar a cabo. El gemía de forma profunda, jadeando ante tanto placer.

— Aaahn... ¡Ichigo! — las manos de la morena apretaban las sábanas con fuerza, mordía su labio inferior con ímpetu y sus ojos se cerraron ante tantas oleadas de placer que parecían llegar a la cúspide en cualquier momento, y justamente llegó a su orgasmo.

Él gruñó complacido y a punto de explotar, echó su cabeza hacia atrás con su rostro compungido por el placer y sin dejar de dar las últimas estocadas antes de derramarse en ella. La presión era descomunal al igual que el placer que esto le brindaba, no se contuvo más y con la última estocada se vino dentro de ella.

— Ru... kiahrg... — gimió en un suspiró mientras sus manos deshacían lentamente el agarre a la cadera de ella.

La morena no dijo nada, se mantuvo en esa posición contra la cama, respirando irregularmente con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas encendidas. Ambos cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y agitados. Ichigo salió cansado de ella y se desplomó a su lado totalmente agotado. El trasero de Rukia cayó a la vez, quedando ambos tendidos sobre la cama.

Rukia le daba la espalda, mirando hacia la pared de la habitación y respirando profundamente, con un Ichigo pegado a ella y en las mismas condiciones. Sus jadeos anhelantes de oxigeno resonaban por toda la habitación, siendo Ichigo el primero en recobrar parte de la normalidad.

Se apego más a ella, pasando su varonil mano por su vientre desnudo con delicadeza y acariciando con la punta de su nariz el cuello de ella, depositando algún que otro beso y haciendo presión de vez en cuando para dejar una marca rojiza. Ella ronroneó gustosa, pero aún agotada y tan solo acarició la mano que él mantenía en su vientre.

— Esto ha sido toda una sorpresa... — habló divertido mientras bajaba su mano a los ligeros de la morena.

— Hmm... de eso se trataba... — contestó con una adormilada sonrisa y apegándose más a él.

— Pues misión conseguida... — mantuvo su mano en el muslo de ella y besó su nuca con suavidad, provocándole un escalofrío a la morena.

Esta se removió con una sonrisita hasta darse la vuelta y se comenzó a subir encima de él, besando su cuello en el proceso, para una vez encima acomodarse para dormir con sus pectorales como almohada. Este rió, y tiró de las sábanas para taparse.

Podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de ella, sus ojos cerrados y su aroma ya se había vuelto a impregnar en cada rincón de su habitación. Sus manos vagaban tranquilas y suavemente por el pequeño cuerpo de la morena, delineando cada rincón.

—Me pregunto... ¿cómo has salido de casa así? — habló con voz tranquila y mirando el techo de su habitación.

— Con mucho cuidado... — contestó divertida y adormilada.

— ¿No se ha dado cuenta que no llevabas apenas ropa debajo?

— No... solo me vio cuando tenía la gabardina puesta. — contestó para después bostezar y acomodarse más en él. — Fue fácil.

— Sí, ¿y has pensado en cómo vas a volver a entrar en casa?

— Pues solo espero que para cuando llegue esté dormido.

— ¿Y si no lo está?

— Hmmm... pues tendré que hacer tiempo para que se duerma hasta que llegué... — susurró sensualmente besando y dando pequeños mordiscos en el pecho del pelinaranjo.

— ¿Y que se te ocurre para matar el tiempo? — preguntó haciéndose el tonto y apretando con suavidad el trasero de ella.

— Pues que te parece si... — se acomodo en él y continuó besando su torso, pasando sus manos para acariciarle y subiendo hacia el cuello. — ... nos _divertimos_ un poco más.

— ¿Tu nunca te cansas de _divertirte_? — preguntó en un suspiro al sentir los labios de la morena devorar su cuello.

— ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun no puede más? — le retó divertida y con esa voz que tanto le enervaba.

Este al verse atacado a su ego masculino giró sobre la cama, dejando a Rukia debajo de él y sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza para que no se moviera. La miró fijamente a esos orbes violetas y ella tan solo sonrió victoriosa.

— Mujer del demonio... — susurró divertido y excitado mientras besaba su cuello. — ... vas a tragarte tus palabras. — y sus besos bajaron hasta sus pechos, ganandose un suspiro de placer por parte de ella.

— Eso me gustaría verlo...

.

* * *

.

Las tres y media de la madrugada, todas las luces de la calle estaban a oscuras, exceptuando una que se encendía cada dos apagadas. Aún así, la calle estaba a tientas. Podríamos decir que estaba en completo silencio, pero se escuchaba el ligero sonido del motor de un coche.

— Adiós... — se despidió mirando hacia abajo algo cohibida por ser descubierta y agotada de tanto ajetreo.

— Adiós... — imitó el pelinaranjo, pero este sin embargo sostuvo su mentón y con una tierna sonrisa deposito un suave beso.

Ambos se separaron con una ligera sonrisa para que después la morena se bajara con cuidado del coche. El pelinaranjo la observaba desde dentro que entrase en la casa, apoyándose en el volante y ya de paso deleitándose con su belleza.

La muchacha caminaba agarrándose la gabardina y con las llaves en la mano, metiéndolas en la cerradura con cuidado y sigilo. Aún no se creía lo que le acababa de pasar esa noche, se pasó la mano por su cabello y sonrió mientras observaba como abría la puerta y miraba hacia atrás para despedirse.

Arrancó el coche y pasó despacio por enfrente de su casa, observando como ella levantaba la mano y el la correspondía haciéndole el gesto del teléfono para que le llamase. Ella negó divertida con la cabeza y entró en su casa.

Estaba a oscuras, más que en la calle pero veía perfectamente. Dejó con mucho cuidado las llaves en el recibidor, se quitó los tacones y caminó sigilosa por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Menos mal, estaba dormido.

De todos modos, no quiso tentar su suerte así que continuó caminando con cuidado hasta su armario y rebuscó su pijama. Abrió la puerta corrediza y comenzó a rebuscar, pero la luz de la lamparilla se encendió, asustándola al instante.

— ¿Rukia...? — susurró adormilado y mirándola con un ojo abierto.

— Sí...duérmete, ya he llegado. — intentó aparentar serenidad mientras buscaba con más ansias su pijama.

— Ah... — el pelirrojo comenzó a frotarse los ojos. — ¿qué haces con el abrigo? Hace un calor de mil demonios...

— Bueno, bueno, ya me lo voy a quitar, tranquilo. — por fin, con el pijama entre sus manos, se dirigió a cambiarse al baño.

— ¿No te cambias aquí...? — preguntó extrañado por el repentino atisbo de pudor de la morena.

— No... es que voy a quitarme la pintura ya de paso... — mintió hábilmente.

— Ah... vale... — y se volvió a desplomar en la cama.

Cerró rápidamente la puerta del baño y se quitó el abrigo de igual forma. El intimo modelito quedó expuesto y no tardó en intentar desabrocharse el corsé para empezar. A duras penas se deshizo de él y se puso la camiseta ancha del pijama. Con la misma rapidez comenzó a desabrocharse los ligueros, sacándose después las medias y quitándose la liga.

Ya por fin se había deshecho de todo, se puso los pantalones cortos y se relajó por fin. Suspiró culpable mientras se sentaba en la taza del wáter, pensando en todo lo que acababa de hacer... pero... había sido genial.

Se levantó de nuevo tras largo rato pensando y se miró al espejo. Estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer y los recuerdos de Ichigo se agolpaban en su mente volviéndola vulnerable. Negó con la cabeza y abrió el grifo del agua, echándose un poco en la cara para refrescarle las ideas.

Juntó toda su ropa y la echó en el cesto para la ropa sucia. Total, era ella la que se encargaba de hacer la colada. Tan solo tuvo que esconder esas prendas más abajo y nadie a parte de ella las vería.

Intentando parecer relajada, salió y encontró a su prometido tumbado en la cama, con la luz encendida y con su antebrazo tapando sus ojos. Suspiró una vez más y rápidamente se fue a su lado de la cama, sentándose en el borde para después introducirse dentro de las sábanas. Renji se movió y observó, como siempre, la espalda de su futura esposa.

Quedó pensativo unos momentos para después acercarse a ella en busca de algo de cariño. La morena se tensó y suspiró una vez más, estaba agotada y aunque quisiese no podría fingir que tenía ganas. El pelirrojo se apegó a ella, abrazándola y juntándola más contra él, dando besos en su nuca y acariciando su vientre.

— Renji... — musitó cansada para ver si el solo se cansaba.

Pero no tenía esa suerte.

— Venga, Rukia... — suplicó con voz suave, besando su hombro. — ... llevamos mucho tiempo sin...

Bueno, eso era lo que él creía, porque ella acababa de volver de una apasionante noche de sexo.

— Renji, por favor... quiero dormir, estoy cansada... — se negó afligida.

Este no dijo nada y continuó besándola, subiendo por el hueco de su cuello. Rukia iba a quejarse de manera más tosca, pero de repente Renji paró. La morena se tranquilizó al pensar que ya se dio por vencido y se dedico a intentar dormir, pero la verdad era muy distinta.

El pelirrojo se quedó observando el cuello de Rukia fijamente, con su ceño fruncido y sin decir palabra. Tenía una marca roja, un chupetón... no era tonto, podía diferenciarlo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y observó a su prometida. Estaba dudoso... no sabía si decirla algo o mantenerse en silencio.

Se giró enfadado y brusco, apagando la luz y dándole la espalda como todas las noches a Rukia. Pero no podría dormir... acaso ella... ¿le estaba siendo infiel con otro...? Sintió rabia, ira, dolor, pero sobre todo... ganas de saber quién era ese otro hombre que le estaba robando a su mujer...

.

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, estaba cansada todavía de la noche anterior. Se removió entre las sábanas y miró el despertador. Abrió los ojos de golpe, eran las doce y media, eso para ella era tardísimo ya que solía madrugar bastante y además Renji...

¿Dónde estaba Renji? ¿Y porque no la había despertado?

Se incorporó contrariada y poso sus pies en el suelo. Se froto los ojos y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, estaba abierta así que Renji no estaba en el baño. Se levantó y caminó perezosamente hasta la cocina, donde le encontró leyendo el periódico muy concentrado, o eso parecía.

— Buenos días... — saludó con voz seria y sin mirarla.

— Es muy tarde, ¿por qué no me despertaste? — espetó sentándose en la silla enfrente de él.

— Parecías muy cansada.

— Da igual, sabes que no me gusta despertarme tarde... — recordó frotándose los ojos.

— Ah.

Fue lo único que dijo, tajante, serio y sin dirigirla la mirada. La morena le observo fijamente, extrañada por su comportamiento, ¿le pasaba algo?

— Renji, ¿estás bien? — no contestó. — ¿Te pasa algo?

— A mi no me pasa nada, mejor dime qué te pasa a ti en el cuello. — contestó serio y bajando el periódico.

— ¿Qué? — se llevó la mano al cuello, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho ese chupetón, Rukia? — se levanto de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Q-qué? ¡No digas tonterías...! — mintió. — ¡esto no es un chupetón!

— ¿Ah, no? ¿No? — la agarró de la muñeca y tironeó de ella hasta el baño, enfrentándola al espejo y obligándola a mirarse. — ¿Entonces qué cojones es esto, Rukia? — apretó los mofletes de Rukia para que no se moviese y dejando a simple vista aquella marca rojiza

— ¡R-Renji...! ¡Para! ¡Me haces daño...! — suplicó con voz débil.

Este la soltó al fijarse en el reflejo del espejo las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y se sintió el peor hombre del mundo. Toda la ira se desvaneció y ahora estaba preocupado por ella. Decidió tranquilizarse, respiro hondo y se froto los ojos.

— Lo siento... — se disculpó más tranquilo pero aún enfadado. — Rukia, por favor, dime quien te lo ha hecho...

— Te estoy diciendo que no es un chupetón... — sollozó al ser descubierta, pero Renji no sabía que era por eso. —¿... por qué no me crees? — le miró fijamente con sus ojos llorosos.

Lloraba porque odiaba mentirle, era superior a ella, pero debía hacerlo...

— Rukia... — al ver sus ojos se ablandó completamente y la idea de que fuera infiel se desvaneció ligeramente. — L-lo siento... — la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo fuerte. — No quería hacerte daño, perdóname... — besó su cabellera con cariño.

—... — se sentía como escoria, le estaba mintiendo y haciendo que él se disculpara cuando la que lo había hecho mal era ella.

— Yo... es lo que me parecía, n-no sé que pueda ser entonces... pero p-puede ser alergia a algo... o no sé... — parecía que era él el que se quería engañar, su voz temblorosa que intentaba reprimir la verdad. Otra vez, Rukia se sentía miserable. — Lo siento... no quería tratarte así... perdóname. — y la estrechó mas entre sus brazos.

—... — no podía decir nada, no tenía palabras, sus ojos húmedos miraban el espejo en el que se reflejaban ambos.

El pelirrojo se separó de ella y la miró fijamente a sus violáceos y tintineantes ojos, sosteniéndola delicadamente el rostro y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Rukia mantuvo la mirada, observando el miedo que expresaba su prometido y lo único que pensó la morena fue... ¿Por qué se está haciendo el tonto?

Estaba segura que con esto lo sabía todo, no era tonto, pero el solo la había excusado, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de todo. Estaba en shock, no sabía como reaccionar... y menos aún cuando los labios del pelirrojo se juntaron con los suyos.

Se quedó estática mientras él la besaba, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero el no paraba de besarla mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Intentaba intensificar el beso, pero la morena no le seguía el juego...

— Por favor... — le suplicaba con voz débil y besando la comisura de sus labios mientras la atraía a él. — ... por favor Rukia... — ¿Que quería? ¿Qué fingiese? Su tono de voz, sus acciones, todo indicaba que era eso lo que quería.

Quería que le engañase, quería que fingiese que ella le amaba y Rukia al sentirse tan atrapada correspondió levemente para hacerle sentir mejor, pero un nudo en el pecho la pinchaba cada vez más.

Cerró los ojos y movió levemente sus labios, luchando suavemente contra los ansiosos belfos de él. La morena intentaba separarse ante tan brusca intrusión, pero una mano se posicionó en su nuca para que no se escapara, mientras la otra se colaba bajo su camiseta para acariciar la piel de su cintura.

Tenía que fingir por él, tenía que dejar de pensar mientras él se imaginaba su mundo feliz. Ambos se engañaban, ella teniendo que pensar en que era cierto pelinaranjo el que la besaba y él teniendo que pensar que la mujer que estaba correspondiendo le amaba.

Mantuvo sus ojos violáceos cerrados en todo momento, desde que la besó hasta que la llevó a su cama y comenzó a desvestirla. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantener la concentración para elevar su mente a otro mundo, muy difícil...Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, despreciable, vil y desgraciada... sucia.

Cada caricia cargada de amor no correspondido se convertía en dolor para la morena, apretó más los ojos y escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras este entraba y salía de ella. Sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de él con rabia y tristeza, mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

Pero no podía pararle... el era feliz así y si le decía que no, le haría más daño a él. No quería lastimarle, pero ahora era ella la que se sentía como basura.

Movimientos sin sentido ni sentimientos mutuos se acrecentaban en la habitación, hasta que solo uno de ellos llegó al clímax. La morena agachó la mirada mientras él salía exhausto de ella y se dejaba caer al lado. No se miraron ni se dirigieron la palabra...

Ella tan solo se cubrió con las sábanas y le volvió a dar la espalda como siempre, mientras derramaba más lagrimas de culpabilidad y el tan solo se tapaba los ojos con su antebrazo, sintiéndose egoísta y estúpido.

— Lo siento... — musito la morena levantándose de la cama dispuesta a irse.

Renji la observó con mirada triste mientras ella recogía su ropa y se encerraba en el baño. Se sentía desgraciado... ¿por qué no podía amarle? Él le daba todo lo que quería, cariño, amor, todo... ¿Por que ella no correspondía?

Porque el amor es cosa de dos, no de uno...

.

* * *

.

**¡CORTEN! ¡Hasta aquí! ¡No me maten por favor! :'( Esto es necesario para que las relaciones entre Ichi y Ruki se estrechen más. Ya lo entenderán el próximo capitulo. Espero subirlo pronto, pero quien sabe si podré utilizar el ordenador la próxima semana. En fin, que decirles ¿os gusto la sorpresa de Rukia para Ichigo? ¿Que pensaís de su extraña y fogosa relación? ¿Y la reacción de Renji? Todo esto y vuestras sugerencias para próximos lemmones en este fic serán bien recibidos en un review. Además de sugerencias para un one-shot, el buzon sigue abierto ;)**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar este pervertido fic.**

**Y... a seguir escribiendo hasta que Fanfiction me censure! Fuck yeaaah! :DD**

SMorphine


	7. Capitulo 6

**¡Gomeeeneeee! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Perdónenme por tardar en actualizar, pero es que no he podido apenas coger el ordenador, y para la próxima semana me será igual de difícil ¡Ténganme paciencia! XDDDDD Os prometo que intentaré escribir lo más rápido que pueda ^^ Bien, aquí traigo otro capitulo, con muchas cosas importantes y demás. Obviamente hay lemmon, pero bastante suave, ya verán porque. Sin más os dejo leer:**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

_"No soy yo."_

_._

Salió del baño después de cuarto de hora, no lloraba pero estaba afligida y muy enfadada. Sus ropas estaban puestas y se disponía a salir directa a un sitio. Renji estaba en el borde de la cama, con solo sus pantalones puestos y tapando su rostro cansado con sus amplias manos. Al escuchar la puerta del baño alzó la mirada hacia Rukia.

— ¿Vas a algún lado...? — pregunto con voz suave y observando sus acciones.

— Sí. — contestó tajante y sin mirarle, cogiendo sus llaves del coche.

— ¿Llevas el coche? ¿A dónde vas...? — continuó preguntando suavemente.

— No lo sé.

Y sin decir más la morena desapareció de la habitación.

Estaba acostumbrado a esto... a ver como cada vez que estaban juntos de esa forma ella después se arrepentía y huía de él. Pero sabía muy bien que esta vez era distinto... normalmente fingía que no ocurría nada, incluso esbozaba una forzada sonrisa para tranquilizarle...

Esta vez no... era más que visible. Podía sentirla ida, en su mundo, insensible... sus disculpas aparentemente sin sentido, pero que el entendió a la perfección. Y el punto que más la delataba... sus ojos tristes y culpables, ansiosos por escapar de su mentira, sus palabras ya no querían fingir y como punto final, sus ya inexistentes ganas de fingir normalidad.

Y ahora se iba, esta vez sin decirle donde, pero aún así sabía cuál era su destino... y eso le hacía hervir la sangre por la ira, pero a la vez le destrozaba observar como las posibilidades de que algún día ella pudiese sentir algo por él se desvanecía.

Quería luchar una guerra que ya estaba perdida, pero sus fuertes sentimientos por Rukia le hacían ver un espejismo que le ofrecía la oportunidad de seguir luchando... aunque fuese en vano...

.

* * *

.

Conducía rabiosa, colérica, enfadada... pero enfadada consigo misma y, en cierto modo, con aquel estúpido pero atractivo pelinaranjo. Su pie apretaba el acelerador, su ceño se fruncía por momentos y las lágrimas vagaban solitarias por su mejilla. Ya casi llegaba, cada vez estaba más cerca de su destino.

Quería llegar y gritarle cuan estúpido era por haberla marcado, quería reprocharle que por su culpa casi la descubren... quería acabar con todo este juego.

Frenó y aparcó rápidamente su vehículo frente a aquel bloque de lujosos apartamentos, bajando ansiosa del coche y entrando en portal. Subió hasta su planta y con decisión timbró la puerta con el número 15. Apretaba con fuerza su pequeño bolso mientras esperaba a que le abrieran.

Unos segundos después escuchó los pasos de alguien al otro lado de la puerta y como esta se abría lentamente dejando ver a un sorprendido pelinaranjo.

— ¿Rukia...? — preguntó sorprendido abriendo la puerta del todo. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta pasó dentro sin permiso y sin decir palabra, intentando contenerse... pero era muy difícil hacerlo si te llamas Rukia Kuchiki.

—¿Ruki-! — al girarse la morena le tiró su pequeño, pero consistente, bolso directamente a la cara para después poder observar anonadado a la pequeña fierecilla. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? — gritó enfadada y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a él. — ¡Esto es lo que me pasa! — contestó finalmente mostrándole la marca de su cuello.

— ¿Q-Que...? — todavía no comprendía nada, todo había pasado muy rápido.

— ¡Eres un idiota Kurosaki Ichigo! — comenzó a golpearle el pecho con rabia y ya sin poder reprimir algunas lágrimas. — ¿Quien te dio permiso para marcarme así, maldito descerebrado? — recriminó sin dejar de darle golpes, aunque ahora Ichigo sostenía con fuerza sus muñecas y la observaba preocupado. — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por tu culpa Renji se dio cuenta! ¡Por tu jodida culpa, Kurosaki! — dejo de golpearle, ahora la fuerza se escapaba por sus ojos.

— Rukia yo... lo siento. — solo supo disculparse.

— De nada sirve que te disculpes... — habló más relajada, mirando al suelo y con sus brazos colgando cual peso muerto. — ... esto se ha acabado, Ichigo... este juego ya se ha acabado.

El pelinaranjo se sobresaltó por las palabras de ella. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Quería acabar con todo esto? Intentó relajarse y pensar en algo que surtiese efecto rápidamente para hacerla cambiar de opinión. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Rukia Kuchiki ni muerto.

— Rukia... — la llamo con voz tranquila y suave, acariciando con delicadeza su húmeda mejilla. — ¿De verdad quieres que acabe...?

Y obligó a alzar su mirada, fundiéndose sus ojos de nuevo. El rostro de Rukia se relajó al instante, sus lágrimas cesaron y parecía hipnotizada por los ambarinos ojos de Ichigo. Toda su rabia, ira y enfado se disipó al instante y ahora dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras...

No pudo contenerse más, no le contestó con palabras, pero si con acciones. Se lanzó a sus labios y comenzó a besarle con ímpetu y ganas. Ichigo se quedó sorprendido de nuevo e intentó cortar el salvaje beso, pero Rukia no estaba por la labor, y el pelinaranjo cada vez podía resistirse menos.

Pero todo se acabó cuando la morena se sobresalto al escuchar un carraspeo de garganta detrás suya.

— Siento interrumpir esta apasionante escena de amor. — era Senna, tan alegre y divertida como siempre. Pero esta vez a Rukia no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. — Ichigo, yo me voy que tú tienes asuntos que atender. — insinuó divertida mientras se acercaba a su colega.

— Esta bien... — respondió algo avergonzado mientras su morena amiga le daba un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

— Ja nee, Rukia. — se despidió de la morena sonriente para después desaparecer.

Quedaron solos y la sangre de la morena comenzaba a fluir con la misma rabia y enfado del principio. Apretó los puños y decidió imitar a Senna, dispuesta a largarse de allí sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero antes de que pudiera poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta Ichigo la paró contrariado agarrándola del brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde te vas así? — preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al ver como se volvía a enrabietar.

— Suéltame. — se zafó de él dando un tirón y encarándolo con los brazos cruzados. — Te crees que soy estúpida, ¿eh?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír divertido al ver como Rukia parecía una niña pequeña enfadada.

— ¡No te rías Kurosaki! — le regañó ofendida. — No tiene gracia que al día siguiente de haber estado juntos te estés revolcando con otra.

La sonrisa de Ichigo se desvaneció lentamente, quedando anodino y pensativo intentando entender a que se refería la menuda mujer. ¿Revolcándose con otra? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué decía eso...? Senna.

— ¿Estás celosa? — preguntó divertido e incrédulo mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Q-q-que? ¡No digas estupideces! — algo sonrojada y con su enfado aumentando por momentos, se descargó en el propinándole un rodillazo en sus partes nobles que le hizo postrarse adolorido en el suelo. — ¡Yo jamás estaría celosa por alguien como tú!

— Ugh... eres... una celosa violenta... — continuó retándola aún estando totalmente KO, sin embargo no podía dejar de sonreír divertido, aunque fuese a duras penas.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no estoy celosa! — y se abalanzó rabiosa cual animal a pegarle, comenzando así una cómica pelea.

Ichigo tan solo reía al verla así, y eso solo hacía enfadar más a la morena quien se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. No tenía un buen día, y ver a esa chica en el apartamento de Ichigo el día después de haber estado juntos no le hacía gracia ninguna. Luchaba por golpearle, sentada sobre su regazo y ambos tirados en el suelo del recibidor.

Intentaba golpearle en la cara, pero Ichigo haciendo acto de fuerza podía sostenerla por sus muñecas sin problemas. Cuando se vio inmovilizada, se dio poco a poco por vencida, respirando agitada por la rabia y observando al hombre que tenía debajo con el ceño fruncido.

Pero él sonreía divertido y con un toque de ternura, sin soltar por su propia seguridad las manos de la morena. Cuando vio que parecía haberse tranquilizado, comenzó a hablar.

— Tonta. — la insultó cariñosamente y con voz suave. Está frunció el ceño y quiso volver a golpearle, pero este no soltaba sus muñecas. — No ha pasado nada, Senna es solo una amiga.

Rukia se relajó levemente, pero su ceño continuaba fruncido ya que aún desconfiaba.

— ¿Y qué hacía en tu casa...?

— ¿Acaso mi amiga no puede visitarme? — contraatacó con una ceja alzada y sonrisa de medio lado.

— Tú no puedes tener amigas... eres como un perro en celo, si ves a una mujer no la ves como amiga. — le dijo con voz más tranquila.

—¡Oe! ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? — preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

— Tsk... — rechistó y se levanto de encima suyo, caminando sin permiso hasta el salón.

Ichigo se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa divertida y caminó tras ella, observando que esta vez no venía tan elegante y arreglada como siempre. Carecía de sus altos tacones, y ahora no tenía vestido. Aún así, esos jeans pitillo le hacían una figura estupenda y esa camisa blanca acentuaba ligeramente su busto.

Pero el detalle de verla sin tacones fue el que más le divirtió, ya que ahora no parecía tan alta como las otras veces.

— Oe... ¿sabes que sin tacones eres una enana? — la hizo de rabiar de forma divertida, ganándose otro golpe raudo y veloz en sus partes bajas. — Ugh...

— Deja de faltar el respeto, soy una señorita. — se quejó sobándose el puño y entrando al moderno salón.

— Las señoritas no pegan tan fuerte... — rebatió con voz adolorida y entrando a duras penas al salón, sin dejar de mantener sus manos en su golpeada virilidad.

—Pero yo soy especial. — se sentó en el sofá y observó victoriosa como el pelinaranjo se tenía que apoyar en los muebles para conseguir llegar a donde se sentaba la morena.

— ¿Sabes? No deberías golpearme ahí... — la advirtió mientras se desplomaba en el sofá al lado de ella.

— ¿Quien me lo impide?

— Nadie, pero créeme que eso te perjudicará a ti también. — insinuó divertido.

— Idiota...

Y por fin la morena sonrió en todo el día de forma sincera. Se dio cuenta y se asustó... ¿porque solo podía sonreír de verdad con ese descerebrado...? Alzó la mirada y le observó seriamente, repasando las facciones tranquilas de su rostro. Él también la observaba sin decir palabra, con gesto tranquilo y sincero.

— Rukia... cuéntame que ha pasado con Renji. — habló con voz serena.

— Él se ha dado cuenta... — confesó apartando la mirada. —... sin embargo...

— ¿Sin embargo que...? — la incitó a continuar.

— No sé por qué lo hace... pero... finge no haber visto nada.

—¿Se ha hecho el tonto? — cuestionó anonadado.

— Al principio no... al principió casi se vuelve loco, pero después... después fue él mismo el que inventó una historia para excusarme. — volvió a mirar fijamente al pelinaranjo.

—Entonces todo bien, ¿no?

— No Ichigo... — se negó dando un suspiró cansado. — No está bien... es muy extraño, no entiendo porque lo hace.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente hasta que Ichigo habló en con voz suave y neutra.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer...? — preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

— Y-Yo... — agachó la mirada tristemente. — ... debo acabar con esto, Ichigo.

Afonía.

—Rukia... — la llamó decidido, obligándola a mirarle y cuando tuvo su rostro enfrente del suyo acarició su mejilla. — Dímelo ahora. —la obligó a decírselo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

No podía... pero tenía que hacerlo...

— Ichigo... — susurró tristemente sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él. Se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. — Y-Yo...

No podía, era débil, no podía decírselo...

— Dímelo si de verdad quieres. — habló serio y sin despegar sus orbes de los ojos violáceos y cristalinos de ella.

¿Pero como apartarse de él después de todo? Era como dejar una droga después de engancharte, como la tentación de no probar la fruta prohibida. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo... lo único que podía hacer en ese preciso instante era recaer en la tentación de sus labios una vez más.

Su respuesta se formuló como un beso. Sus labios se juntaron sosegados y tranquilos, moviéndose lentamente sobre los contrarios. Ichigo acarició su mejilla y con la otra la acercó más a él sin dejar de besarla. Se sintió aliviado con la respuesta de ella, a él también le sería difícil alejarse de su droga.

Y el beso fue cogiendo intensidad, pero continuó con su temática tierna y suave. Sus lenguas danzaban tranquilas y acompasadas, al igual que las caricias de ambos. Instintivamente, la morena se sentó de nuevo sobre el regazo del pelinaranjo para poder tener más libertad de movimiento.

Le besó con más ganas, acariciando el pelo de su nuca y con su otra mano en el cuello, haciendo ligeras cosquillas con sus finos dedos. Se separaban unos centímetros, sus ojos se cruzaban ligeramente entreabiertos y volvían a unirse con más ansiedad. Las manos de Rukia bajaron hasta los primeros botones de la camisa de Ichigo y comenzó a desabrocharla con lentitud y sin despegarse de sus labios.

Ichigo, hipnotizado por sus besos la dejo hacer mientras acariciaba su cintura con suavidad y la besaba a cada momento, embelesado por sus labios y totalmente atontado. Terminó de desabrochar los últimos botones de la camisa y pasó sus manos por su torso, ocasionándole unas placenteras cosquillas que hicieron que sus labios vagaran hasta el cuello blanquecino de ella.

Los suaves suspiros se escapaban de sus labios, las grandes manos de Ichigo apretaban impacientes la blusa de la morena y besó con delicadeza la marca de su cuello que él mismo provocó la noche anterior.

Continuó bajando con suavidad por su clavícula, desabrochando con cuidado cada botón de la femenina blusa y besando la piel expuesta. Estaba siendo diferente por primera vez, no había lujuria ni desenfreno, estaban sosegados, hipnotizados, concentrados en el otro, besándose necesitados como si les faltase el aire.

Esta vez algo más que la llama de la pasión se encendió dentro de ellos, algo distinto...

.

* * *

.

Llamaron a la puerta de la ostentosa casa, el pelirrojo que se encontraba dentro corrió rápido a abrir, esperando que fuese su futura esposa la que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Pero su chasco fue enorme al ver al hermano de esta y a la vez su jefe.

— Kuchiki-sama...buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes, Renji. — habló con esa voz neutra e inmutable de siempre.

— Pase, pase... —le invitó al instante, algo decepcionado al no ver a Rukia.

El noble entro en la casa y observo todo con atención. Se fijó en los zapatos de la entrada y faltaban los de su hermana. Eso significaba que no estaba en casa, pero aún así decidió preguntar.

— ¿Dónde está Rukia?

—Ella... salió, Kuchiki-sama. — explicó mirando hacia el suelo.

— Ya veo...

— Eh... pase a la cocina, le serviré un té. — ofreció educadamente

Byakuya aceptó y ambos hombres entraron en la cocina. El moreno se temía que algo pasaba entre ellos, se sentó y observó a su cuñado. Estaba extraño, más perdido de lo normal, afligido y preocupado. Y Rukia no estaba en casa, por lo que pudo deducir que se habían peleado.

— Tome... — el pelirrojo le sirvió un refrescante té y se sentó frente a él. —¿A qué debo su visita, Kuchiki-sama?

— Debía explicarle a Rukia un asunto de negocios que la incumbe, pero su móvil está apagado. — Renji agachó la mirada apenado. — ¿Dónde está?

— N-No lo sé, señor... — contestó con voz débil.

El noble dio un sorbo a su té y sereno continuó la plática.

— Habéis discutido, ¿verdad? — adivinó sin problemas.

—...— el silencio de Renji fue más que elocuente para el Kuchiki.

— No me entrometeré en vuestros asuntos. — explicó dando otro sorbo a su té. — Pero no olviden que la boda se tiene que empezar a organizar dentro de poco, y debes hablar con ella.

— Creo que no me prestará mucha atención, Kuchiki-sama...

— En ese caso házmelo saber y ya me inmiscuiré.

— Pero... todavía es demasiado pronto... ella... todavía no se ha acostumbrado a esto.

— Pues tendrá que hacerlo. — contestó tajantemente. — Lo demás miembros del clan están insistiendo y yo no puedo hacer nada más.

Renji suspiró cansado y observó a su cuñado.

— Lo entiendo... se lo diré cuando sea oportuno, Kuchiki-sama, deme tiempo...

— Esta bien, la dejo en tus manos.

.

* * *

.

Pero ahora mismo, Rukia estaba en las manos de Ichigo, entregándose una vez más a él y de una forma completamente distinta. El pelinaranjo se movía lentamente encima suya, besándola con delicadeza como si se tratase de porcelana. Rukia gemía y se movía suavemente arriba y abajo, debido a las profundas embestidas que le proporcionaba Ichigo.

Estaba viendo a un hombre distinto, sus ojos no derrochaban lujuria y desenfreno como otras veces, sus actos eran más delicados y lentos, que parecían dar a entender que quería que aquel encuentro durase más. O que no terminase nunca...

Las lentas y placenteras fricciones la estaban llevando al paraíso, sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer, ambos cuerpos sudaban y sus labios se buscaban a cada segundo que estaban separados. Besos suaves, dulces y sosegados...

Se necesitaban tanto que no esperaron a quitarse toda la ropa, Rukia tan solo tenía la blusa desabrochada y el sostén descolocado, e Ichigo mantenía toda su ropa, aunque su camisa al igual que Rukia y sus pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas. Ni siquiera fueron a su habitación, continuaban en aquel sofá, era tanta la impaciencia que no desperdiciaron ni un minuto.

La morena se arqueó al sentir como se movía un poco más rápido y se introducía más dentro de ella, ambos gemían a la par de sus movimientos, Ichigo la observó embelesado, juntando sus frentes para tener sus miradas fijas.

— Nunca... — comenzó a hablar a duras penas llamando la atención de Rukia. —...vuelvas a hacer algo que no quieres... — ordenó entrelazando sus manos con las de la morena por encima de su cabeza.

Rukia le observó fijamente, con sus labios entreabiertos de los cuales salían suspiros, para después unirlos con los de él en un suave y profundo beso. Sus palabras la hicieron recapacitar, ¿no decía que ansiaba ser libre? ¿Por qué entonces dijo que quería acabar con eso? Ella no quería terminar aquella "relación" que mantenía con Ichigo, ¿por qué debía hacer algo que no quería?

Rompieron el beso y volvieron a mirarse fijamente sin cesar sus movimientos. Pudo ver en los ojos de Ichigo inquietud, esas palabras también iban con doble sentido... ¿el tampoco quería acabar con esto? Parecía que no...

Al sentirse tan analizado por Rukia, escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello, besándolo lenta y tortuosamente. Subió hasta su oído y susurró unas ansiosas palabras.

— Nunca vuelvas a decir que quieres acabar con esto... — susurró con voz profunda en su oído, haciendo que la morena gimiera estremecida y apretara el agarre de sus manos. Ichigo se movió más rápido y fuerte. — Nunca...

Esa amenaza sonó más parecida a una súplica de no haber sido por aquel tono ronco de voz. Ahora las palabras de Ichigo aclararon sus preguntas, el tampoco quería dejarla y haría lo que fuese para tenerla entre sus redes. Aunque por el momento, Rukia ya no quería alejarse de él ni loca...

Quería contestarle, pero no sabía que decir, además de que si abría la boca tan solo brotarían gemidos. De la única forma que pudo responder a sus suplicantes amenazas fue uniendo sus labios de forma desesperada, mientras el pelinaranjo se movía más frenéticamente para alcanzar el clímax.

Ante este cambio de velocidad, la morena se separo de sus labios solo para gemir extasiada y arquearse. Estaba cerca una vez más de alcanzar el cielo con ese hombre. Ichigo apretó sus manos y compungió su rostro por el inminente placer al que sería expuesto, escondiendo su rostro una vez más en el cuello de la morena.

Unas profundas y contenidas embestidas más provocaron el orgasmo femenino de la morena, quien apretó con fuerza las manos de Ichigo las cuales seguían entrelazadas con las suyas. Cerró los ojos agotada y comenzó a respirar a duras penas mientras el pelinaranjo daba las ultimas estocadas, viniéndose momentos después tras un ronco gemido.

El agarre de sus manos se aflojó con consideración, el rostro de Ichigo permaneció en el blanquecino cuello de ella, respirando su aroma e intentando mantener una respiración regular. La morena continuaba extasiada, con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos que clamaban aire.

Cuando pareció recuperarse levemente, el pelinaranjo dio suaves besos en el cuello de ella haciéndola ronronear complacida. Deshizo el agarre de sus manos para llevarlas a su nuca y comenzar a acariciarle. ¿Desde cuándo se daban cariñitos y mimos después de hacerlo? Esto era nuevo...

No entendía porque lo hacían, solo sabían que lo necesitaban.

Las manos de él, al verse libres, también vagaron por el cuerpo de Rukia para después introducirse por debajo de su espalda y acariciarla lentamente. Permaneció un tiempo más escondido en el cuello de ella para después alzar su rostro y mirar fijamente a Rukia, la cual no dejaba de acariciar su nuca con delicadeza y lentitud.

Sus ojos se fundieron para después hacer lo mismo con sus labios. Continuaban con su temática sosegada, pacientemente y tranquila. El corazón de ambos palpitaba rápido, no sabían por qué... Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron una vez más.

— Esto es tan extraño... — susurró la morena.

— Lo sé. — besó su frente con... ¿cariño?

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos y la morena volvió a hablar, sin despegar su vista de los ojos ambarinos de él.

— Ichigo... — le llamó con voz suave y baja. — Debo volver a casa...

— ¿Tan pronto...? — como un niño enrabietado se escondió de nuevo en el cuello de la morena.

—Sí... — afirmó triste. No quería irse. —... las cosas no están muy bien en casa, no quiero empeorarlas más.

El pelinaranjo se levantó serio de encima suya, abrochándose el pantalón y tendiéndole la mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Está aceptó algo preocupada ya que pensó que había ofendido al chico, pero este al darse cuenta de la preocupación de la morena, sonrió tranquilizadoramente, haciéndola ver que todo estaba bien.

Sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima y comenzó a rebuscar su ropa interior y su pantalón. Se vestía a la par de Ichigo, aunque este terminó antes y se quedó sentado en el sofá, observándola como se abrochaba el pantalón para después comenzar a abotonarse la blusa.

— ¿Qué me miras tanto? — preguntó divertida y mirándole de reojo.

— ¿Vas a volver? — no contestó, al contrario, formuló otra pregunta con tono serio.

Rukia se giró completamente, ya sin sonrisa y le observó fijamente. Estaba inquieto, lo sabía, el necesitaba una respuesta. ¿Acaso tenía miedo a que le dijese que no volvería más? Sus ojos parecían decir eso.

Dejó de lado su camisa a medio abrochar, se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá y le acarició con ambas manos el rostro serio de él. Sus ojos no se separaban ni un instante. Los pulgares de Rukia acariciaron sus mejillas para luego esbozar una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

— Sí... — contestó con voz suave para después besarle.

Pareció relajarse al instante ya que exhaló de golpe al escuchar su respuesta y cerró los ojos mientras la morena le besaba. Una de las manos de Ichigo se posicionó tras la nuca de ella para besarla con más profundidad. Cuando el beso comenzó a intensificarse, las manos de la morena se posaron en su pecho, intentando pararle.

— Ichigo... oe, Ichigo... — reía entre beso y beso, intentando pararle, pero él no dejaba de atacar sus labios. — Ichigo... tengo... que irme. Ichigo. — finalmente consiguió una tregua y le miró con sus ojos cristalinos.

— Vamos. — la besó por última vez y algo cansado se levantó del sofá.

Caminaba sereno, sin su característica sonrisa arrogante o su mirada de pervertido que siempre solía tener cuando estaban juntos. Estaba tranquilo, guiándola de la mano hasta la salida y sin hablar ni una palabra. Rukia tan solo le observaba desde abajo, extrañada del comportamiento sosegado de él.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor, esperando unos momentos a que subiese a la planta en la que se encontraban, dando todavía la espalda a Rukia pero sin soltar su mano. Finalmente, el elevador llegó y abrió sus puertas, haciendo que ambos entrasen en él. Pulsó el botón número cero y las puertas, tras unos segundos se cerraron.

Rukia soltó su mano y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de este, casi de forma inconsciente parecía buscar un abrazo. Y ella misma se dio cuenta, sorprendiéndose de su actitud, al ver como el pelinaranjo la acunaba entre sus brazos, posando un leve beso en su cabellera. ¿Qué era esto? ¿De dónde había salido tanta cursilería?

No tenía ni idea, ella no era así ni mucho menos, pero lo que si sabía es que se sentía muy bien...

Noto como él frotaba sus brazos con suavidad y tuvo que alzar el rostro en busca de sus labios una vez más. Este la observo serio, con sus ojos tintineantes al igual que los de ella y en menos de un segundo sus labios volvían a estar unidos en un tranquilo beso. Se sentía como una colegiala, el corazón le latía rápido y durante ese tiempo se olvidó de todo lo malo que ocurría en su vida.

Completa paz y tranquilidad...

El ascensor se paró, haciendo que ambos separasen sus labios lentamente y las puertas se abrieron. Se miraron de forma intermitente para después salir del ascensor, sin ningún tipo de contacto y ambos pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Definitivamente sí, era MUY extraño.

La acompañó hasta su coche, el cual estaba aparcado justo en frente de su edificio. Ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo tenía unos matices anaranjados... ¿cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Perdieron la noción del tiempo, sin duda. Pero ahora el tiempo era lo de menos... se sentían extraños, no se llegaban a reconocer y eso les hacía estar incómodos.

La morena alzó temerosa su mirada y se fundió con los ojos ambarinos de él. No hablaron, nada, ni una palabra, pero parecieron entenderse a la perfección. Era pura atracción, compenetración absoluta y sin duda adicción. Sí, adictos a los labios del otro, drogadictos de besos.

Acunó su rostro con sus amplias y varoniles manos para después estampar sus labios contra los belfos de ella. Daba igual que estuviesen en medio de la calle, daba igual que la gente les viese, les daba igual el mundo, ahora solo existían ella y él. Se movía con tranquilidad, pero sus besos eran profundos y ansiosos.

Cuando necesitaron aire, se separaron y sus miradas asustadas volvieron a cruzarse.

— A-Adiós... — desvió rápidamente sus ojos al suelo, sintiéndose como una adolescente.

— Adiós... — se despidió con voz inquieta.

La morena sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón de forma torpe y nerviosa, para después abrir el coche y montarse rápidamente. Quería huir de allí, quería huir de él, de aquel hombre que la hacía débil y vulnerable, cosa que no le gustaba nada. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera cerrar la puerta, el pelinaranjo la paró y le robó un último beso.

Quedó completamente anodina.

— Llámame. — se separó rápidamente y le cerró el mismo la puerta del coche, dejando a Rukia con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Tonta, tonta, tonta... ¿Que tenía, quince años acaso? Boba, más le valía arrancar de una buena vez y alejarse de aquel hombre lo antes posible. Aunque para que mentir, no iba a aguantar más de una semana sin verle, o quizá menos. Agitó la cabeza contrariada y despertó de su trance, encendiendo el vehículo y largándose lo antes posible de allí.

Y mientras tanto, el seguía ahí, observando cómo se marchaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada seria. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar... Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos, caminando de nuevo hacia su edificio. Pulsó el botón del ascensor el cual no tardó en abrir sus puertas.

Se adentró en él y ya de paso en sus pensamientos. Qué le estaba pasando, él no era así... ¿o sí? De todos modos, el Ichigo de siempre no habría actuado como lo hizo antes de que Rukia viniese...

_"Se encontraba tomando un tentempié, eran aproximadamente las doce y media pasadas y no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día. Era aburrido, y mucho, aunque se entretenía recordando alguna que otra escena de la noche anterior con la morena. Dio un bocado a su manzana y continuó con su mirada perdida como un idiota._

_Pero rápidamente volvió a poner los pies en la tierra cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar sonoramente. Frunció el ceño molesto y se levantó para alcanzar el celular. Dio otro mordisco a su fruta y miró el nombre de quien estaba llamando._

_Puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia la puerta sin descolgar aún el móvil._

_Al abrir la puerta principal ahí estaba, su molesta pero divertida amiga. Senna. Mantenía el móvil llamando y miraba a Ichigo con una sonrisa, gesticulando para hacerle saber que esperase un momento, como si estuviese ocupada. Ichigo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la observó con una ceja alzada._

— _Un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada... — habló bajito hasta que por fin saltó el contestador del móvil de Ichigo. — ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ya que no me contestas el teléfono te dejo este mensaje. Voy para tu casa, no tardo ni dos pasos, te veo allí ¿vale? Para que luego digas que aparezco sin avisar. Adióoooos~ — y finalmente colgó, con esa sonrisa divertida._

— _Pasa de una maldita vez... — pidió riendo levemente y abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar._

— _Arigatoooo~ — y pasó con confianza dando saltitos._

_Ichigo negó con la cabeza, no tenía remedio... cerró la puerta y siguió a la morena hasta él salón, donde ya se había puesto cómoda. Se sentó al lado de ella, dando un bocado a su manzana y mirando de reojo a su amiga, la cual se estiraba tumbada en el sofá._

— _¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto Senna? — preguntó observando como la morena se acercaba a él y le robaba la manzana para darle un mordisco._

— _Pasaba por aquí y vine a saludarte. — contestó como si nada masticando la fruta. — Además, me tienes abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo._

— _Hmp. — el pelinaranjo le restó importancia y cerró los ojos._

— _Nee, acabo de dejarlo con Tsukishima... — confesó dejando la manzana en la mesita de café y tragando la manzana._

— _¿Tan pronto? Apenas llevabais una semana. — abrió los ojos y la miró de reojo, observando cómo se acercaba a él y se sentaba encima suya._

_No se alteró, al contrario, estaba muy tranquilo._

— _Yap. — corroboró con voz animada mientras acariciaba su pecho. — Pero que quieres que te diga... ¡después de acostarme contigo todos los demás se quedan cortos! — exageró de forma divertida y riendo al igual que Ichigo. Sin embargo, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa poco a poco. — Y bueno, qué más da, estoy necesitada así que ¿me harías el favor? — pidió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y se dispuso a atacar su cuello._

— _Senna. — la paró de golpe, agarrando sus manos y mirándola serio. — No..._

— _¿No? — esta vez pregunto extrañada y en serio._

— _No... — se negó mirando hacia otro lado._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Porque la rechazaba? No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero había algo que le echaba atrás. Más bien alguien. Senna le analizó fijamente, intentando averiguar el por qué de su rechazo. Momentos después lo entendió y sonrió divertida._

— _Ichigo-kun~ — le llamo canturreando y de forma burlesca, haciendo que al pelinaranjo le recorriera un escalofrío. — ¿Acaso hay otra? — preguntó ansiosa de saber la respuesta como una cotilla._

— _Hmp. — no contestó y se limitó a mirar a otro lado._

— _¡Hay otra! — confirmó dando saltos encima de él y riendo. — ¿Quién es? — paró súbitamente y se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos bien abierto._

— _Senna... — suplicaba que parase, no le gustaban esas cosas y era algo reservado._

— _¡Venga, cuéntame! — pidió divertida. — ¿Es alguien que yo conozca?_

—_...— la miró fijamente, comunicándose con ella sin decir nada para después alzar una ceja de forma elocuente._

— _¡No puede ser! — abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ¡No me digas que estás con la muchacha comprometida!_

— _Bingo._

— _¿Y ahora no puedes estar con otras mujeres? Ara, estás comprometido con una mujer comprometida con otro hombre... — se burló de él haciéndose ella misma un lío con sus palabras._

— _Urusai... — la mando callar molesto. — No es eso... es simplemente que no me apetece otra... ¿entiendes?_

— _¡Oooooh, Ichigo-kun está encaprichado de una mujer! — la morena comenzó a darle toquecitos con su dedo índice en el estomago, provocándole cosquillas._

— _¡Oe, Senna...! ¡Para! — intentaba deshacerse de su molesta amiga, pero era demasiado difícil._

— _La verdad es que es bastante atractiva. — paró de golpe para llevarse el mismo dedo a la boca de manera pensativa._

_Ichigo suspiró y la apoyó._

— _Demasiado..."_

Suspiró una vez más dentro del ascensor que ya abría sus puertas para dejarle salir. ¿Por qué rechazó a su "amiga"? El nunca lo hacía, siempre estaba dispuesto a una buena ración de sexo, pero esta vez no pudo. ¿Acaso Senna tenía razón? ¿Se estaba encaprichando de Rukia? No sería extraño, la Kuchiki era una mujer con todas las letras.

Fue la primera que le rechazó y le hizo sufrir hasta el último momento, además de ser ella la que le controlaba siempre al principio, aunque luego ella también se dejase dominar. Le gustaba, sí, lo admitía... y mucho además.

Pero hoy las cosas fueron tan extrañas...

Sus movimientos tranquilos pero ansiosos, sus besos tan profundos y sentimentales... y para rematar esas caricias que le había proporcionado al final de todo, le dejaron completamente aturdido.

— ¿Qué me está haciendo esta mujer...?

.

* * *

.

— ¿Qué demonios me está haciendo este hombre! — se regañó la morena mientras conducía directa a casa.

Apretaba con fuerza el volante a pesar de estar exhausta, sus ojos clavados en la carretera pero su mente revoloteando en las nubes. Aquel pelinaranjo la evadía de la realidad con una caricia, se sentía en paz con él y eso le daba mucho miedo. Sí, miedo. Miedo a acabar encaprichándose de él o peor...

Los hombres como el no buscaban nada serio, solo jugar un rato y ya, de eso ella ya se había mentalizado. Pero ahora, después de esta vez, todos sus esquemas se rompieron. ¿Fue delicado al hacer el amor? ¿Eso era posible? El era lanzado y rudo, no estaba en su perfil comportarse como lo hizo entonces...

¿Acaso no era como los otros...?

Negó con la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en él y continuó conduciendo hasta su casa a la cual llegó en unos quince minutos. Salió del coche y miró su casa con desgana... otra vez de vuelta a la vida real. Suspiró y se acercó a abrir la puerta con cuidado...

— Tadaima... — saludó con voz afligida y sin energía.

La verdad, estaba muy cansada después de todo.

Caminó dejando sus cosas en el recibidor y pasó a la cocina, donde para su suerte o desgracia encontró a su hermano junto con Renji. Se sorprendió y les miró a ambos sin entender nada. Luego pensó en lo peor, ¿acaso Renji le había dicho algo de lo que había pasado?

— Nii-sama, ¿qué haces por aquí? — preguntó respetuosa y dubitativa.

— Vine a hablar contigo. — sentenció serio, haciendo que a Rukia se le helase la sangre.

Miró de reojo a Renji, el cual mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Sobre qué...?

— Siéntate. — ordenó y ella, como siempre, obedeció.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Vengo aquí para hablarte de algo ya que como para variar tienes el móvil apagado. — ironizó con su típica voz neutra.

— Tú dirás, Nii-sama.

— Dentro de un par de días tendrás que ir a Tokio de viaje de negocios.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó extrañada.

— Sí. — confirmó. — A mí y a Renji nos será imposible ir, tenemos un viaje a Nueva York esta semana, por lo que tendrás que ir tu.

— ¿Os vais toda una semana? — recalcó esa parte impresionada.

— Sí. Tenemos asuntos importantes que cerrar allí, por eso esta vez tendrás que ir tu a Tokio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...?

— No te tomará más de tres días.

— ¿Iré yo sola? — preguntó extrañada.

— No. Te acompañarán algunos de nuestros empleados y gerentes. — hizo una pausa y puso una mueca de desagrado mirándose de reojo con Renji. — Y... también con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Intentó disimular su emoción, pero por dentro su corazón palpitaba excitado. Tres días sin Renji ni su hermano, a solas con Ichigo, en un hotel...

— Perfecto...

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Corten! :DD ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tanto Rukia como Ichigo no se reconocen, ellos no saben que les está pasando ¿saben por qué? Porque nunca lo han sentido. Es algo nuevo para ello todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor y tienen miedo ya que sienten que no son ellos mismos. Pero de lo que no se dan cuenta es que su verdadero yo es así y... ¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate Morfi! ¡No les destripes más! XDDDDDDD ¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas se van calentando y entramos cada vez más en el tema.**

**El buzón de sugerencias sigue abierto. ¿Algún tipo de lemmon, fetiche o algo en especial para estos dos? De momento tengo dos en mente de los que me han propuesto. Uno no lo diré porque va a aparecer y va a ser sorpresa, y el otro... os repito la pregunta, ¿quieren un trío IchiRukiSenna? xDDDDDDD Déjenme su respuestas, sugerencias y valoraciones en un review. ^^**

**Arigato por leer!**

**Besos**

**SMorphine**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Ohayoooo! Si!Si!Si! Lo siento mucho! Perdonenme por tardar tanto! Quería subirlo el viernes, pero me fue IMPOSIBLE, me desaparecí este fin de semana y os lo traigo hoy. Disculpadme si tardo en actualizar, hago todo lo que puedo... teneis que creerme. XDD Bueno, aqui os traigo los primeros días de "vacaciones-negocios" de Rukia e Ichigo. OBVIO que hay LEMMON, así que blablabla abstenganse de leer quienes no lo soporten blablabla que haces aqui si no te gusta el lemmon y esto es una porno blablabla xDDD ¿Entendieron no? Sin más disfruten:**

**Advertencias: LEMMON.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Capitulo 7

_"No eres la culpable de tus sentimientos"_

Como lo odiaba... odiaba el trabajo, odiaba los viajes de negocios, odiaba los trenes de larga distancia, odiaba los viajes largos, odiaba a su padre por hacerle ir a él, odiaba a los Kuchiki por ser tan snobs de no ir en tren y optar por un medio de transporte más cómodo y privado. ¡Maldita sea su suerte! Encima no podría ver a Rukia hasta dentro de tres días por la maldita reunión. Y para colmo, tendría que verle la cara al prepotente de su hermano y al cornudo de su prometido.

Su cabeza dio un leve cabezazo contra el cristal de la ventanilla de aquel tren. Miró de reojo a los chupatintas que le acompañaban a la reunión, todos de edad media, con escaso pelo y físico deplorable. Todos dormidos. Gruñó de nuevo. Este viaje sería aburrido... muy aburrido.

Sacó de nuevo su móvil y releyó ese maldito mensaje que le envió Rukia por la mañana. Maldita enana bastarda, como disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir. Sus palabras burlescas escritas en el sms fueron tan simples como: "_Seguro que te lo pasas bien en Tokio. ;)"_

Suspiró y frunció más el ceño sin entender el doble sentido de esas palabras...

.

* * *

.

Llegaron de noche al hotel, todos los varones estaban cansados y solo querían meterse en la mullida cama para dormir. Ichigo sin embargo, continuaba con el mismo humor del principio. Seguro que los Kuchiki ya habían llegado al hotel y estaría durmiendo en su maldita suite de lujo. Aunque bueno, no se quejaba de eso ya que a él le habían puesto una igual a diferencia de los demás empresarios que venían con él.

Negó con la cabeza y sacó de una vez la pequeña maleta que traía consigo en el maletero de aquel taxi. Entraron todos en el ostentoso hotel y fueron directos al ascensor para subir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los otros hombres bajaron antes que Ichigo, y este tuvo que esperar a que el ascensor subiese a las plantas más altas para llegar a su suite.

Otro suspiro.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo dando paso a un amplio y ostentoso pasillo con pocas puertas. Arrastró su maleta con ruedas por el suelo de forma cansada y se encaminó a su habitación. Se sintió al instante observado, se giró rápidamente pero no vio nada. Frunció el ceño enfadado y segundos después le restó importancia volviendo a caminar hacia su suite.

— 345... 346... 347. Está es. —introdujo la tarjeta en el lector y la puerta se abrió.

Suspiró aliviado, al menos la habitación era espaciosa y aquella enorme cama parecía agradable y bastante cómoda. Soltó su maleta a medio camino y se estiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama agotado de todo el viaje, pero un sonido de papel arrugándose bajo su cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Pero qué...?

Se sentó en la cama y abrió la nota que hacia escasos momentos reposaba bajo su cabeza. La leyó atentamente y muy extrañado.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki,_ _ven a la habitación 341."_

La nota no decía más, así de escueta y tajante, además de anónima. Frunció el ceño pensativo, intentando adivinar quién podría ser, pero sus neuronas estaban más que agotadas y tenía un humor de perros que no le ayudaban en absoluto. Se revolvió el pelo, volvió a leer la nota más relajado y quedó pensativo unos momentos.

¿Quién sería?

Se levantó de la cama tras un gruñido cansado y se dirigió hacia el pasillo de nuevo. Mejor iría, vería quien era y qué demonios quería, y así volvería a dormir en un santiamén. Guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo y caminó rápido hacia la suite del fondo con el numero 341. Su ceño continuaba fruncido y no parecía tener mucha paciencia, así que quiso acabar con ese asunto rápido.

Llegó a la puerta y al llamar tocando con los nudillos, la puerta se abrió. O más bien, ya estaba abierta cuando él tocó. Alzó una ceja y con precaución entró en la suite, que era igual que la suya. Frunció el ceño y se adentró en la habitación, observándola con recelo...

— ¿Hola...?

Se quedó quieto, observando que no había nadie en aquella habitación, y ofuscado se giró para marcharse de allí. Pero esos planes de irse se desvanecieron cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a la mujer causante de su locura justo detrás suya, cerrando con una mano la puerta y apoyada en la pared de al lado con sonrisa pícara de medio lado. Su boca se abrió inconscientemente y su ceño se relajó al instante, observando incrédulo el panorama que se presentaba ante sus narices.

— ¿Rukia? —por fin pudo hablar. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí...?

No contestó, con esa misma sonrisa del principio se acercó sigilosamente a él. Ichigo continuaba estupefacto, cerciorándose ahora que la tenía más cerca de su escasa ropa compuesta por un fino y bastante corto camisón que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. La morena parecía muda, tan solo actuaba y en ese preciso instante tironeaba de su corbata hasta el interior de la habitación.

Su humor cambió repentinamente cual mujer bipolar con la menstruación (**N/A: Lo siento tenía que ponerlo xDDDDD**) y la siguió como un perrito faldero, observando cómo le guiaba dándole la espalda. Maldito y perfectísimo trasero...

— Y bien, ¿qué tal el viaje? — preguntó con voz tranquila y relajada, guiándole a oscuras hasta la cama. — ¿Cansado?

—Sí... — afirmó sin dejar de analizar sus acciones.

— Entonces está vez me ocupo yo de todo... — susurró en su oído mientras le empujaba contra la cama.

Quedó recostado sobre el mullido lecho, ya bastante excitado por las palabras de la morena, observándola boquiabierto como se sentaba encima de su regazo, con esa pícara sonrisa y con sus ojos clavados en la camisa de este. Sus manos acariciaban con suavidad su pecho por encima de la tela, haciendo un placentero masaje para después llevar sus manos a la corbata del pelinaranjo y desabrocharla con lentitud.

Definitivamente sí... esa mujer le volvía completamente loco. Sus amplias manos apretaron con ansiedad su cintura, apretando su ligero cuerpo contra el suyo. Rukia se carcajeó levemente al ver su desesperación y le quitó finalmente la corbata. Observó el rostro excitado de Ichigo y sonrió de nuevo de medio lado, subió sus manos hasta uno de sus pechos y lo acarició tranquilo.

— Chs.. — llamó su atención, tensando un par de veces la corbata para después agarrar una de sus manos y comenzar a atarla al cabecero de la cama.

— ¿Rukia, que...?

— Shh... — apretó el nudo con la corbata y puso su rostro frente el suyo. —... te dije que yo me ocupo de todo, pero tu pareces no cooperar. — susurró finalmente para unir rápidamente sus labios.

— ¿Pretendes que me quede quieto? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada y sonrisa de medio lado.

— Muy hábil Kurosaki, acertaste. — contestó altanera desabrochando el cinturón con rapidez y sacándolo del pantalón.

Ichigo tan solo rió complacido al ver como amarraba con el cinturón su otra mano, apresándola contra el cabecero y dejando sus manos inmóviles. Sería divertido ver que tenía planeado la morena, aunque luego se arrepentiría de estar completamente a su merced. No podía mover sus manos, por desgracia, pero la curiosidad de ver lo que quería hacer le dejó manso cual cachorro.

Comenzó atacando su cuello, desabrochando al mismo tiempo su camisa. Ichigo tan solo dejaba brotar suaves suspiros de sus labios, relajándose y observando con los ojos entrecerrados a Rukia. A medida que abría la camisa, depositaba candentes besos en la piel expuesta, mordiendo cuando creía oportuno y pasando sus manos por donde besaba, provocándole un placentero cosquilleo.

Finalmente desabrochó la prenda y quedó en el abdomen. Alzo la mirada divertida y desabrochó los pantalones. Ichigo tragó duro y la observo impaciente, pero a la vez algo asustado. La morena no le hizo caso, se incorporó y se dio la vuelta sobre su regazo, dándole la espalda para posteriormente dejarle una buena panorámica de su trasero. Bajaba sus pantalones a la vez, lenta y tortuosamente para provocar a Ichigo.

Y lo consiguió.

El pelinaranjo, inconscientemente, dio el primer tirón a sus amarres para intentar agarrar aquel perfecto trasero que tan loco le volvía. Pero no pudo y eso le frustro además de hacerle arrepentirse por haberse dejado amarrar. La morena le miro de soslayo y sonrió de medio lado. Ahora sí, iba a sufrir de lo lindo.

Terminó de bajarle los pantalones y los sacó con tranquilidad, sabiendo que así le hacía sufrir aún más. Los lanzó lejos de la cama y se volvió a sentar en su regazo, dándole la espalda todavía. Miro sobre su ojo, de soslayo, sonriendo pícara el rostro ansioso de Ichigo y apretó su intimidad contra la de él, ganándose un ronco gemido.

— Rukia... — la llamó serio, haciendo que la morena volviese a girarse y quedar de frente. —... mejor suéltame. — pidió.

— Atarte no fue una opción, I-chi-go. — silabeó mientras se acercaba a darle un beso, andando con sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de él.

— Perra... — gruñó intentando besarla, pero ella tan solo se alejaba y acercaba tentándole.

— No estás en posición para ofenderme. — fingió estar enfadada, separándose de él y cruzándose de brazos. — Ahora sí que vas a sufrir. — amenazó sonriendo de medio lado.

Ichigo volvió a tragar duro, abriendo más los ojos asustado por la incertidumbre a la que era expuesto por Rukia. La morena volvió a besarle el cuello, bajando lentamente por la clavícula, acariciando sus pectorales para después besarlos de igual manera. Ichigo apretaba sus puños y se tensaba con cada beso que se daba más y más abajo. Ya, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer esa mujer, y eso le ponía más inquieto, ya que no se podía apenas mover.

Reptó hacia abajo como una felina y se deshizo del bóxer con facilidad. Ichigo se tensó de nuevo al sentirse expuesto y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al ver como la morena sonreía maliciosa sin dejar de mirarle desde ahí abajo.

— R-Rukia... oe, suéltame. — pidió intentando sonar tranquilo, pero la morena comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a su ya animado amigo. — No, no, no lo hagas, suéltame primero, Rukia. — pidió ya más nervioso, tironeando levemente de sus amarres. — Rukia, no, suéltame. — ¿Funcionaría la psicología inversa? — Esta bien, hazlo y no me sueltes.

— ¿Me das permiso? — la morena alzo una ceja y sonrió, Ichigo la había cagado. — Genial, luego ni se te ocurra quejarte...

Psicología inversa fallida.

— No, no, no... ah... — no pudo seguir quejándose más, esa mujer cuando empezaba una cosa la terminaba, y empezaba bastante bien.

El pelinaranjo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dándose con el cabecero y reposando ahí, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Sus puños se apretaban en ocasiones mientras la morena seguía concentrada en darle placer. Pasó su lengua en toda su longitud y le miró seria y decidida. Ichigo volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás tras un suspiro.

Continuó con sus movimientos, usando su mano y todos los recursos que podía. Podía notar como cada vez el pelinaranjo se removía más como todo su intento de contenerse se iba al garete. Gruñía ronco cuando ella introducía casi toda su intimidad en su boca, y ahora comenzaba a tironear de sus amarres con más fuerza y algo frustrado.

— Rukia... — gruñó con el ceño fruncido y su mirada excitada.

— ¿Ya? — preguntó con voz inocente, sonriendo de medio lado y dando una última lamida en la punta, provocándole otro escalofrío más al pelinaranjo. — Bien, pues entonces... — la morena comenzó a gatear de nuevo hasta él, besando de nuevo el mismo recorrido pero esta vez hacia arriba hasta que acabo sentándose de nuevo en su regazo. —... empecemos. — sentenció con voz suave, quitándose de golpe aquel corto camisón y quedando totalmente expuesta ante Ichigo.

Este la repasó varias veces con la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a forcejear con esos malditos amarres. La morena rió divertida al verle tan ansioso y desesperado, comenzó a masajear sus pectorales con suavidad, moviéndose levemente sobre él. Se inclinó para volver a besarle el cuello con tranquilidad, volviéndole cada vez más y más loco.

Subió aquellos candentes besos a su mandíbula y barbilla para finalmente atacar sus labios. Ichigo correspondió de forma salvaje y desesperada, a pesar de estar amarrado parecía ser el quien llevaba las riendas de aquel beso. Y eso a Rukia no le gusto nada... ella tenía el poder en ese momento, y no se lo iba a arrebatar.

Se separó de él, posando su dedo índice en los belfos de él, sonriendo de medio lado y negando con la cabeza. Ichigo gruñó cual animal y tironeó de nuevo con sus manos para intentar al menos tocarla, pero era imposible. La morena se alzó levemente, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él y mordió el labio inferior de Ichigo para después, al volver a su posición anterior, comenzase a introducir el miembro de Ichigo dentro de ella.

Ambos gimieron, esta vez Ichigo más que Rukia, ya que esta quería controlarse y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguirlo. Por fin estuvo completamente dentro de ella y ahora quería deshacerse de su amarre con más ganas. Mientras ella se movía a un ritmo lento, él intentaba sacar sus manos, pero el placer al que era expuesto no le ayudaba nada.

La morena aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas. Podía notar como el pelinaranjo movía levemente sus caderas e intentaba liberarse. Rukia no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, era humana y aunque intentase fingir indiferencia no podía hacerlo con ese hombre. Y ese femenino y erótico gemido, activó el lado salvaje de Ichigo.

Ahora tironeaba con fuerza, sobre todo de la mano sujeta por la corbata que parecía ir cediendo ante esos movimientos tan bruscos. Rukia sabía que tarde o temprano iba a conseguir liberarse y perdería el control, así que aprovechó al máximo su poder y sus movimientos siguieron raudos y veloces. Unió sus labios contra los de Ichigo, besándole para intentar quitarle fuerzas, pero eso solo le alentó a más.

Tiró con fuerza y se deshizo por fin del amarre con la corbata. Gruñó contra los labios de ella, advirtiéndola de que ahora ella sería la que iba a sufrir y llevó su mano libre a desatar la que estaba presa del cinturón. Y por fin... ¡libre! Iba a cobrárselas una a una a esa enana del demonio.

Puso una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en su muslo, apretando con fuerza y obligándola a mirarla fijamente. Los labios de Rukia estaban entreabiertos, respirando a duras penas y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por la actividad reciente. La besó de nuevo de forma pasional y fuerte, demostrándole que ahora él tenía el control y giró quedando esta vez el encima.

Rukia ya no podía dominarle, ahora era él quien tenía el mando de aquella situación, pero no le desagrado para nada. Las manos de Ichigo ahora vagaban libremente por el cuerpo de ella, moviéndose a la vez con embestidas fuertes y rápidas, haciéndola gemir sin control ninguno.

— Ahora... vas a pagar por todas... — amenazó con voz profunda susurrándola contra su oido para después morder su lóbulo.

Tan solo pudo responder con un gemido ya que era incapaz de hablar. Los labios de Ichigo besaban cada rincón de su piel que podía, sin parar con sus movimientos y acariciando todo lo que sus manos podían abarcar. Esa piel suave, sin ninguna imperfección que parecía de porcelana... hermosa...

Estaba perdiendo la razón con esa mujer, y no entendía por qué. No entendía porque caía rendido a sus pies, porque se le hacía tan necesaria... no lo entendía. Pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella, aunque sonase repetitivo, sí, era como una droga. Quería escuchar sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus palabras, quería escuchar su nombre brotando de aquellos labios. Hasta había veces que sentía que se volvía un ser completamente posesivo con ella.

¿Pero por qué? Ni siquiera era suya, nunca lo fue, él sabía que ya tenía dueño, pero aún así insistió. Cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, por no decir nunca.

Y ahí la tenía, con su rostro reposando en su torso, besándolo cuando no era interrumpida por uno de sus propios gemidos, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios jadeantes. El tacto de sus manos clavándose en su espalda...

¡Qué demonios era esa mujer! No podía existir la jodida perfección...¿porque en ella sí?

Obligó a alzar su mirada para así poder fundirse en sus ojos violáceos, besándola al instante y dando las últimas embestidas que les llevarían a la cúspide. Sintió como jadeaba, pero aún así no rompía el beso. Sus dedos se clavaron más en él y todo sus ser sufrió unas contracciones que indicaban que había llegado al orgasmo.

Ichigo lo hizo momentos después junto con un ronco gemido al sentirse tan placenteramente apresado en ella. Ambos se desplomaron exhaustos sobre la cama, el pelinaranjo con cuidado de no aplastarla. Y otra vez, como la anterior, Rukia sintió la necesidad de acariciarle. Sus manos masajeaban su cabello anaranjado, recuperando a su vez la respiración.

Ante esta acción Ichigo se sintió tranquilo y en completa paz.

— No voy a volver dejarme atar... — musitó adormilado, con el rostro reposando en el pecho de la morena.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado? — preguntó divertida y agotada.

— Hmmm...sí, pero no me gusta eso de no poder hacer nada. — confesó abrazándola contra su cuerpo y acomodándose más en ella.

— Deja de quejarte... encima que te doy la sorpresa. — reprochó en un susurro y una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de este.

— A propósito, ¿qué haces tú aquí? — alzó levemente el rostro para verla bien. — ¿Y tu hermano y tu prometido?

— No han podido venir y me enviaron a mi... —contestó con naturalidad.

— Me parece un buen cambio. — la enroscó más entre sus brazos y rodo en la cama, dejándola a ella encima de su torso.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo...? — le hizo una pregunta con voz tranquila, caminando con sus dedos por el pecho de él. Este la miró esperando respuesta. — Que voy a estar sola en casa hasta la próxima semana. — finalizó con voz suave y sugestiva mientras sus dedos llegaban a los labios de Ichigo.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto escéptico, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado y acercándose a sus labios. — Tu prometido es estúpido... ¿cómo se le ocurre dejarte sola?

— Puedo cuidarme solita. — contestó con el ceño fruncido y algo más separada de sus labios.

— No lo digo por eso... — acarició de arriba a abajo la espalda blanquecina de la morena. —... es solo, que luego pueden robarle la novia... — susurró acercándose él, esta vez, a sus labios.

Rukia se carcajeó suavemente y se relajó, volviendo a besarle de nuevo no sin antes insultarle como de costumbre.

— Idiota...

.

* * *

.

Ambos descansaban sobre aquella cama de hotel, que la verdad era bastante cómoda. Debía serlo, ya que habían pagado bastante por aquella suite. Los dos cuerpos desnudos continuaban durmiendo a pesar que la luz del día ya estaba presente, pero poco les importaba. Ahora lo único que querían era dormir y permanecer pegados el uno al otro como habían pasado toda la noche.

Los ojos violáceos de la morena se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose desnuda y apresada por los fuertes brazos del pelinaranja. Sonrió somnolienta y con cuidado de no despertarle, se giró para observarle fijamente. Dormido hasta parecía inocente, con su ceño desfruncido, sus labios entreabiertos y respirando tranquilamente. Toda una escena, sin duda...

No quiso despertarle, es más, ella misma se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida poco a poco mientras le miraba. Pero el ruido del teléfono le arruinó su inminente sueño, haciendo que se girase de nuevo y trepase por la cama hasta el molesto cacharro que reposaba en la mesilla. Lo descolgó y lo llevó a su oído, tardando unos segundos en contestar.

—¿Diga...? — preguntó con voz cansada y dormida.

— Buenos días, Rukia. — saludó totalmente despierto Renji en el otro lado de la línea.

— Renji... —suspiró fastidiada y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el colchón.

— ¿Te he despertado? — preguntó apenado.

— ¿Tu qué crees...? — bostezó cansada mientras se incorporaba entre las sábanas y observaba como Ichigo abría lentamente los ojos, también fastidiado y somnoliento.

—Lo siento, era solo para preguntarte que tal estabas.

— Pues ahora mismo, dormida y muy cansada. — confesó cerrando los ojos, rezando porque se diese cuenta de sus indirectas.

— Vaya, ¿A qué hora tienes la reunión? — preguntó con voz animada.

— Dentro de unas dos horas... — abrió los ojos y miró de soslayo a Ichigo, quien reptaba cansado hasta Rukia para empezar a besar su clavícula. — Hmm...

— Ah, genial... — notó extraña a su prometida y no pudo evitar preguntar. — Rukia, ¿estás bien?

— Estoy genial... — susurró intentando controlar sus gemidos.

Y no, Ichigo no se lo ponía nada fácil. Continuaba besando todo lo que podía, destapándola con las sábanas para tener más amplitud y poder pasar sus manos por cada rincón de su piel... una vez más. Maldito pelinaranjo... lo hacía a propósito, estaba segura.

— Ah, entonces vale... — habló con un tono de voz más neutro.

— Bueno Renji, te dejo ¿vale? Tengo que prepararme para la reunión... — intentó deshacerse de él, y también del hombre que tenía encima besando todo lo que podía.

— Pero si es en dos horas.

— Tengo... cosas que hacer todavía... — miró a Ichigo con media sonrisa, la cual él también correspondió. — Adiós Renji.

— Adiós, te quiero...

—...— no contestó, se quedó callada y suspiró para después colgarle.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante y se sintió mal consigo misma una vez más. Colgó el teléfono y su mirada se quedó perdida en la pared de enfrente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba engañando? Sí, claro que lo estaba haciendo, pero...ellos no se amaban mutuamente, por lo menos ella no y toda esa farsa no fue consentida por ella. Pero aún así, esa farsa se llevó a cabo con o sin su consentimiento.

De todos modos, era su amigo, no podía despreciarle. Pero...

— ¿Rukia...? — el pelinaranjo llamó por quinta vez a la morena, mirándola confuso.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó desorientada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? — preguntó tranquilo, incorporándose a su lado con gesto de preocupación. — Te he llamado cuatro veces y no me respondías... ¿va todo bien?

— Lo siento... — se disculpó tras un cansado suspiro y pasándose las manos por el rostro. — Es solo que... a veces me siento culpable... — confesó sin mirarle.

Ichigo cambió su semblante a uno más sereno y comprensivo. La abrazó con firmeza y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, reconfortándola entre sus brazos para después depositar un beso en su coronilla. Ese gesto por parte de Ichigo sorprendió a la morena, quien inevitablemente se sintió protegida con él.

— Ichigo...

— No pasa nada... — habló en un susurro. —...tú no tienes la culpa de no quererlo.

Más se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. ¿De verdad era tan elocuente con sus emociones? ¿Era tan fácil adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza? No, no lo era, ella era la mujer de hielo, pero ese hombre lo hacía parecer muy fácil. El caso es... que se sentía tan cómoda a pesar de que él lo supiera.

Le dio el ultimo apretón y con gesto sonriente comenzó a hablar animado.

— Bueno, yo ahora creo que voy a darme una ducha... — comentó mientras salía de la cama. — La necesito... — musito haciendo de reír a la morena.

— Idiota...

— Tsk... mira lo que hiciste con mi corbata. — gruñó fingidamente mientras le mostraba la prenda totalmente arrugada e inservible. — Me vas a tener que comprar una nueva.

— ... — no contestó, se quedó observándole con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando sus rodillas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre con ella...? De algo estaba segura, y es que la estaba volviendo completamente loca...

.

* * *

.

La reunión estaba siendo aburrida a la par de incómoda. La morena no paraba de sentirse observada por el aquel hombre repugnante llamado Omaeda que no hacía más que mirarla lascivamente. Como si así creyera que estaba ligando con alguien en vez de dar asco. Rukia se estaba poniendo de mal humor, sus descaradas miradas hacia su escote no pasaban desapercibidas y eso obligaba a la morena a taparse disimuladamente.

Aunque eso parecía no importarle a aquel hombre.

Pero Rukia no era la única que se daba cuenta de la situación, Ichigo también era consciente de la incomodidad de Rukia y de las asquerosas miradas de aquel corpulento hombre. Le miraba fijamente, esperando que sus pequeños ojos se juntasen con los suyos para poder intimidarle, ya que ganas de matarle no le faltaban.

La morena se masajeó las sienes intentando mantener la compostura y volvió su mirada a la mujer que explicaba todos los trámites con tranquilidad. Se notaba que aquel zafio hombre tenía miedo a su jefa, seguro que ella le mantenía a raya, pero parecía que con las demás podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Después de una larga hora de reunión y tramites, finalizó con éxito, pero aquel hombre parecía empecinado en amargarla el día a Rukia. La morena se levanto de su asiento y educadamente caminó hacia Soi-Fong, la jefa antes mencionada, para comenzar a charlar. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de la descarada mirada que le dedico aquel hombre a su trasero... pero Ichigo si se dio cuenta, para su desgracia.

Mientras caminaban hacia fuera, el pelinaranjo se acercó a el hombre y posó con fuerza una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos y hablamos, eh? — preguntó con voz fingida pero que desvelaba su enfado.

— No, gracias, aquí atrás estoy bien. — insinuó creyendo que Ichigo le seguiría el juego.

— Mira estúpido pervertido... — su voz hablaba bajo para que solo Omaeda pudiese escucharlo, de forma enfadada y amenazante y apretando el agarre que tenia sobre su hombro. — más te vale dejar de mirar así a la señorita o te puedo asegurar que no vas a poder volver a mirar a una en toda tu vida.

— H-h-hai... — nervioso accedió, clavando su vista en el suelo.

— ¿Entendido no? —el hombre asintió con vehemencia. — Perfecto. —palmoteó su hombro mientras las mujeres se daban la vuelta para observar a los varones.

Rukia observó a Ichigo y después al asustado pervertido que la miraba hacía escasos momentos, para después volver a dirigir su mirada al pelinaranjo, con el ceño fruncido y exigiéndole saber qué demonios había hecho para tener a aquel hombre así. Sin embargo, el Kurosaki tan solo giñó un ojo burlesco y sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno señorita Kuchiki, espero verles mañana para sellar el trato. — habló formalmente Soi-Fong.

— Por supuesto, aquí estaremos a primera hora. — hizo una reverencia que todos imitaron. — Adiós

.

* * *

.

— Todavía no me has dicho que has hecho para que ese asqueroso dejase de mirarme.

Ambos se encontraban cenando en una hamburgesería del centro de Tokio, todo por cortesía e idea del pelinaranjo. La verdad, había sido buena idea, hacía tiempo que Rukia no iba a esos sitios, siempre estaba de lujo en lujo y ya estaba cansada.

— Simplemente insinué que si seguía así le dejaría ciego. — contestó indiferente dando un bocado a su hamburguesa.

— Ah, que inteligente por tu parte amenazar a uno de nuestros afiliados con los que tenemos que sellar un trato todavía. — ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y acaso el si puede mirarte de la forma que lo hacía? — espetó con una ceja alzada. — No hablará, no le conviene.

Rukia suspiró, no tenía remedio. Continuaron comiendo aquella deliciosa hamburguesa, la morena con cuidado de no mancharse, cosa que hacía gracia a Ichigo, el cual comía despreocupadamente. Se notaba que la morena no estaba acostumbrada a estos sitios.

— Podríamos haber ido a otro sitio si lo hubieses preferido.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no... nada de eso. — se negó rotundamente. — Hacía mucho que no venía a uno de estos, me gusta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vienes a comer hamburguesas a un sitio como este? —preguntó interesado.

— Desde que era adolescente. —confesó dando otro mordisco.

— Interesante...

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó con la boca llena para luego tragar y proseguir. — Te dije que estuve sobreprotegida, y todavía lo sigo siendo a pesar de todo.

— ¿Y no piensas acabar con esa sobreprotección?

— Dame ideas, listillo. ¿Te crees que no lo he pensado?

— ¿Que has intentado hacer? — rebatió con voz tranquila y neutra.

—Pues... yo... — quedó pensativa unos momentos y luego le encaró de nuevo. —¿Que quieres que intentase? No iba a servir de nada.

— ¿Ves? Si no lo intentas no lo sabes.

— Tu no conoces a mi familia...

— Pero te conozco a ti, y puedes hacerlo. — animó de forma sincera. — Debes controlar tu vida Rukia, no que los demás la controlen por ti.

La morena no contestó, tenía razón no se lo iba a negar, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirles a toda su familia que la dejase en paz, así, por las buenas? Se buscaría muchos problemas, y no solo a ella, sino a su hermano también, porque a pesar de todo, el siempre recibía golpes por su culpa.

Suspiró y le restó importancia, sería mejor no pensar en aquello.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron ya anocheciendo al hotel después de un agradable paseo por Tokio. Ichigo parecía conocerlo bastante bien y la había llevado a sitios donde nunca había estado a pesar de haber visitado Tokio más de una vez. Fue agradable pasar la tarde con Ichigo, después de todo y conocerle no era tan pervertido, y parecía que le interesaban más cosas a parte del sexo.

Rió ante su pensamiento, llamando la atención del pelinaranjo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó extrañado mientras las puertas del ascensor de abrían para dejarles salir.

— De nada, de nada... — le dedico una tranquilizadora sonrisa. — Oe, ¿qué te parece si... — cuando llegaron al pasillo con las puertas se pararon y la morena se acerco a Ichigo, hablando de forma sugestiva. —... vas a tu habitación, te preparas un poco y vienes a darte un baño en esa bañera de mi habitación? — propuso muy cerca de sus labios y acariciando su pecho.

— Me parece genial...

— Entonces, te espero allí, voy a preparar las cosas. — besó fugazmente sus labios y se marchó para el lado contrario de Ichigo.

El pelinaranjo voló, literalmente, a su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápidamente, impaciente por ir a la habitación de la morena de una vez, ¿de dónde tanta ansiedad y desesperación por ir? Ni que llevase una semana de sequía... pero estar cinco minutos sin tocarla ya se le hacia difícil de soportar, así que...

Entro bajo la regadera, se lavó rápidamente el pelo, se aseó bien y salió impaciente de la ducha. Ni cinco minutos tardó. Se seco el cuerpo como pudo, se vistió más cómodo y sencillo y salió de su habitación 15 minutos después de haber entrado. Cualquiera que le viese en esa situación se reiría de él y le llamaría desesperado... Pero como no serlo con una mujer como Rukia Kuchiki.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el fondo, a paso normal para aparentar tranquilidad pero con su pelo totalmente mojado. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Rukia y esperó unos minutos en frente para no parecer desesperado, se estiro las extremidades y el cuello para finalmente llamar a la puerta. Espero unos segundos hasta que la morena abrió, solo ataviada con la toalla.

— Vaya, si que has tardado poco. — hizo la observación riendo de medio lado.

— Ya, tenía ganas de probar esa bañera... — entró en la habitación.

— Ve entrando, ahora mismo voy yo... — ordenó mientras desaparecía por la habitación a por algo.

No tardó en entrar en el baño y verlo a oscuras, tenuemente iluminado con unas velas y la amplia bañera llena de agua que seguramente estaría caliente. Se desnudó con tranquilidad y se incorporó en la bañera, sintiendo la calidez del agua y relajandose después de un largo día de trabajo. No pudo evitar suspirar complacido al sumergirse.

— Veo que estás agusto, ¿eh? — la morena hizo acto de presencia junto con unas copas y una botella de champaña. El pelinaranjo ni se inmutó, continuó con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados.

— La verdad es que es relajante...

— Lo sé... — sintió como la morena introducía sus pies en la bañera y se sentaba poco a poco en el lado contrario a él.

— Ha sido un día duro, ¿eh?

— Y que lo digas... — apoyó dando un sorbo a su copa. — ... ese pesado de Omaeda me ha dado mucho asco.

— Te aseguro que no volverá a mirarte así, al menos no en mi presencia. — corroboró muy seguro mirando fijamente a la morena.

— Vaya, Kurosaki-kun el justiciero. — ironizó divertida mientras daba otro sorbo.

Ichigo la observaba sonriente, con sus ojos destellantes de libido y con unas asfixiantes ganas de besarla. Sonrió de medio lado y hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercase a él.

— Ven aquí...

La morena sonrió suavemente, dio otro sorbito y dejó la copa para nadar hasta él, apoyándose en sus piernas para darse impulso y quedarse sentada en su regazo. Sus rostros quedaron juntos, sus ojos ya estaban fundidos en el contrario y sus sonrisas pícaras de medio lado adornaban la situación. Rukia comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Ichigo, subiendo hasta sus hombros y bajando, repitiendo esa acción para provocarle un placentero masaje. Y el correspondía de igual forma, acariciando sus caderas y sus piernas.

— No sé de donde sacas tantas ideas, pero siempre acabas sorprendiéndome...

— Una tiene mucha imaginación. — sonrió contra sus labios para después besarla.

— Imaginación, ¿huh? — esta asintió levemente, volviéndose a besar con fuerza y lujuria. — Conmigo no la vas a necesitar para nada... — insinuó divertido.

— Eres muy creído, Kurosaki-kun. — mordió su labio inferior. — Hablas mucho, pero haces poco... — le retó sabiendo que así tocaría su ego.

— Tu lo has querido.

.

* * *

.

**Y hasta aquí! Disculpen si está corto, o hay alguna parte un poco mal narrada, perdónenme, pero es que no tengo apenas tiempo. Prometo que el próximo estará mejor, porque encima ya viene la "acción". Además, tengo un pedido de Rukia Kurosaki-chan que ya tengo totalmente armado en mente para hacer un one-shot, así que en cuanto tenga tiempo, lo escribiré y lo tendréis para disfrutar. Pero el caso, ¿que os ha parecido? Los sentimientos van aflorando y también las verdaderas personalidades. ¿Lo de Omaeda? No sé, le puse a él porque pensé... un personaje que de asquito... ¡Omaeda! XDDDDDDDD Ichigo siempre protegiendo, si es que es un superman. xD**

**En fin, si tienen algun one-shot déjenmelo junto con vuestro review y lo tendré en cuenta. He decidido no hacer el trío, aunque quien sabe si lo tenga en cuenta para otro one-shot... no sé no sé xDDDD Sigo aceptando algún tipo de fetiche o tendencia sexual para el fic, lo tendré tambien en cuenta. Así que todo esto, me lo dejan en un review, que no cuesta nada ¿si? :)**

**¡Por cierto! y ya lo último. ¡Queridos Ichirukistas! ¡Fuimos Trending Topic por segunda vez en Twitter! ¡El Ichiruki manda!**

**Ja nee!**

**SMorphine**


	9. Capitulo 8

**¡Gomene, gomene, gomene, gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeene! ¡No me maten por favor! T_T ¡Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar! ¡Lo siento! Lo lamento taaaaaanto, pero he tenido una temporada que, bffffffff... ¿Desde hace cuanto que no actualizo?¿Septiembre?¿Agosto? No lo sé... en agosto tuve que estudiar tanto para los examenes de Septiembre, que me quitó todo el tiempo que tenia T_T Por suerte, los examenes me salieron bien ^^ ¡los pasé! Pero después... aaarg, papeleo por todos lados, cosas que hacer y asuntillos personales que me traian ( y me traen) un poco desanimadilla y sin ganas de escribir. Se me perdió la inspiración durante un tiempo, pero... ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar, e intentaré acabar esta historia para no haceros sufrir más .**

**Bien, pues aquí traigo el capitulo 8, donde ya se va a desatar toda la "acción" y la trama que se acerca al final :333 Obviamente, y después de tanta espera, les traigo LEMMON, así que si no te gusta, blablabla, lo de siempre, no lean! :333**

**Bien queridotas, espero que me hallan extrañado un poquito al menos jajaja y aquí les dejo leer:**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

_"Rabia y pasión."_

Los tres días en Tokio fueron productivos, y no… no hablamos de negocios precisamente. Apenas habían salido de la habitación de la morena para ir a las dichosas reuniones, y como mucho, el paseo que dieron el segundo día por el centro de la ciudad. Pero no se quejaban, para nada, a ambos le había parecido que ese viaje de negocios fue el más satisfactorio de todos.

Sin embargo, después de noches y días de desenfrenada, y prohibida, pasión, tenían que volver a Karakura. Aunque aún así, todavía les quedaban cuatro días juntos, ya que su prometido estaría ausente bien lejos de Japón. Esta vez, Rukia eligió volver en tren a Karakura, desechando la idea de ir en un transporte privado ya que se aburría estando ella sola… y para que mentir, poder estar con Ichigo.

La morena estaba agotada, su cabeza reposaba contra el cristal del tren y luchaba contra sus parpados, los cuales tan solo querían cerrarse. Ichigo, en frente de la morena, la observaba divertido, notando su lucha interna para no dormirse, y le pareció tierno. Pero de esto no tardo en darse cuenta la morena, quien al sentirse observada por el pelinaranja gruñó y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada.

Llegaron después de un par de horas de lento y cansado viaje a Karakura. El cielo ya tenía unos tonos ocres, anaranjados y violáceos, indicando que la noche sería inminente. Bajaron del tren, saliendo finalmente de la estación con sus pequeñas maletas en la mano. Los demás trabajadores se despidieron formalmente de sus superiores y tomaron un taxi, dejando a Ichigo y Rukia solos de nuevo.

— Bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? — preguntó la oji-violeta mirándole de reojo.

— Te acompañaré a casa, tengo el coche aparcado cerca de la estación.

La morena asintió y siguió a Ichigo hasta su coche, montándose en el asiento del copiloto tras dejar su maleta en el asiento de atrás. Ichigo arrancó el coche y condujo tranquilamente hacia la casa solitaria de la morena. No pudo luchar más contra su cansancio y se quedó dormida en el coche. Ichigo la observó de reojo y sonrió levemente, así, dormida se veía tan tranquila y mansa que no parecía la misma mujer.

Paró y aparcó el coche enfrente de la casa de la morena, apagando motores con tranquilidad y observándola dormir agotada. Se sintió mal por tener que despertarla, así que no lo hizo. Se bajó con sigilo del coche, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no sin antes conseguir las llaves de la casa de la morena que estaban en su bolso. La dejó durmiendo unos instantes en el coche mientras abría la puerta del hogar y metía ambas maletas dentro.

Finalmente, la cargó con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y la introdujo cual princesa en la casa. Tan agotada estaba la joven Kuchiki, que ni se inmuto. Caminó medio a oscuras por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la habitación compartida de la morena. La dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama, observando cómo se removía levemente, pero sin llegar a despertarse.

La observo detenidamente, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. ¿O no era tan poco? Ya había perdido la cuenta, cuando estaba con ella siempre era así… el tiempo no existía. Suspiró contrariado, restregándose el rostro con sus grandes manos y finalmente, decidió dejar de observarla.

.

* * *

.

Un suave pero persistente sonido la hizo despertarse poco a poco. Una especie de tecleteo y el sonido de hojas moviéndose despertaron además su curiosidad. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? Ni lo recordaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos, reconociendo al instante el lugar donde estaba: su casa. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Lo último que le venía a la memoria fue entrar en el coche de Ichigo y ya está…

Por cierto, ¿Y Ichigo? No, antes que nada… ¿Qué era ese sonido?

Se incorporó con lentitud en la cama, apoyándose en su brazo derecho y frotándose los ojos adormilados con la izquierda. Bostezó ampliamente, llamando la atención del pelinaranjo el cual estaba en el escritorio trabajando con su ordenador portátil y un montón de papeles. La miró con una leve sonrisa y la morena no pudo evitar fijarse en que llevaba lentes.

Y le quedaban muy bien…todavía más atractivo si era posible.

— ¿Te he despertado? — preguntó con voz suave y tranquila.

— No, tranquilo… — la morena quedó sentada como indio en la cama, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Ichigo tan solo rió levemente y volvió a sus papeles.

Quedó observando al varón, con sonrisa de medio lado y deleitándose con esa imagen que tenía ante sus narices. La verdad era la primera vez que conocía a un hombre con semejante atractivo… obviamente no lo admitiría delante suyo. Porque Ichigo ya tenía mucho ego y alimentarlo de esa forma sería peor.

Frunció el ceño mientras sonreía divertida y comenzó a gatear por la extensa cama de matrimonio, con una mirada picara, para después llamar su atención.

— Nee… — el pelinaranjo volteó el rostro al escuchar a la morena. — Deja eso y ven aquí… — ordenó mientras se bajaba lentamente de la cama.

— Tengo que terminar el trabajo — contestó divertido mientras giraba la silla para quedar frente a ella. — ¿Ves? — Le enseñó unos papeles— Esto debí terminarlo ayer, pero cierta mujer no me dejaba salir de la cama…—recordó con media sonrisa.

— Hmm… — la morena le quitó los papeles y los tiró hacia atrás mientras se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él. — Hazlo en otro momento…

— ¿Me lo estas ordenando? — preguntó divertido arqueando una ceja y abrazándola por la cintura.

— Algo así…— sonrió de igual forma que él, acercando lentamente a sus labios. — Pero… ¿acaso prefieres trabajar que estar conmigo? — paró de acercarse esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Tu qué crees? — preguntó de forma más que elocuente.

— Ah, no lo sé… muéstramelo. — le retó.

Tras carcajearse levemente la besó con decisión y tranquilidad. Un beso que comenzaba relajado, profundo, con sus lenguas batallando acompasadas, sus ojos entrecerrados, y las manos de Rukia acariciando el pecho de Ichigo por encima de la ropa. Era tan tierno pero a la vez tan apasionado… sin ningún rastro de lujuria esta vez.

Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la morena con delicadeza, subiendo y bajando con sosiego al igual que la de la morena. Minutos después, se separaron por la falta de aire, mirándose fijamente unos instantes para que luego Rukia atacase su cuello cual vampira, no sin antes sonreír de medio lado. Lo succionaba dejando pequeñas marcas, lo besaba, lo lamía y de vez en cuando daba un pequeño mordisco que provocaba que Ichigo la estrechase más contra su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto sus manos intentaban deshacerse poco a poco de la corbata del varón para así tener más piel al descubierto y que fuese más fácil. No tardó en desabrocharla y lanzarla hacia atrás como los papeles. La morena quiso volver a atacar el cuello, pero Ichigo no se lo permitió. La volvió a besar de forma fugaz y profunda y la imitó, besando ahora el su fino cuello.

Un suspiro complaciente brotó de los labios de la morena.

Siguió atacando su cuello mientras ahora sus manos se posaban sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos suavemente y subiendo poco a poco la falda de tubo negra. Continuó así, hasta que le dio un suave mordisco que provocó un suave y femenino gemido. Paró y ya no pudo aguantar más. Se alzó de golpe, obligando a la morena a enroscar sus femeninas piernas en su cintura y antes de ir a la cama, se quito las gafas con desespero.

La llevó así hasta la cama, sin separar sus labios ni un momento y dejándose caer con cuidado de no aplastar a la pequeña. Ambos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa con tranquilidad, pero respirando irregularmente debido a los largos besos. Se desabrochaban cada botón casi al mismo tiempo y a la hora de deshacerse completamente de la prenda, ambos se incorporaron para quitársela con facilidad, uniendo sus labios de nuevo a la vez.

Las camisetas volaron hacia quien sabe dónde, eso ahora no importaba en absoluto. Las manos de la morena sostuvieron el rostro de Ichigo con dulzura, acariciándolo suavemente mientras se besaban. Volvía a ser como ese día…

Se separaron por la falta de aire y jadeantes, juntaron sus frentes para que sus ojos quedasen fijos en los del otro. Las manos de la morena no se movían del rostro de Ichigo, acariciando con sus pulgares los pómulos del muchacho. El pelinaranjo sonrió levemente y giró su rostro de forma que besó la palma de la pequeña mano de la morena.

Bajó los besos hasta su cuello, comenzando un recorrido de besos fieros pero lentos. Rukia estaba viendo el paraíso con ese hombre, y eso que apenas habían empezado. Las manos de Ichigo, y sin parar de atacar el cuello, bajaron a la falda elástica de tubo que llevaba la morena y tironeó para sacarla poco a poco. Tuvo que separarse para conseguir deshacerse de ella por completo, pero valió la pena ya que así pudo apreciar el pequeño pero perfecto cuerpo de la mujer que reposaba bajo de él.

La morena le miraba con sus violáceos ojos, tintineantes de la excitación y llevó sus manos al pantalón de Ichigo. Este se quedó en la posición en la que estaba, observando como la morena se incorporaba levemente para desabrocharle los pantalones. No tardó en hacerlo, pero fue Ichigo quien se los quitó por completo, quedando ambos en ropa interior. Volvió a mirarla, sonrió y la volvió a recostar sobre el lecho, uniendo de nuevo sus labios en un candente beso.

Al separarse una vez más de aquel beso, los labios de Ichigo recorrieron todo su cuello, hasta la clavícula y de ahí al comienzo de sus pechos. No tardó en subir su amplia y varonil mano a uno de los pechos de la morena, masajeándolos por encima de la tela del sostén para después adentrarla por debajo y tocar con naturalidad la exquisita y suave piel de la morena. Ella tan solo pudo suspirar y arquearse suavemente mientras apretaba poco a poco las sábanas.

No tardó en quitarle el sujetador a la morena, que para su suerte era de broche delantero y así poder explorar con mayor libertad aquello perfectos y redondeados pechos. Se dedicó a lamer el inicio de sus senos para bajar y centrarse solo en uno, masajeando el desatendido con su amplia mano. Ahora sí, la morena se arqueó y gimió más audiblemente, enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del moreno, apresándole contra su cuerpo.

Terminó con uno e hizo lo mismo con el otro, intentando controlarse por las fricciones que provocaba Rukia al apretar el agarre de sus piernas. Retiró suavemente las piernas de la morena para poder controlarse con mayor facilidad y se hizo a un lado de esta. Ella le miró sin entender que pretendía hacer, pero no se asustó.

Bajó una mano suavemente hasta su intimidad, acariciando suavemente su vientre en el proceso. La metió debajo de las bragas ya húmedas y comenzó a masajear su centro lentamente. La morena volvió a gemir, cerrando los ojos para contenerse y mordiéndose un labio. Él sonrió complacido y comenzó a atacar el cuello de ella, empezando suave al principio…

Pero tras un rato de estimulación, los besos se hicieron más fieros y profundos, succionando la piel el suficiente tiempo para no dejar marca, mordiéndolo suavemente y lamiéndolo. Y a eso le sumamos que la mano que tenia ahí Ichigo comenzó a dar el siguiente paso, introduciendo dos de sus largos y estilizados dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos a su gusto y con maestría.

— ¡Aaahhn! ¡Ichigo! — el primer gemido de la morena que portaba su nombre, y sabia que después brotarían más.

Sonrió de medio lado y se separó del cuello, observando como la morena se retorcía ante sus caricias. Se veía hermosa… con su ceño fruncido, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios entreabiertos de los que solo salían gemidos con su nombre y suspiros. Era perfecta… todo en ella era así, le volvía loco aquella mujer, y era lo peor que le podía pasar… se estaba encaprichando demasiado de ella, y quién sabe si algo más.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al notar la mirada de Rukia clavada en él… suplicante, excitada y ansiosa de más. Susurró su nombre a duras penas e Ichigo correspondió a su petición.

Se volvió a poner entre sus piernas, no sin antes quitarle con lentitud su última prenda a la morena. Acarició una de sus piernas con suavidad, levantándola hasta posicionarla en su hombro, besando todo lo que podía llegar sus labios. La morena observaba extasiada las acciones del pelinaranjo, fijándose en como hacia lo mismo con su otra pierna, besándola y poniéndosela en el otro hombro.

Quedaron sus intimidades pegadas en esa postura, Ichigo solo tenía que bajarse los bóxer y no tardó en hacerlo, posicionando su miembro en la entrada de la morena y observando como ella esperaba ansiosa su próximo movimiento. Entró en ella de forma constante y profunda, de una estocada y sin dejar de observar a la morena.

Rukia se arqueó tras un placentero gemido, cerrando sus ojos durante las primeras embestidas para después abrirlos y encontrarse con los ojos amielados de Ichigo. Se observaron a duras penas, con sus ojos entrecerrados… pero eso les bastó para entenderse, como siempre… no necesitaban las palabras.

Comenzó los vaivenes con lentitud y profundidad, ganándose sonoros gemidos de la morena con su nombre, ya que esta posición le permitía llegar más dentro de ella. Aumentó paulatinamente la velocidad de sus embestidas, gimiendo de vez en cuando de forma ronca y provocando lo mismo en la morena. Se aferró con fuerza a las caderas de la morena y continuó con un ritmo más frenético.

— ¡Ah! ¡I-Ichi…go! — las palabras salían de su boca a trompicones, apenas podía hablar sin gemir.

Ichigo tan solo se mordía el labio inferior en un intento por aguantar un poco más, pero la imagen de la morena gimiendo su nombre, retorciéndose de placer, con sus pechos rebotando a la par de sus embestidas, se lo hacía muy difícil. Más aún cuando Rukia, tras un fuerte gemido, llegó al clímax, apresando entre sus paredes al miembro de Ichigo, quien no aguanto mucho más y se derramó dentro de ella con un gruñido de placer.

Dejó caer las piernas de la morena de sus hombros, quedando ella con los ojos cerrados y respirando de forma irregular. Él pelinaranjo estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo que se hizo al lado de la morena para no aplastarla. Esta cuando consiguió normalizar un poco su respiración, giró su cabeza y observó a Ichigo, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió y reptó hacia él, subiéndose encima de su torso como solía hacer siempre. Era relajante, escuchar el latido de su corazón, sentir su calidez y sus fuertes brazos acunándola, se sentía protegida. No dijeron nada, se quedaron relajados y en silencio, desnudos, con sus cuerpos pegados.

Ichigo tan solo acariciaba instintivamente la piel de la morena, era tan suave que había encontrado un nuevo vicio. Sus respiraciones ya volvieron a ser tranquilas y sosegadas, el rostro de Rukia reposaba adormilado en el pecho de Ichigo, y los ojos de este comenzaban a pesar cada vez más. Después de todo, fue un viaje largo y tras el "deporte" de hacía escasos minutos, estaban agotados.

Mientras la morena notaba como Ichigo se quedaba dormido poco a poco, no pudo evitar empezar a pensar. Era extraño todo esto… él, su comportamiento y sobre todo, el suyo propio. Se dejaba llevar cuando estaba a su lado, se volvía una completa irresponsable todo por entregarse a él… pero lo peor de todo, era que se sentía feliz estando con él. Y sí, lo peor… no podía sentirse así con él… al fin y al cabo, solo era una aventura… ¿no?

Suspiró y se acurrucó más en él, intentando dejar de pensar en ello por un momento.

Pero era algo imposible… pudo observar la foto que tenía en su mesilla en la que aparecían ella y Renji. Se volvió a sentir mal, como las otras veces… a pesar de las palabras de Ichigo, se seguía sintiendo culpable. Cerró los ojos fuerte, repitiéndose lo que le dijo en el hotel el pelinaranjo que yacía dormido debajo de ella. Cuando se convenció un poco asimisma, volvió a mirar la foto y extendiendo una mano, la puso boca abajo.

Ahora lo único que quería era sentirse protegida por Ichigo, y lo demás carecería de importancia aunque fuese por una noche…

.

* * *

.

Se despertó poco a poco, sus ojos aun pesaban y la luz que entraba por la ventana no alentaba a que sus orbes violáceos terminasen de abrirse. Reconoció al instante donde estaba y con quien, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarse más a su cuerpo desnudo, para empezar a repartir besos por su tonificado torso. Notó como el pelinaranjo ronroneaba adormilado, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado y sin abrir los ojos.

La morena sonrió divertida y subió los besos al cuello.

Ahora Ichigo pareció reaccionar de forma más despierta. Apretó el abrazo en el que se encontraba prisionera la morena y suspiró complacido. ¿Qué era eso?¿Un despertar de una pareja de luna de miel? ¿Desde cuándo había tanta ternura entre ellos? Ante esos pensamientos, Rukia paró con su cuello y tan solo lo miraba absorta.

Al parar los matutinos besos, Ichigo giró su rostro y observo a la morena con la mirada perdida.

— Buenos días…— saludó con voz dormida y restregándose los ojos con una mano.

— ¿Eh? S-Si… buenos días. — imitó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Hmm… ¿Por qué tan ida de repente? — preguntó con el mismo tono.

A pesar de estar dormido, lo había notado.

— No sé… — mintió y se volvió a acostar sobre su pecho.

— Espero que no sea por lo de siempre…

¿Tan elocuente era? ¿De verdad? Era imposible… ¿Desde cuándo dejaba ver sus sentimientos de forma tan fácil?

— Urusai… —masculló como niña pequeña enrabietada.

El pelinaranjo bostezó para después estirar sus extremidades con fuerza y volver a abrazar a la morena.

— ¿Has dormido bien? — preguntó amable.

— La verdad, si… — se acurrucó aún más en él.

— Anoche me quedé completamente dormido… no me di cuenta. — comentó divertido.

— Nee, es la primera noche que Kurosaki-kun se cansa a la primera. — comenzó a burlarse de él, hablando con esa vocecilla fingida que el tanto odiaba y dándole golpecitos en el costado.

— Claro, como tu pudiste dormir antes de eso…— se defendió sonriendo de medio lado.

— Ya, ya, excusas, excusas… — la encantaba picarle, y lo conseguía.

— Chs… — gruñó divertido, girando sobre la cama dejándola debajo y mirándola fijamente. —… ya verás esta noche como no dirás lo mismo, listilla.

— Eso espero. — mordió su labio inferior y sonrió.

El no dijo nada, tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa y rozó sus labios contra los femeninos, esperando a un beso que dudaba en si debería darselo. Todo hasta que la morena dio el paso y se lanzo con tranquilidad y suavidad. Otra vez… ternura por todos lados… pero se sentía tan bien que lo olvidaba por un momento. Se separaron y Ichigo juntó su frente con la de Rukia, quedando así sus miradas fijas.

— ¿Qué ocurre…? —habló con voz suave y profunda.

Era increíble, totalmente increíble… esa facilidad que tenía de ver lo que ocurría en todo momento a la morena.

— ¿E-Eh? A mi, nada… — mintió desviando la mirada.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba encaprichándose de él? Entonces seguro que se reiría o se asustaría, y lo más probable es que se dejasen de ver… y ella no quería eso todavía…

— Mientes. — la morena volvió a mirarle. Este sonrió y besó su frente para incorporarse en la cama. — Pero me da igual, ya lo dirás cuando te apetezca… mientras tanto, tengo hambre. — comentó sentándose en el borde y poniéndose su ropa interior.

Ella se incorporó, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas y mirándole perpleja. Este hombre era impredecible, nunca sabes como va a reaccionar, como se comportará, si será un completo creído y lujurioso o al contrario, la persona más tierna del mundo. Pero a Rukia, desgraciadamente, le gustaba… y mucho aunque no se diese cuenta.

.

* * *

.

Los días restantes pasaron de forma desenfrenada, pasional y agradable, apenas salían de casa ya que querían aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que Rukia estuviese libre, pero desgraciadamente en unos momentos llegaría el futuro esposo de la morena e Ichigo debería marcharse de aquella casa de una vez. Aunque estaba siendo dificil…

— Venga, Ichigo… tienes... tienes que irte…— pedia entre beso y beso, con las manos de Ichigo acechando por todos lados.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sería un problema que tu prometido llegase ahora? — susurró divertido a su oido haciendo que la morena soltase un suspiro.

— Ichigo…—mordió su labio para contenerse de los candentes besos que Ichigo depositaba en su cuello. — debes irte… va a llegar de un momento a otro….— intento separarse de él, empujando débilmente su pecho con sus pequeñas manos.

— Hmm…— besó sus labios en un suave roce y se separó de ella. — Te llamaré. — comentó abriendo la puerta principal y acariciando rápidamente el mentón de la morena.

— Vale…— sonrió suavemente y le despidió desde la puerta, observando como se marchaba definitivamente.

Suspiró y cerró tranquilamente sus ojos, cerrando con cuidado la puerta principal y quedándose sola de nuevo. Se giró y caminó en silencio por la vacía casa, observando cada rincón en el que había estado con Ichigo… y eran tantos. En casi todas partes aparecía y como no, con ardientes recuerdos.

Sobre todo en la habitación.

Entró con lentitud y se acercó a la cama que ya estaba hecha. Se dejó caer contra el colchón con sus brazos extendidos y respirando hondo. Todo olía a él… ese aroma tan varonil y sensual… estaba completamente extasiada con aquel hombre. Suspiró una vez más y miró hacia un lado donde estaba la mesilla.

La foto continuaba boca abajo, tal y como la dejó el primer día que llegó con Ichigo. Ahora tocaba alzarla de nuevo, tocaba volver a la realidad… a su realidad. La foto quedó erguida y se pudo ver a si misma junto con Renji. Por mucho que lo intentase… no podía verlo como algo más que un amigo, no podía verle de la misma manera que miraba a Ichigo.

Volvió a dejarse caer, esta vez de costado y cerró los ojos, quedándose poco a poco dormida…

.

* * *

.

— ¿Hola?

A oscuras, la puerta principal se abrió seguida de la masculina voz de Renji. Pasó con sus maletas y cerró. Observó que no había nadie, o bien, la morena ya estaba durmiendo… cosa que era extraña, ya que ella solía trasnochar mucho. Dejó las llaves en un recipiente de la entrada y buscó a su futura esposa.

Fue directo a la habitación, encendiendo una ligera luz y ahí estaba. Sonrió al verla dormida, con esa postura fetal y sus labios entreabiertos. Era perfecta… la amaba, mucho… pero ella no le amaba a él, al menos no de la misma forma. La sonrisa se borró y suspiró abatido ante sus pensamientos, acercándose lentamente hacia donde descansaba la morena.

Se puso de cuclillas apoyando sus antebrazos en la cama y la observó más de cerca. Era hermosa, perfecta, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, desde pequeños… pero ella nunca le prestó atención que el quería. Siempre le contaba todo, confiaba en él, pero nada más… hasta que cuando crecieron lo suficiente, sus familias les presionaron para estar juntos.

Y el como idiota aceptó, aún sabiendo los sentimientos de la morena. Sabía que ella nunca le pudo perdonar eso, pero el mantenía la esperanza de que algún día ella correspondiese su gran amor. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó suavemente, depositando un suave beso en sus entreabiertos labios, para volver a observarla después. La reacción de ella fue removerse ligeramente, moviendo sus propios labios con levedad.

Pasó una mano por sus rojizos cabellos y se levantó de allí, estaba bien de torturarse….

.

* * *

.

Los rayos del sol impactaban contra sus parpados, haciéndola despertar levemente. Se regocijó entre sus sábanas sin abrir sus violáceos ojos y se apegó al cuerpo masculino que dormía a su lado con una sonrisa. Le abrazó adormilada, provocando que el varón despertara ante aquellos mimos mañaneros un tanto contrariado. Y más se sorprendió al sentir los besos de la morena por su espalda.

Renji se quedó sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos lo máximo que podía aunque fuese poco debido al repentino despertar. ¿Qué hacia Rukia? Nunca había sido tan cariñosa por las mañanas, ¿acaso estaba cambiando su manera de verle? Los besos de la adormilada mujer continuaban subiendo hasta su nuca, donde susurro con voz adormilada y sensual…

— Buenos días…

El pelirrojo tan solo sonrió de oreja a oreja, ilusionado por el recibimiento de su futura esposa y se dispuso a contestarla mientras se daba poco a poco la vuelta para observarla.

—Buenos días… — dijo adormilado.

Y los cerrados ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par. Esa voz no era de Ichigo, ¿dónde estaba Ichigo?¿qué hacia ahí Renji? Espera… ¡Mierda! Renji volvió anoche y Ichigo ya se había marchado… ¡sería estúpida Su subconsciente aun creía que dormía con el pelinaranjo. Ahora si, Rukia Kuchiki, la había liado parda.

— R-Renj…— susurró estupefacta.

— Claro, quien sino. — habló adormilado y divertido mientras la atraia hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Volviste anoche? — pregunto intentando escaquearse de la situación.

— Si… — afirmó besando su frente. —… cuando llegué estabas dormida.

— Ah… — susurró pensando en como salir de esa situación. Los besos del pelirrojo bajaron hasta los serios labios de la morena, los cuales no correspondieron la sutil caricia. Pero eso no le hizo parar, bajó hasta atacar su cuello haciendo que la morena buscase algo rápido para salir de esa situación. — Ehm… tengo hambre Renji, ¿quieres algo de desayunar? — propuso intentando separarse de él.

— Sí… — susurró con voz sugestiva. —… a ti.

Rukia se tensó al instante, pero no se dio por vencida, continuando su labor de separarse del pelirrojo.

— No digas tonterías, Renji… — rió nerviosa, aprovechando para escaparse de sus brazos y sentándose rápido en el borde de la cama. — Voy a hacer el desayuno, te espero en la cocina.

Y así, dejando al varón totalmente contrariado y fastidiado, la morena se marchó rápida y nerviosa de la habitación. Se había librado por los pelos.

.

* * *

.

Tomaban el desayuno en silencio, un silencio incomodo por la sitación de esa misma mañana aunque Renji estaba más frustrado que incomodo. Dio un sorbo a su café y miro de reojo a la morena que no hacía más que mirar su móvil mientras escribia algo en él. Alzó la ceja y se dispuso a preguntar de forma tranquila.

— ¿Qué haces? — dio un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Eh? — los ojos de Rukia se despegaron de la pantalla del celular, y pensó rápidamente una excusa. — Le envió un mensaje a Matsumoto, vamos a quedar esta noche. — mintió tranquila.

— Oh, vas a salir hasta tarde supongo, ¿cierto?

— Supongo que si… — dejó su móvil en la mesa y continuó desayunando, fingiendo serenidad. — Aunque esta tarde podrías ayudarme a recoger un poco la casa…

— Claro, no hay problema. — dedico una sincera y amable sonrisa a la morena, la cual solo agachó su mirada y continuó comiendo. — ¿Qué tal el viaje a Tokio? ¿Muchos problemas?

— No… la verdad fue bastante bien, firmamos todo sin problemas. — se limpió con una servilleta educadamente y continuó hablando. — ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te fue en Nueva York con mi hermano?

— Bien, mucho papeleo, reuniones… un poco cansado y aburrido. — dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y miró a la morena. — Habría preferido que hubieses venido tu conmigo, pero que se le va a hacer…

— Lo sé, pero tenía que ir a Tokio.

— Ya… por cierto. — se puso algo más serio y miró fijamente a la morena. — ¿Qué tal con el Kurosaki? — la morena se tensó al instante, pero supo disimularlo. — Espero que no te molestase mucho… — dijo con desagrado hacia el pelinaranjo.

— ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería molestarme? — le restó importancia dando un sorbo a su café.

— Ese Ichigo Kurosaki no me gusta… — musito entre dientes, fingiendo tranquilidad.

La morena miró de reojo a su prometido y suspiró.

— ¿A que se debe eso? — se hizo la desentendida.

— Hmp, no me gusta esa actitud de chulo que tiene. Además, ¿no te has fijado? — ambos se miraron fijamente, Rukia con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿En que no me he fijado?

— Como te mira. — la morena se tensó de nuevo, pero volvió a disimularlo. — No me gusta nada que te mire así…

— ¿Así como? Yo no veo nada raro. — intentó defenderle, aunque sabía que Renji tenia razón.

— Por Dios Rukia, ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta, ah? — la morena mintió, negando suavemente con la cabeza. — Te come con la mirada, y no me gusta nada. Como le pille otra vez, se va a enterar… — gruñó molesto.

— Renji, no digas tonterías… — intento evadir el tema, recogiendo el desayuno. — Te lo estarás imaginando.

— No Rukia, no… — negó mientras la ayudaba a recoger. — Le tengo calado. No se me escapa ni una, y ese va detrás de ti. — refunfuñó enfadado.

— Ah, que más da… — no le prestó más atención pero esto le sirvió para prevenir más tarde a Ichigo. — Bueno, ¿empezamos a limpiar? — propuso con los brazos en jarras y observando la cocina.

—¡ Empecemos!

.

* * *

.

— ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

La morena observaba cansada desde la puerta de su habitación a su futuro esposo, el cual barría el suelo de esta. Ya habían terminado, les había tomado bastante tiempo, pero por fin la casa estaba recogida en condiciones. Rukia había terminado ya su parte, así que estaba dispuesta a irse con "Matsumoto".

— Bien, solo me queda barrer un poco esto y ya está. — contestó apoyándose en el palo de la escoba. — ¿Tu ya te vas? — preguntó con voz animada.

— Hai. — Afirmó con una fingida sonrisa mientras cogía su bolso.

— Pásalo bien, ¿te espero despierto?

— No, tranquilo. — negó con serenidad. — No me esperes.

— Está bien, diviértete. — alzó su mano a modo de despido y observo como la morena se marchaba tras dedicarle una agradable sonrisa.

Suspiró y apoyó su mentón en el palo de la escoba. ¿De verdad iría con Matsumoto? Debería confiar en ella ¿no? Sí, debía confiar en ella, basta ya de paranoias. Negó con la cabeza para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos y continuó limpiando durante otro largo rato.

Tras terminar con el cuarto casi por completo, movió la cama para limpiar por debajo, encontrándose con una corbata bajo de ella.

Arqueó una ceja al verla y la recogió, observándola con detenimiento. ¿Esa corbata era suya? No, claro que no… lo recordaría si así fuese. Ahora su ceño se frunció, observando fijamente aquella prenda. ¿De quién demonios sería entonces? Cuando hicieron la ultima limpieza semanal antes de irse, aquella prenda no estaba allí, y después el se marchó a Nueva York… por lo cual…

Apretó la prenda con rabia y cerró los ojos en busca de paciencia. Tiró con frustración y fuerza la corbata contra la cama, y cogió su móvil rápidamente. Pero… ¿para qué? ¿Para qué iba a llamar a Rukia si obvio lo iba a negar? Gruñó enfadado y tomo otra opción. Marcó con rapidez un numero y espero a que le contestaran al otro lado.

— ¿Moshi moshi? — una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado.

— ¿Matsumoto?

— Hai, Renji, hola, ¿Qué tal Rukia? — comentó con su tono animado de siempre.

— ¿Rukia? ¿No está contigo? — intentó parecer calmado, pero su voz sonaba cansada y furiosa.

— ¿Rukia? Que va, yo estoy fuera de la ciudad unos días. — su voz se tornó preocupada. — ¿Por qué?¿Le ha pasado algo a Rukia?

— No, no, tranquila. — hizo una pausa, manteniendo su mirada perdida y apagada. — No pasa nada malo. Gracias Rangiku, adiós.

Colgó antes de que la voluptuosa mujer pudiese contestar, tirando el móvil a un lado con desgana y con su mirada perdida en la pared que tenía en frente. Su ceño se frunció a la par que suspiraba de forma abatida, pasando sus manos por aquel rojizo cabello que le caracterizaba para después alzar la mirada a su mesilla de noche, observando con dolor la foto en la que aparecía con su prometida.

— Rukia…

.

* * *

.

— ¡Ruki…ah… !

Los gemidos y suspiros llenaban la habitación de aquel apartamento del hombre de pelo anaranjado. La morena se volvía a entregar a él una vez más, ignorando que su mentira había sido descubierta por su futuro esposo. Ahora tan solo se dedicaba a sentir los últimos espasmos de placer que la estaban llevando a la cúspide de la locura, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del varón y mordiendo su hombro para reprimir sus propios gemidos.

El frágil y delgado cuerpo de la mujer se arqueó ante tanto placer, sin poder aguantarse más un último y entrecortado jadeo que daba pasó a su clímax.

— ¡Hnn! ¡I-Ichigo!

Su cuerpo se tensó, mandándole espasmos por toda la columna a su amante el cual no tardó en llegar al suyo propio tras las últimas estocadas. Finalmente, y como habían acostumbrado, él se dejaba caer con cuidado de no aplastarla sobre ella, reposando en su pecho y escuchando el rápido palpitar del corazón de la morena.

No decían nada, tan solo intentaban relajarse y volver a tener una respiración regular. Era tan acogedor, tan cómodo estar así, acariciándose con suavidad, escuchando el cada vez más sosegado palpitar del corazón del contrario… Ya, ambos sabían que era extraño ese sentimiento que empezaba a florecer, pero habían aprendido a olvidarlo durante un tiempo.

— Así que no tuviste problemas para salir de casa… — habló cansado y divertido.

— No… — negó mientras, como siempre, el varón rodaba en la cama hasta dejar a la morena encima de su cuerpo. — … le dije que saldría con Matsumoto.

— Hmmm, así que te tengo toda la noche por hoy, ¿no? — susurró apretando su abrazo.

— Exacto.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio durante otro largo rato… pero no un silencio incomodo, al contrario, uno completamente acogedor, tranquilizante. La morena se iba quedando dormida poco a poco al sentir los latidos del corazón del pelinaranjo, los cuales ya volvían a ser sosegados. Siempre se sentia en paz cuando estaba con ese hombre… ¿por qué las cosas no podían ser así de fáciles?

Suspiró y se acomodó más en su fornido pecho.

— ¿Va todo bien…?

— Sí, tranquilo. — contestó con voz suave y adormilada, besando con suavidad el pecho de su amante. —Todo va muy bien…

.

* * *

.

— Renji, son las doce de la noche… — una voz varonil y cansada se escuchó al otro lado de la linea. — ¿Va todo bien?

— Disculpeme, Byakuya-sama…— habló con voz apenada y cansada. — …pero, ya es el momento.

— ¿Ya? — la voz del hombre pareció más interesada y menos enfadada.

— Sí… — guardó silencio unos momentos, pensando por ultima vez si era correcto lo que iba a decidir. — … quiero comenzar los preparativos para la boda con Rukia.

.

* * *

.

**¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les ha parecido, ladies? :333 Bueno, lemmon como siempre *O* Seguiré escribiendolo, y el buzon de sugerencias para los lemmons sigue abierto... ya saben, cualquier idea o fetiche que quieran dejenmelo en un review junto con vuestra opinión. ¡Tachaaaaan! Parace que Renji se ha dado cuenta, y va a tomar cartas en el asunto...además de que va a querer averiguar quien es el amante de Rukia :DD Ujujujuju poco falta para que se desate todo el dramaaaaaa :DD**

**Dejenme un review con vuestra opinión, me hareís muy feliz y me motivareís a seguir escribiendo *O***

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


End file.
